The Ultimate Journey
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: Auish: This is a xover between StH and HP. What is the true story behind Shadow the Hedgehog? And what exactly is his connections to Harry Potter? Find out here...PENDING REWRITE!
1. Journal of Gerald Robotnik

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the idea of this plot. Anything you do not recognize as the distinct possibility of belonging to me, those you do recognize belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine. Please do not sue me and do enjoy the story…

A/N: There's only one reason why I'm rewriting this, I'm not really happy with how some of these chapters having turned out. So, I'm basically redoing the whole thing.

--

**Fifty Years Ago**

--

Journal of Professor Gerald I. Robotnik

**1955-06-30**

Today, I had made my monthly trip down to Earth for supplies for the ARK. I know that my lovely granddaughter; Maria, has always wished she could come along when I make these trips. But alas, she cannot. For Maria was born with a very weak immune system, which is why the ARK was built. I had Space Colony ARK built, so that I may find a cure to Maria's illness, seeing as germs could not survive in the cold dead that was space.

Anyway…

After I had finished gathering the supplies that we; that is the other ARK scientists and myself, needed from my hometown of Westopolis, I headed back to my single vessel: which clearly would take me back to the ARK, did I see a shooting star heading straight for the forests that were on the outskirts of the city (and sadly, where my vessel was).

I managed to make my way through the forests, taking note of the crushed trees, and the large trench that led up to a small unknown vessel, which had small fires surrounding it. I was surprised at the sight of the vessel; it couldn't have been bigger for a mere small child. Despite the melted metal and small fires, I slowly approached it, only to freeze as the door made a soft hissing noise as it fluttered open and a cool condensation fog rolled out. I was pleasantly surprised when a small and slender figure stumbled out and collapsed into my arms. I myself was surprised when I realized that the pilot was a Mobain hedgehog; a humanoid animal that had the characteristics of a normal human (something that I have always found odd). But never before have I seen such a hedgehog like this one.

Most Mobain hedgehogs that lived within Westopolis, were usually green, blue or brown, perhaps even the rare pink or purple. But, this would be the first time that I have seen a _black_ hedgehog.

The hedgehog; obviously male, had rich ebony fur with curved quills, and several quills held ruby red streaks running through them. Pure ruby ran down from his elbows to his wrists, while another ruby red ran down from the sides of his knees down to his ankles, while a tuft of fur was on his chest in the shape of a triangle. I also noticed his red-rimmed white gloves and his red armored black heeled-white shoes, as well as the golden rings around his wrists and ankles. I then felt something warm and sticky staining my hands. Looking down with narrowed eyes, I saw a dark greenish black liquid rapidly flowing down a gapping wound in his side. And I knew at once, that I had to take him to ARK.

I wonder who he is?

--

**1955-07-13**

The mysterious hedgehog was more injured than I was led to believe. Besides the gaping hole in his side, he was also suffering from minor burns and a couple of broken ribs as well as a minor concussion. Albeit he is healing at an unusual rate. I do know for a fact that Maria has been sneaking into my lab periodically to watch our mysterious guest, and I've seen how much she has taken to the sleeping hedgehog. I know that she wishes to learn more about him.

As do I.

--

**1955-08-01**

He is awake!

After four and a half weeks, the mysterious black hedgehog has awoken from his injuries. The moment I saw him stir, I promptly had the cryogenic tank he was in, drain of its fluid. The hedgehog stumbled a bit when he emerged, completely soaked with light green fluids. That was when I noticed his eyes when he finally looked up. The iris was a ruby red; the color of freshly spilt blood, a ring of amber circled the iris while amber was mixed into the pupil. I then noted the red circling his eyelids.

Odd.

Instantly, the hedgehog demanded in a harsh, yet deep voice where he was, and who Maria and I were. I calmly explained to him how I found his vessel in the forest outside Westopolis, to bringing him to Space Colony ARK. I then explained, after seeing his surprised expression, the back history about the ARK. And finally, I explained to him who I was, and then I introduced Maria, who instantly took a liking to him, and hugged the surprised hedgehog. The hedgehog then shyly explained that his name was Shadow. And when I asked him how he obtained his injuries, he instantly grew quiet and looked away. I wonder what happened to him. Perhaps in time, he will tell us. Until then, I can only guess.

Shadow the Hedgehog…

--

**1955-08-08**

It has been about a week since Shadow has awakened, and soon the legendary **Black Comet** will be making its debut near Earth. Every fifty years this mysterious comet appears near Earth, and no one knows of its history. Someday, I wish to learn more about this comet. Maria had come to me before dinner, and had told me of something odd that had happened that afternoon. When Maria eagerly told Shadow about the comet's arrival, she had been alarmed when she saw his dark fur lighten and his pupils dilate down into nothing, then Shadow had bolted and hid somewhere in the ARK, and was refusing to come out.

I wonder what frightens him?

--

**1955-08-14**

Well, the Black Comet has finally arrived, and I now know why Shadow was so afraid of learning about the Black Comet's. And today, I had met Shadow's…father as one might say. And I must admit, what I learned about Shadow, has me worried.

**Black Doom**, a demonic being of pure ebony and ruby red, was the leader of a ruthless race known as the **Black Arms**, had been searching for Shadow for some time now. What I believe is that something terrible must've happened on their home world, or Shadow learned something that he did not like, and had escaped their planet and may have been injured in the process of escaping. Unfortunately, Black Doom has learned of Maria's condition, and explained in a low guttural voice that with his immortal blood, he could save my granddaughter from her terrible fate. I was suspicious, wondering what a powerful being like Black Doom wanted with someone like me. Then he told me, that as long as I delivered the seven **Chaos Emeralds**to him, as well as Shadow, he would save my granddaughter.

And like the fool I was, I agreed.

Even worse, Maria learned of my deal with Black Doom, and told Shadow about it. Now both are giving me the cold shoulder. I feel terrible that I have betrayed not only Maria's trust, but Shadow as well.

Please forgive me.

--

**1955-08-22**

Now that the Black Comet has moved away from Earth's atmosphere, I've decided that the only way I can regain Maria and Shadow's trust, is to build a weapon that could destroy the Black Arms as well as the Black Comet; I knew they would return in fifty years, a weapon that would be so powerful that it could pierce the stars.

I will call it **Eclipse Cannon**.

--

**1955-09-01**

I do not know how, but somehow GUN (Guardians of the United Nation) have learned about my deal with Black Doom, the Eclipse Cannon (which was now complete), and Shadow. I knew something was wrong when I saw that the ARK's defenses were brought down, and GUN soldiers are storming the ARK even as I write this. Already, the other ARK scientists have been killed, and I am the last. I can only pray that Shadow protects Maria from the GUN soldiers. I do not know what I would do without her. She means everything to me.

Please Shadow, protect Maria.

--

**1955-09-15**

They killed her.

GUN soldiers have killed my lovely granddaughter. Yes, I know that I still have a grandson out there, but he is far too young to know of these sad events. This is what I've learned from listening in on the various GUN soldiers that guard outside my cell. Shadow had taken Maria and led the GUN soldiers on a wild chase throughout the ARK, and I did know for a fact that ARK was quite large, and probably lost most of them in the chase, but sadly several managed to keep up with them. The chase ended at the escape podual room.

However, before Shadow and Maria could reach the pods, a GUN soldier threw Maria to the side, dazing her, before another soldier savagely slammed their weapon into the back of Shadow's head, effectively slamming a dazed hedgehog back into the only pod that was in the room. Apparently, while the soldiers were focused on Shadow, Maria had gotten up, and pushed one of the buttons for the escape pod, and Shadow fell into it. Then it was revealed that the soldiers whirled around and one demanded that she stopped with what she was doing.

She refused.

Just as she reached for the lever, the soldier shot her in the back. As she fell, she begged Shadow to protect the people of Earth, before dying as the pod was sent down to Earth. Unfortunately, GUN found the pod which contained Shadow. All I know is, that GUN is holding him somewhere deep within Prison Island. Fools, by locking Shadow up, they have only secured their deaths. I can only hope that when Shadow escapes, he would be able to take care of the Black Comet.

--

**1955-10-31**

I am to be executed later this very day for my supposed betrayal to Earth. I am sad to know I will never get to see my grandson grow up, and I wish I could apologize to Shadow one last time.

I am so sorry Shadow the Hedgehog…

--

…

The elderly man sighed as he finished typing up his last journal entry the world would ever know. The man was in his mid to late sixties, bald with a grey bushy mustache and beady blue eyes. The man wore a tan turtleneck, simple black pants and shoes, and a white lab coat; which indicated that he was a scientist. The man was Gerald Ivo Robotnik; the leading scientist aboard the Space Colony ARK. _Maria_, he thought sadly. His little granddaughter, Maria; was only twelve, and had been brutally murdered by GUN soldiers while trying to escape the ARK with the mysterious dark hedgehog known as Shadow. Maria had been a pretty little girl with long sun-kissed blond hair, creamy skin, a cherubic face, a small nose, sweet plump lips, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She would wear a long sleeved light blue dress, simple flat blue shoes, and a sapphire blue band held her long blond hair back from her face.

Shadow was a pure ebony hedgehog with curved quills that held ruby red streaks, a single ruby red streak went from his elbows to his wrists, while another single ruby red streak went down from his knees to his ankles, and a tuft of white fur on his chest. His eyes were a deep ruby red with amber mixing into the pupils, and a ring of amber circled the ruby irises. He wore white gloves with red cufflinks, and odd red armored black-heeled white shoes. Golden power rings were wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Shadow had led Maria to the escape podual room, so that they may escape GUN's wrath. Sadly, Maria was thrown to the side while another GUN soldier savagely slammed their weapon into the back of the surprised hedgehog's head, throwing Shadow backwards into the only escape pod that was in the room.

Unknown to the other GUN soldiers, Maria had gotten back to her feet, and managed to push a button on a nearby console, which released an opening, and as Shadow fell backwards and into the escape pod, and the door slid close. The GUN soldiers had whirled around to see Maria holding a hand on a lever that would release the pod and send it into space, Shadow pounded on the PlastiGlas of the pod, as a GUN soldier demanded that Maria stop with what she was doing. She of course, refused. Just as she started to lower the lever, a soldier ruthlessly shot her in the back. Shocked, Maria dragged the lever down, and as she was dying, she begged Shadow to protect the people of Earth, before the pod was sent down to Earth.

Unfortunately, GUN found Shadow's pod, and was currently keeping him held somewhere deep within Prison Island. A place where the most dangerous of criminals were held and executed. Gerald looked up to the ceiling of his small cell, and a single tear fell from his eyes as he whispered a single sentence:

"Good-bye Maria and Shadow…"


	2. Flashbacks and Shadow's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the idea of this plot. Anything you do not recognize as the distinct possibility of belonging to me, those you do recognize belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine. Please do not sue me and do enjoy the story…

A/N: There's only one reason why I'm rewriting this, I'm not really happy with how some of these chapters having turned out. So, I'm basically redoing the whole thing.

--

_**Summer of 1996**_

_**Space Colony ARK**_

_**Main Core Room of Eclipse Cannon**_

--

_A bald man with a bushy reddish-orange mustache and beady blue eyes, glanced down at the massive console before him that controlled the most powerful weapon built by his grandfather; the Eclipse Cannon, frowning slightly. He wore a closed off red jacket-like shirt that had three gold buttons going down the front, black pants and black armored boots, and white gloves. He was also rather chubby, but he was also considered a genius._

_He was Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik._

_Eggman was downright furious. For some strange reason, the Eclipse Cannon would not fire down on the Earth (even if it had been used on the moon), and Eggman could not figure out why._ Shadow should have told me about this_, he thought angrily. The bald scientist then thought about the mysterious black hedgehog that he freed from Prison Island several weeks ago._

_Apparently, the black-and-red hedgehog that he freed from Prison Island (meaning that he broke into) was suffering from severe amnesia, and could only remember very little about the ARK incident. But there was one thing that Eggman _did_ know about Shadow, was that the hedgehog absolutely loathed humans. __Shadow had proven his hatred of humans to Eggman when they were stopped by several GUN soldiers, only to watch Shadow kill them in cold blood by using some kind of energy spear. Then Shadow said he would grant Eggman a wish _if_ he could bring him the seven Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, Eggman only managed to get six emeralds, but it was more than enough to destroy half the moon with the Eclipse Cannon._

_Eggman was drawn out of his musings by a high-pitched alarm blaring throughout the Colony. And Eggman was surprised when the screen in front of him flared to life, and the image of an elderly man appeared, and Eggman recognized him. The elderly man was his late grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. His grandfather was the reason _why_ he became a scientist in the first place. On screen, his grandfather appeared to be tied up in a chair within a high-tech secured cell._

_What was going on here?_

--

_Two young Mobains; both sixteen, were making their way through the ARK, trying to get to the Research Facility. One Mobain was a young blue hedgehog, while the other was a red echidna. _

_The blue hedgehog had long spiked quills, a tan muzzle, tan arms and legs, as well as a tan chest, and soft emerald green eyes. He wore plain white gloves and red-and-white sneakers. He was Sonikku or "Sonic" the Hedgehog, the fastest being on Earth, and was considered a hero to Westopolis. The red echidna had shoulder length dreadlocks, a tan muzzle; a ring of white circled his neck, and sharp violet eyes. He wore spiked white gloves and red-yellow-and-green high-tech sneakers. His name was Knuckles, the last of his kind and guardian to the _**Master Emerald**

"_What the hell is with the vibrations?!" Knuckles demanded, as the ground underneath their feet trembled dangerously, causing the two to stumble forward a bit. Sonic's green eyes narrowed slightly as his sensitive hearing picked up on a soft sound. "Someone's coming!" He hissed to Knuckles. Knuckles tan muzzle redden as a buxom white bat dropped down and landed in front of them. _

_The white bat had a slender figure and her wings were a dark violet, nearly black in color, a tan muzzle, arms and chest, and lavender eye shadow highlighted her light sea foam green eyes. She wore a sleeveless and strapless black bodysuit that hugged her figure perfectly, knee high dark pink trimmed white boots that had dark pink hearts at the boot tip, and elbow length dark pink cuff link white gloves. She was Rouge the Bat, a thief, lover of rare gems and an agent for GUN. __Knuckles scowled heavily at her, though his muzzle was still a bit red. "You again?!" He growled, glaring at her. Sonic frowned as he glanced at Rouge, and noticed that she looked frighten and held a defeated look in her eyes._

_But why?_

"_It's all over for us." Rouge said heavily, her eyes growing cloudy with unshed tears. Sonic and Knuckles exchanged confused and uneasy looks. Something about this didn't feel right to them. Knuckles finally turned to face her. "What are you talking about?" He asked slowly. Rouge took a deep breath, silently tears trickling down her face, and both Sonic and Knuckles knew that it was real bad. _"_I just received a message from my boss," she began thickly. "The Space Colony ARK is currently approaching Earth at an incredible velocity. It will impact with Earth…" She trailed off with a whisper. _

_Not good._

_Hearing the machinery behind them coming to life, all three whirled around to see one of the many computer screens flicker, and the image of an elderly man strapped to a chair in a high-tech Prison Island cell appeared._

"_Who is that?" Knuckles asked, confused._

--

_Every television screen in every home and office on Earth flickered as the image of Professor Gerald Robotnik appeared on screen. Unknown to anyone, it showed the late professor strapped in a high-tech cell on Prison Island. It was a pre-recorded message from fifty years ago._

"This is a death sentence to every human on Earth_," the late Gerald spoke in a gravelly tone, his beady blue eyes full of grief and slight madness. _"If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the Earth in twenty-seven minutes and twenty-three seconds."_ Horror was filling the millions of homes and offices as this message settled in the minds of millions of humans. _"All of you will be destroyed along with your beloved planet Earth."_ The screen flickered again, revealing the colony. This was currently heading for Earth at an alarming rate, appearing to be nothing more than a huge ball of intense flames. _

--

_Back up in the Research Facility, the message continued to play, which sent chills down the spines of the three Mobains. _"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge,"_ the old man continued. _"Once all of the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected, once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled!"_ Sonic swallowed thickly. _"All of you ungrateful humans will feel my loss!"_ The man gave a painful choked sob, his body shaking with grief. _"You took everything away from me! My granddaughter and my friend Shadow!"_ Off screen, the three Mobains heard a GUN soldier speak in an icy voice. _"Is there anything else you wish to say?" _The man hissed._

"No…"_ Came the whisper._

_All three jumped as gunfire rang out, and the screen went black as a set f numbers appeared on screen and began counting down. "Just what was that old man talking about?" Sonic wondered. Rouge was thoughtful. She had a feeling there was more to this than meets the eye, and this whole thing reeked of GUN. Hearing the door slide open, they turned to see not only Eggman walking in, but two more Mobains with him. __The first was a young pink female hedgehog about thirteen years, with shoulder length quills done in a bob, a tan muzzle and arms, and neon green eyes. She wore a sleeveless bright red dress, knee high red boots that had a white stripe down the front, and plain white gloves, along with golden power rings around her wrists._

_Her name was Amy Rose._

_The other Mobain was a young two-tailed tan kitsune about ten years old. The kitsune had a white muzzle, a white underbelly, and his tails ended in pure white, while his eyes were a bright sapphire blue. His name was Miles "Tails" Prower, a genius when it came to technology. _"_Who was that man?" Amy asked, confused. The pink hedgehog _and_ Sonic's stalker, jumped when she heard Eggman speak up in a heavy tone. "That man was my late grandfather, Gerald Robotnik." Sonic scowled. "Figures your family is involved with this." He muttered._

"_Silence hedgehog!" Eggman growled, glaring at Sonic who just glared back. "What was your grandfather talking about, when he mentioned Shadow in his message?" Rouge questioned. "It was revealed in my grandfather's true diary on how he discovered Shadow," Eggman then pulled out a small compact disk from his pocket and handed it to Rouge; who wore a small wrist-computer on her wrist. __Rouge looked at it in confusion, before looking up with suspicious eyes. "What is this?" She asked, sharply. "Tis my grandfather's true diary. The one GUN has is a complete fake my grandfather planted." Eggman explained, seeing her surprised expression._

_Rouge then entered the CD into her wrist-computer and began reading out the journal entries. When she was done, there was a heavy silence. "I can't believe that someone would easily hand over the Chaos Emeralds like that." Tails said softly. "He did it to save his granddaughter," Amy whispered. "Only to betray them both." Knuckles said bitterly, as Rouge flipped the wrist-computer shut. _"_Do you think Shadow even remembers?" Amy asked curiously. But her hopes were dashed when Eggman explained about Shadow's severe amnesia._

_The Colony trembled even more, causing them to stumble on their feet. "We have to find a way to stop the ARK from hitting the Earth!" Tails protested, now focusing on their current problem. "The Space Colony ARK's position may have shifted due to the amount of energy being given off by the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman mused, scratching his chin in thought. _"_We have to stop that energy then." Amy said, figuring out what Eggman was trying to explain. "But how?" Tails questioned, looking unsure and worried. Rouge then remembered something Knuckles had told her in their first encounter on the Floating Island._

_She whirled around to face the startled guardian. "You once told me that only the Master Emerald can control the seven Chaos Emeralds," she began in an excited tone. The guardian gave a slight nod in agreement. "True," Knuckles admitted, before pulling out the Master Emerald; but only in a reduced size. He had spent weeks trying to find the pieces so he could put it together. _"_If I use this, I may be able to stop the Chaos Emerald," Knuckles explained, seeing the looks of confusion he was getting from the others. Tails suddenly realized something with sickening horror. "We've got bigger problems," He squeaked as they looked at him in curiosity. "The energy's already heading for the cannon!"_

_What?!_

_Eggman placed a gentle hand on the distraught kitsune and spoke in a soothing voice. "There still may be some time left. If we pull together, we may be able to reach the main shortcut to the core room." He said soothingly. Huh, who knew Eggman had a soft side to him?_

--

_At the time of Gerald's message, Shadow was standing on the main bridge, looking out the window into space, with his arms crossed over his chest. His ears perked up as he caught the soft gravelly voice of Gerald Robotnik. _What did the professor mean by that?_ Shadow wondered, curiously. Something about the late professor's words sparked a fleeting memory in his cluttered mind…_

"Shadow?"

Shadow stood at one of the windows in a hallway that was near the main bridge. The dark hedgehog turned and smiled warmly as a little girl found him, and stood next to him, watching as the stars twinkled merrily. "Hello Maria," he greeted warmly. "What are you thinking Shadow?" Little Maria asked curiously. "I've heard what your grandfather is doing for you and the humans of Earth, and I guess…" his muzzle reddens as he looked away almost shyly. "You'll think it's silly." He mumbled. She smiled. "Try me." She said lightly. He sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess I want to actually help people instead of just destroying everything."

"Oh, Shadow…"

_Shadow was aroused from his dreaming, now knowing what to do, and knew Maria would be proud of him for his choice, the dark hedgehog disappeared in a brief flash of ice blue light._

--

"_I can help you." Said a rich, deep voice. __Sonic turned around, hearing the velvety voice; which was sending delightful shivers down his spine, and was pleasantly surprised to see Shadow standing there with a neutral expression. Something about Shadow felt different to Sonic._

_But what?_

He seems more at peace somehow_, Amy thought, watching Shadow in curiosity, for Shadow's red eyes no longer held dark shadows within them, instead they shone brightly. "Why should we trust you?" Knuckles sneered, still not trusting Shadow. Shadow just smirked at the angry guardian. Suddenly, Shadow's ruby eyes began to take on an eerie icy blue light, as the same eerie icy blue light began to emit from his lithe body. The same icy blue energy began to fill the room, blinding everyone as it flashed a brilliant white. As the light died down, Shadow along with Sonic and Knuckles were gone. _"_Shadow must've used Chaos Control to take them to the core room." Eggman explained, awe clearly in his voice. Rouge was stunned. _Was that the true power of Chaos Control?_ She wondered._

--

_When Sonic and Knuckles were able to see again, both realized that they were no longer in the Research Facility. Instead, they were in a rather large metallic room, and Knuckles looked to the side and was surprised to see a replica of the shrine from his island, sitting there with the seven Chaos Emeralds and a hole in the middle was built so the Master Emerald could be held._

"_Wha happened?" Sonic asked, his voice slurring as he tried to clear the dizziness from his mind. Knuckles stiffened when he heard the rich laughter as Shadow walked out from the shadows of the room with a sly grin. Hold it, since when did the moody hedgehog smile? _"_I simply used Chaos Control to bring us here, whelp." Shadow said lightly, still grinning slyly. Sonic shivered hearing the rich voice, and looked away with a redden muzzle, much to Knuckles amusement. _"_What is that thing?!" Sonic demanded, seeing something huge land on the ground behind Shadow. Shadow whirled around, and cursed silently as he realized it was a huge robotic red lizard with small metal cannons as eyes. On its back was a large silver spot and wires were running from it and into its back. The name of the thing came up in his cluttered memories._

_BioLizard._

_Shadow's eyes narrowed, knowing full well that neither Sonic nor Knuckles had what it took to take the robot lizard down. "Leave this to me." He said bluntly. The two Mobains exchanged stunned looks before looking at Shadow as if he had grown a second head. "Are you crazy?!" Sonic screeched. "You can't take that thing on by yourself!" Knuckles yelled._

_Shadow sighed._

"_Look, I'll be fine," he assured their worried looks. "You two need to find a way to shut the cannon down!" he ordered. Knuckles gave a reluctant nod before tugging on Sonic's hand. "Alright, come on Sonic." Sonic hesitated, looking back at Shadow with an unsure gaze. _"_But…" Sonic trailed off, still looking unsure._

_The blue hedgehog was surprised when Shadow sent him a gentle and warm smile. "Just go, Sonic. I promise, I'll be fine." The dark hedgehog said softly. Sonic reluctantly left him behind, and followed Knuckles to the shrine. Shadow then focused his attention on the BioLizard. __The echidna guardian quickly resized the Master Emerald and placed it into the proper spot, and began to chant softly under his breath. While Sonic watched on, he kept his attention between the guardian and Shadow's battle._

_Shadow frowned as the BioLizard's eyes glowed and fired multiple dark red energy balls at him. From the shrine area, Sonic's green eyes widen as his dark counterpart's body became pure golden energy, which began bouncing off the dark red energy balls before ripping into the air above the BioLizard; and Shadow reappeared. The dark hedgehog flicked his right wrist, as golden lightning bolts appeared and with a second flick, aimed the lightning bolts at the red spot on the BioLizard's back._

_Meanwhile, at the shrine, Knuckles was chanting softly the chant all guardians knew when to control the Chaos Emeralds fury. _"The servers are, the seven Chaos,"_ he began softly._ "Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart."_ Knuckles' voice was slowly growing louder with each passing second._ "The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this; stop the Chaos Emeralds!"_ Knuckles finished._

_The Master Emerald lit up with a blinding emerald green glow, and Knuckles whirled around as both he and Sonic heard a loud crash. Knuckles' violet eyes widen as the BioLizard was ripped apart by odd looking lightning bolts and Shadow landed on the ground in front of the shrine. __However, Sonic's green eyes lingered on Shadow, who was holding a gloved hand to his right side, and was surprised to see a dark greenish black liquid seeping through the closed fingers. _Blood,_ his mind whispered. "You're hurt…" Sonic whispered, reaching out for the wound. _"Pylg uvv, Sonic!"_ Shadow hissed, batting his hand away. The only thing Sonic could understand was his own name. Was this Shadow's natural language? Unfortunately, the vibrations did not cease. Instead, they only grew worse. "What's going on?" Knuckles demanded, struggling to keep his balance. "We stopped the Chaos Emeralds, so why is the ARK still falling?" _

_Even Sonic looked confused, and not even Shadow could provide an answer. That was when they heard Eggman's voice over the tiny radio Sonic carried. "Listen, the BioLizard is still alive!" Came the scientist squeaking voice. "He's controlling the ARK as he merged with it, and is determined to keep it on a collision with Earth!"_

_What?!_

_Sonic and Shadow exchanged neutral looks, and sadly Knuckles was left out; as the guardian looked at them in confusion. "What are you two up to?" He asked suspiciously. Sonic and Shadow raised their right hand up, just as the now calmed seven Chaos Emeralds floated above their heads. __Their eyes closed as the emeralds spun around them in a gentle manner, confusing Knuckles even more._ What's happening?_ The guardian wondered, and had to shield his eyes as the emeralds began to glow brightly; nearly blinding him with their glow. That was when their eyes flew open as the seven Chaos Emeralds were absorbed into their skin, and Knuckles gaped at the transformation that had taken place._

_Sonic's ocean blue fur had melted into a pure golden color, while his emerald green eyes burned a deep maroon. Shadow's pure ebony fur had become a molten silver, although the red streaks and his red eyes remained the same._

_They had gone super._

_The two Super hedgehogs exchanged looks with a smile before disappearing from the shrine room in a blaze of golden energy, leaving behind a confused guardian. Knuckles quickly ran out, and ran toward the Bridge, where everyone else was waiting._

--

_Super Sonic and Super Shadow reappeared outside the ARK, looking on in disgust at the huge robotic lizard that had attached its head to the base of the ARK, while its 'hands' and tail were in 'appropriate' spots. Shadow suddenly remembered something about the BioLizard, this was its final form: FinalHazard. _"_You ready to do this Shadow?" Sonic teased, watching the older hedgehog out of the corner of his eye. Shadow gave Sonic a toothy grin, enticing a similar one from Sonic. "Just try and keep up!" Shadow mocked, as he suddenly swept to the right as a rather impressive looking fireball had been sent his way._

_Shadow was now forced on the defense as the FinalHazard aimed fireball after fireball his way, and unknowingly, using up quite a bit of energy. Sonic frowned when he saw that the silver hedgehog was beginning to pant as he dodged another fireball; only this one was the size of an SUV. "Shadow, take it easy." Sonic said worriedly. "You're starting to use up a lot of energy."_

_The silver hedgehog took the side where multiple golden rings circled the ARK. apparently, the late professor Gerald had realized that Shadow's power was amplified by the power rings, and had a number of them set around the ARK incase anything serious would happen in the future. __Shadow felt his strength return as he absorbed about eighty more power rings and smiled to himself as he saw the rings being replaced with more rings. _Thank you professor_, he thought as he looked behind him to see Sonic pelting the FinalHazard's harden skin with his body. But he frowned as he sensed Sonic's energy dwindling at an alarming rate. _

"_Sonic, you're getting too low on power." Shadow warned as he zipped past an exhausted looking Sonic, who gave a tired nod before he too, went and gathered up the power rings that were settled around the ARK. __Forming above Shadow's head came cackling golden energy which began to take on multiple lightning bolts. _"Chaos Spear!"_ Shadow growled, flicking his wrist, and the multiple bolts rained down, sinking deep into the large red spot on the back of the FinalHazard's neck. Sonic was surprised when it screeched in pain before sending a rather large energy beam from its mouth to the silver hedgehog; luckily Shadow avoided it, if barely. _

Where's he getting all this power?_ Sonic wondered, as he continued his assault of body spin and dash attacks; unfortunately, Sonic's attacks were doing nothing, except wearing the golden hedgehog down. _Could it be the Chaos Emeralds?_ Sonic thought as Shadow continued to pour forth more energy, and Sonic realized that Shadow's energy was rapidly dwindling. _

"_Shadow, at this rate, your super form won't last much longer!" Sonic cried, as Shadow sent one last Chaos Spear at the metallic spot, and smirked when the FinalHazard gave one last terrible shriek as it was ripped apart and separated from the ARK. "You did it Shadow!" Sonic cheered loudly for his friend. Shadow turned and blushed shyly at the praise, for he really wasn't use to it. __Over the tiny radio, both hedgehogs could hear the cheers from the other Mobains, and yes, even Eggman was cheering for them. However, the ARK continued to fall, still wrapped in fire. Sonic and Shadow exchanged nervous looks. "We can't let that thing through." Sonic said worriedly. Sonic was curious to why Shadow wasn't talking, and turned to look at the silver hedgehog with concerned eyes, only to be met with the sorrowful ones of Shadow._

"_Shadow?" Sonic asked, nervously. _

"_I'm sorry." Shadow said bluntly._

_Sonic was confused, if not a bit worried. What was the silver hedgehog talking about? Sonic gasped as he felt a vicious punch being aimed at his stomach. He bent over in pain, and the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him, was Shadow's sad red eyes and him whispering, _"I'm so sorry, Sonic…"

"_Why…?" Sonic gasped out, before slipping into unconsciousness. Shadow sighed as he held Sonic's unconscious form tightly against his strong chest. _Please forgive me, my friend_, Shadow thought sadly, brushing a finger against Sonic's cheek, before he sent the unconscious hedgehog back to the ARK. _At least he'll be safe,_ Shadow thought before turning his attention back to the falling ARK. __Shadow let out a soundless cry as he was bathed in fiery silver energy, before sped onwards at an accelerated speed, struggling to get ahead of the ARK, and managed to situate himself between the falling ARK and Earth. _Please let this work_, he thought in desperation._

"_**Shadow, I beg of you…"**_

_Huh?_

Maria?_ Shadow wondered, as he powered up to full strength. He had to stop the ARK at all costs, and would not allow the planet Maria loved so much to be destroyed. As he continued to power up, he heard Maria's voice speaking in his mind, as he suddenly recalled her last words to him. _"_**Give them a chance…to be happy! Please Shadow, I know this was the reason why my grandfather found you. You were destined to protect the people of Earth!"**__ Realization dawned on him as a sly grin spread across his face. Shadow's body flared with wild energy as he unleashed every ounce that he had left within his ageless body. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He roared, as a blinding white light flared everywhere._

--

_Down on Earth, everyone who was watching the events unfold began cheering wildly for the ones who had saved the planet from total destruction._

--

_Sonic groaned as he finally regained consciousness. For his golden fur had returned to being blue as his maroon colored eyes became emerald green once more. Gods, his stomach hurt so much. Why did Shadow hit him like that? Sonic's green eyes widen as a terrible thought settled in his mind. __Where was Shadow? Sonic staggered to his feet, and looked out into a window that was in the hallway that he woke up in, and fear gripped his heart when he saw the explosion of light._

"_No…"_

--

_Shadow was panting heavily as the Space Colony ARK was finally restored to its natural position in space. The silver hedgehog felt so very tired and just wanted to sleep the next fifty years away, but he was glad that he was able to stop the ARK and kept the Earth safe. His eyes began to close tiredly and he fell backwards, heading for the planet below. _Maria, this is what you wanted, right?_ Shadow wondered tiredly. For he could feel his body slowly shutting down as sleepiness began to filter his mind. As he fell, Shadow failed to see the dark purple mist blocking his view from the planet, and his dying form fell into it…_

I'm glad I got to know you, Maria…

--

_Sonic's shimmering green eyes widen in horror as the light finally died down and the ARK trembled one last time before ceasing altogether as the ARK returned to its normal position in space. Sonic gasped softly as he heard Shadow's rich voice whispering in his mind._

"Good-bye Sonic, my friend…"

_Feeling something being pushed gently into his hands; which was tightened into fists, he uncurled them and was stunned to see Shadow's four golden power rings glittering back up at him. Sonic felt his heart shatter as he realized the fate of the dark hedgehog. _Shadow,_ he thought as his eyes grew cloudy with unshed tears. "Sonic?" Came a voice._

_Huh?_

_He looked up to see the others piling into the hallway, and Sonic stiffened when he heard Rouge call out his name. "Where's Shadow? Wasn't he with you?" The thief demanded, worriedly with frighten eyes. __Tails' blue eyes widen when he saw Sonic turn around to face them with red rimmed eyes, and pearly white tears trickling down his face. Sonic silently held out his hand, which contained the two pairs of Shadow's power rings, and the terrible news settled in all of their minds. There was no doubt to what had happened to Shadow._

_Shadow the Hedgehog was dead._

"_S-Shadow sacrificed his life to s-stop the ARK," Sonic stuttered, still in shock that Shadow had made the ultimate sacrifice. Rouge burst into silent tears as she realized her friend was no longer among the living. Eggman was silent before speaking up in a quiet voice. _"_As a child, I had always looked up to my grandfather for all the great things he had done for mankind," he sighed heavily. "I had wanted to be just like him. But did he really want to destroy the Earth?" He wondered sadly, sounding bitter. Tails was thoughtful. "I don't know," the kitsune admitted softly, before brightening. "But I do know, is that we did it together."_

_Eggman gave a weak smile._

_Knuckles shuffled over to the now depressed looking thief. "So what's next for you?" He asked. "Going to find more of those jewels you love?" Rouge wiped away her tears before smiling sadly. "Nah, I think I'll give up that life," She then winked at the surprised Knuckles. "Anyway, I found something better to think about than jewels." Knuckles blushed hotly as he realized what she meant._

Why Shadow? Why did you sacrifice your life?_ Sonic wondered as depression began to settle in his mind. "You sure you'll be okay, Sonic?" Amy asked gently. Sonic wiped away his own tears and gave Amy a sad smile. "I'm fine," Sonic lied. "Let's head back to the planet as cool and blue as me." As they got ready to leave, Sonic turned around to look back at the now empty ARK with such sad green eyes._

"_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…"_

_And left._

--

_Shadow was stirred slightly out of his sleep, floating gently in a dark purplish abyss. And for the barest of seconds, his ruby eyes flickered a deep emerald green…_


	3. Shadow Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the idea of this plot. Anything you do not recognize as the distinct possibility of belonging to me, those you do recognize belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine. Please do not sue me and do enjoy the story…

A/N: There's only one reason why I'm rewriting this, I'm not really happy with how some of these chapters having turned out. So, I'm basically redoing the whole thing.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares

--

_**Ministry of Magic**_

_**Department of Mysteries**_

_Albus Dumbledore arrived and both he and Neville watched as Death Eaters scrambled about, only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. He saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: Sirius was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quiet died from Sirius's face, but the man's eyes had widened in shock. __He released Neville, unaware that he was doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And he saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place. He heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing—Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not appear._

"_SIRIUS!" He yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, and he, would pull him back out again… _

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed him around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do…" He was beginning to grow hysterical, and struggled in Lupin's grasp. "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" He cried, hysterically. _"_It's too late…" Lupin whispered, brokenly. "We can still reach him—" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. He struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…_

"_There's nothing you can do, …nothing…he's gone…"_

"_He hasn't gone!" He yelled, still struggling furiously to escape, and by sheer dumb luck, was able to escape. He gasped as he felt something hit the back of his head, and felt a pull behind his navel and he vanished from the Ministry of Magic, the last thing he heard was Lupin yelling his name. _"Rammu "_ Said a high-pitched hissing male voice. He turned around and paled as he saw over fifty Death Eaters and a certain man in a black hooded robe with glowing red eyes; the dark lord Voldemort. _Not good,_ he thought fearfully._

"E tu ruba oui ahzuo ouin cdyo puo…"_ He trembled and began to back up fearfully, wishing for this nightmare to end and for him to wake up._

_He eventually did…_

When he woke up, it was raining and his jaw hurt. The images from his dream—was it a dream?—faded slowly. Something about a cloaked man with glowing red eyes and people in black hooded robes with a white skull mask to a tattered veil hanging from an archway, but he couldn't bring it into focus.

Or much of anything else.

The ground was wet and muddy against his sore jaw. He tried to prop himself up, only to feel a stabbing pain in his right shoulder. He forced himself to focus, to take in his surroundings. First things first, he realized that the ground was wet and muddy because he was lying in a forest clearing. Massive pine and oak trees surrounded him on all sides, as a light rain was coming down, soaking through his frozen body. Gently rubbing his right shoulder with his left hand, he looked down. Besides being soaked with rain water and mud, he was wearing a thin white tee-shirt, threadbare black pants and tennis shoes that were falling apart at the seams.

Obviously something happened to him.

But what?

His need to figure out what was going on lead him to another stunning realization. He had no idea who he was. Taking a deep breath, he tried to recall—anything. He knew that he was a male lying in the middle of a forest clearing; since the trees were pine, maple and oak, it was obviously a forest somewhere in America, as the tropics would mostly carry palm trees. That didn't make sense—he could identify the different types of trees and the type of forests and locations, yet he hadn't the first clue to whom or where he was.

Gingerly, he got up. His right shoulder and the right side of his face both still ached, but the ach was already receding. Just residual pain from falling down. Assuming that he had fallen down. The evidence, at least, supported that. The way he was sprawled on the ground, and the muddy footprints that lied behind him. This only served to confuse him even more. For whatever reason, he had no trouble analyzing his situation, even drawing conclusions. Yet he couldn't recall his name, his favorite color, what he liked to eat, how old he was, what his mother's maiden name was.

No, wait. His mother's maiden name was Evans.

Why the hell did he remember that?

He stopped, hearing several voices on the faint wind. Now, who could that be? He wondered as he hid behind a large oak tree, and watched as several of the black robed people in white skull masks from his dream, lumber into view. He slowed his breathing so that he would be able to hear them. "Where the hell is that bloody brat?" One demanded in a thick British accent. That was odd; he was able to identify the origin of the accent, and nothing about himself. Another black cloaked figure hit the back of the head of the one who spoke. "Do you want to tell our master that we lost the Potter boy?" The man hissed.

He stiffened from where he was hiding, were these people talking about him? Who were these black cloaked people, and just who was there master? He shook these off and continued to listen in on them. Hearing them curse this 'Potter' person told him that he should run for it while he could.

_Snap_

He looked down as he flinched. He had apparently stepped on a twig, and unfortunately for him, the black cloaked figures had heard it. "What was that?" One asked sharply. He began to back up nervously and froze as each of them pointed different types of wooden sticks to where he was hiding, and one yelled out something.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The misty white light slammed into him, and he yelped as he went sailing through the air and slammed against a large pine tree. He winced as pain flared in his back. "It's Potter!" Yelled another. "Get him!" His eyes widen in fear and he scrambled to his feet as he bolted into a sprint, dodging the scraggly branches and the jets of light being fired his way from the black cloaked figures.

_**Someone help!**_

--

It had only been a week since the incident with the Space Colony ARK, and the mysterious Shadow's death. And sadly, Sonic had been in a deep depression since Shadow's sacrifice. A sense of emptiness and longing settled deep in Sonic as the blue hero fondly thought about his dark counterpart and Shadow's mysterious past.

Hold it.

Sonic raised a hand and felt his warm cheeks. There was no way on earth he was in love with Shadow, was he? Sonic felt pleasant warmth fill him as he remembered Shadow's unusual blood red eyes and rich voice and shivered as a delightful sense of pleasure washed over him.

Nah.

He wasn't into males…was he?

The pleasurable warmth remained in his heart whenever he did thought about the ebony hedgehog. Sonic moaned softly. Oh, why did this have to be so hard? Sonic grunted as someone or something slammed into him, as he trudged through the forest near Tails' workshop. "Hey, watch it—" Sonic started before looking down and was surprised to see that he had ran into a human teenage boy. The boy groaned softly, rubbing his throbbing head. "Hey kid, you okay?" Sonic asked gently, seeing that the boy was trembling dangerously. Then the blue hero saw that the teen was soaked to the bone, and was he seeing things, or was that dark blood seeping down the boy's right shoulder? The boy looked up, revealing bright emerald green eyes that held a feverish tint, and a jagged lightning bolt over his right eye.

"Help…" The boy whispered, his voice low and throaty. The boy froze, as if hearing something that only he could and Sonic could not. "Get down!" The boy cried, and shoved Sonic with surprising strength; despite looking so fragile. "What the—?" Sonic yelped, as the teen threw himself at the surprised blue hedgehog, and a sickening black light shot over their heads.

_What was that?_ Sonic wondered, and flinched slightly as he felt a warm liquid splatter onto his face as he heard the boy cry out in pain, before slumping over the dazed hedgehog; unconscious. The blue hedgehog slowly sat up and carefully laid the boy down, before looking up and his eyes widen. The black light had scorched the tree behind them, leaving a rather nasty looking burn on the bark.

Sonic looked back down at the unconscious boy, and winced seeing dark crimson black blood pooling underneath his lifeless body. _He saved my life_, he thought in shock. His sensitive hearing picked up on faint voices, and realized that the ones who had sent the black light at them, were getting closer. "Let's get you out of here," Sonic said softly, and gently picked up the unconscious boy and cradled him tightly to his chest. Sonic was surprised when he felt the boy curl into him, whimpering softly. Sonic took off in a sprint toward Tails's workshop, making sure he didn't disturb his precious bundle.

_I sure hope Tails can help you_, Sonic thought as he continued to race through the forests, and quickened his pace as he heard the boy's breathing grow dangerously shallow. Finally, his green eyes picked up on the two-tailed kitsune's home, and viciously kicked the door down, yelling for Tails to get downstairs. Agitated from being disturbed from his work, Tails stormed down and was about to retort when he caught sight of the dark blood splattered on his best friend's face. "Sonic, what's going on?" Tails asked worriedly, before he saw the blood soaked unconscious boy being held tightly in Sonic's hands.

"Get him to the medical bay." Tails instructed seriously, as he left to set the med-bay up, and heard Sonic enter and watched as the blue hedgehog laid the boy down on a medical-examination table. Sonic brushed an ebony lock from the boy's face just as Tails's finished setting up. The kitsune took out a small pair of scissors and began snipping away the boy's tee-shirt, and Sonic flinched seeing the massive bruise marring the boy's creamy skin, and a long curling slash marred his right shoulder; which was still weeping fresh blood.

Tails first took a washcloth and dipped it into a small bowl of lukewarm water and carefully cleaned away the blood, showing that the gash was rather deep; as it had nearly gone down to the bone. Then Tails removed a needle full of anesthesia, and gently injected into the boy's shoulder. While waiting for the boy's shoulder to numb, he removed a dung needle followed by thread so he could sew the wound back up.

After ten minutes, Tails began sewing the wound back up. Sonic felt like gagging when he saw the needle and thread pull the torn skin back together, leaving a jagged red line marring the creamy skin. "There," Tails said after stitching the last bit closed. He had to use over two hundred stitches, as the gash was so deep. "Well, I've sewn his wound back up," Tails began as he started to clean up. "Otherwise than the severe exhaustion, he's fine." Tails looked at his friend with curious eyes. "Mind telling me what happened?" The kitsune questioned. "So, who is he?"

Sonic frowned. "I don't know…" He then sighed. "I ran into him in the forest…" Sonic trailed off, remembering what had happened within the forest. The kitsune raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a 'but' here." Tails mused. Sonic's frown deepened. "But something odd happened." Tails blinked. "Like what?" Sonic grew thoughtful. "After running into each other, someone sent this weird black energy beam from behind him, and he saved me from being hit," Sonic shuddered as he remembered the effects of the weird black light. Tails frowned. It was indeed odd, and it would be nice to know who the boy was. Tails sighed as he realized something and Sonic glanced to his young friend curiously.

"Until the anesthesia wears off, I can't take any blood samples. And anesthesia usually takes about three to four hours to fully wear off." Tails explained, when he saw Sonic's confusion. Tails then went back to work while Sonic headed off to clean the blood from his fur.

--

…

Tails finished his lunch, and Sonic had finally got the last of the blood from his fur, and met up with Tails back in the med-bay. The strange boy was sleeping peacefully on a bed in a corner of the med-bay. Tails took an unused needle, swabbed the boy's right arm, and inserted the needle, before withdrawing a single vial of dark crimson blood.

Once the needle was full, Tails quickly placed a cotton ball underneath before swiftly removing the needle, and placed a bandage on the spot where he drew the blood from. Tails glanced at the needle that contained dark, dark red blood, and raised an eyebrow. The boy was a puzzle, and Tails absolutely loved puzzles and couldn't wait to solve the one about this mysterious boy. Making sure that the boy, who Tails figured to be in his mid-teens, was still alright, Tails squirted a little of the blood on a mini-glass disk and placed it under a microscope.

He looked up in shock.

_It can't be…_

Tails peered closer at the blood sample with stunned eyes. It was an exact match. Tails swallowed thickly. _How am I going to tell Sonic?_ Tails wondered, nervously. He left the med-bay behind and hurriedly headed down the hall and found Sonic in his room, lounging about.

"Um, Sonic?" Tails began, nervously. Sonic looked up in concern. "What is it?" Sonic asked worriedly, wondering if something had happened with their mysterious guest. "You know that kid you ran into?" Tails continued and Sonic nodded, a bit unsure to what the kitsune was getting at. Tails took a deep breath and said in a hurried voice.

"I think he's Shadow…"

There, he said it. For a second, Sonic said nothing. Then his green eyes bugged out, before he yelled out; "WHAT?!" Tails winced, pressing his hands gently against his ringing ears. Damn, since when was Sonic this loud? "It's just like I said," Tails protested, weakly. "Somehow that kid **is** Shadow!" Sonic sank back down on the bed, stunned. Shadow? Alive? Then he looked up, a spark of hope glinting in his eyes. "B-but how?" He stammered. Tails frowned. "I'm not sure." He said thoughtfully. "His blood matches to the samples Gerald took fifty years ago," Tails' frown deepened. "This should be impossible, as no two beings can have the exact same DNA." Tails explained, still sounding confused.

"Shadow…"

--

**Next Day**

Late next morning, Tails called Amy, Knuckles and Rouge; who showed up at his workshop about an hour later; and Tails knew for a fact that the guardian would let the Chaotix Detectives about this later on, which was why he didn't call them.

"What gives Tails?" Amy whined. "Yeah, why'd you call us?" Knuckles asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a wall. Amy sat down on a comfy chair while Rouge sat down on the couch in Tails's living room. Tails took a deep breath and began to explain. "Yesterday, Sonic found an injured teen in the woods, which he brought back so I could take care of his injuries." Seeing their agitated looks, he hastily continued. "Yesterday, when I took a sample of his blood…" Trailing off, he saw Amy scowl and her fingers twitch, causing him to flinch; thinking she might go for her hammer. "Get on with it!" Knuckles growled, snappish. "Guys, the kid Sonic brought back…he's Shadow…" For awhile, nothing happened, before three sets of eyes bugged out in shock.

"WHAT?!"

Tails grimaced, and wondered if he should've brought earplugs. Sighing heavily, he continued. "Honestly, I have no idea how the kid is Shadow, but his blood matches the samples Gerald took of Shadow fifty years ago." He frowned, hesitating and wondered if he should tell them. "There's something you're not telling us." Rouge pointed out, catching the uneasy look in the kitsune's blue eyes. "Fine, it's just that I'm worried when he wakes up, he might not remember anything." Tails said dully. At this time, Sonic walked in, yawning. "Any changes?" Tails asked, seeing Sonic. Sonic shook his head. "No, he's still sleeping." The blue hero said quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Unknown to them, the boy was beginning to wake up.

--

The boy moaned softly as he stirred in what felt like a comfortable bed. As he opened his eyes, his vision blurred before sharpening and realized he was staring up at the metallic ceiling of a medical bay. He slowly sat up, looking around with curious emerald green eyes.

_**I guess that blue hedgehog helped me.**_

He smiled slightly at that, and rubbed his shoulder and was pleasantly surprised when he felt the soft cloth wrapped firmly around his wounded shoulder. The boy wondered who had sewn his shoulder. He promptly turned a beet red as he realized he wasn't wearing a top, but still wore his threadbare pants. He stumbled slightly as he got off the bed, surprised that it was a bit difficult to walk. He tilted his head, hearing distant voices coming from downstairs. Nodding to himself, he slowly made his way downstairs, the voices growing louder with each step that he took. And hopefully, he would get some answers.

--

"I still can't believe it," Knuckles said quietly, shaking his head slightly. "I wonder what could've happened to him." Rouge mused, thoughtfully.

Huh?

Hearing soft padded footsteps heading for the living room, Sonic looked up in time to see the dazed boy from yesterday peek his head into the living room, and those shimmering green eyes widen slightly when they lingered on the Mobains. Tails smiled in relief, glad that the boy was awake and looked alright. "I'm glad you're awake," Tails said warmly to the confused boy. The boy just tilted his head, confusion flickering in those beautiful green orbs, making him look absolutely adorable looking. "It's alright sugar," Rouge said with a saucy wink. "You can come in, we don't bite." The boy's cheeks redden and slowly entered the living room.

And Amy blushed when she realized that the boy was quite athletic looking, with a lean and muscular body. "Can you remember anything, at all?" Knuckles asked curiously, and gently. The boy shook his head sadly. Rouge deflated. Hm, looks like Tails was correct with his worries.

Sigh.

"Do you know who it was that attacked us?" Sonic asked carefully, remembering what had happened in the forest. The boy's green eyes darkened to the point of being mistakened for black, and his hand twitched slightly.

**CRASH**

Tails jumped up in fright as the lamp next to the couch shattered into tiny shards. Then the lights above them also shattered, raining glass down on the stunned Mobains. However, no one saw the flicker of a thin red energy shield around the boy when the glass rained down, before flickering away. "What the hell was that?!" Knuckles demanded. The kitsune genius glanced worriedly at the boy, and didn't like it when he saw that the boy's green eyes had burned a soulless black and a low growl left the boy's lips. "It's okay; you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Tails whispered to the boy as he past by him, so he could start cleaning up the glass. The boy blinked, and his eyes returned to their normal green hue, and looked around in confusion.

_**Did I do this?**_

Rouge saw that the boy was trembling slightly, and sighed softly. "Come on kid," She began and got up. "Let's get you cleaned up and into some better clothes." She held out her hand, and the boy looked nervous, but Tails chuckled. "It's alright," he assured the uneasy boy. Giving a shy smile, the boy took her hand, and Rouge led him out of the living room and back upstairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Knuckles saw Sonic grunt when the boy followed Rouge out of the living room, and smirked. He had suspicions about Sonic's feelings on the dark hedgehog, and he knew that his suspicions were indeed correct. While Tails was sweeping the glass up, Knuckles spoke up. "Tails, Amy," he began as the two younger Mobains looked up from cleaning up the glass. "Do you two mind if I talk to Sonic in private?" Sonic stiffened, but the two younger Mobains agreed and left the living room so Knuckles could talk to Sonic. When they were gone, Knuckles turned to face the uneasy Sonic.

Sonic shifted uneasily. _What does he want to talk about?_ He wondered and was surprised when Knuckles grinned widely at him. "What?" Sonic huffed. "You like him, don't you?" Sonic's muzzle redden. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled. Knuckles chuckled softly.

"You. Like. Shadow."

Sonic blushed hotly. Apparently he was **very** obvious. "What makes you say that?" Knuckles' chuckles grew louder and the guardian shook his head in amusement. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt anymore, Sonic." Knuckles teased as Sonic blushed even harder. "If you really like Shadow, why not tell him?" Knuckles asked after awhile.

Sonic frowned.

"He's human now, I'm not." He sighed. "It wouldn't work out." The blue hedgehog mumbled. Knuckles frowned, as he hadn't thought about that. Then the guardian realized something. "If he was running from someone, it could mean that he's in trouble." He pointed out and Sonic nodded in agreement. For he had been thinking the same thing.

Sigh…


	4. A Mysterious Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the hedgehog. What you do recognize belongs to their respective owners, and therefore are not mine and please do not sue.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares/Thoughts

--

Rouge looked back at the shy looking boy, and was glad that her friend Shadow was back with them. Although, now human, he appeared to be somewhat small and delicate looking; like a gentle breeze could break him. The boy shivered, bringing his slender, bare arms to his chest. The bat thief swore as the boy shifted on his feet, that his ebony locks shimmered and gleams of dark ruby red filtered through.

But that was impossible, right?

"Hm, we really should get you some clothes." Rouge mused. The boy raised an elegant dark eyebrow. "You mean like those?" The boy asked dryly, gesturing to the closet behind her. Surprised, Rouge turned around and blinked when she saw a set of clothing resting against a chair that sat next to the closet. "That'll work." She said with amusement. Rouge then left the room so the boy could change into the new clothing. The boy smiled slightly.

_**Maybe this won't be so bad.**_

He quickly changed into the new clothing and walked out of the room, and Rouge gave a low whistle of appreciation. "Nice," She commented after having him spin so she could get a really good look. The boy blushed cutely. Rouge then got a sly look on her face and grinned at the surprised boy. "Why don't we show Sonic your new look?" She teased and actually giggled when she saw him blush furiously. "Come on," She urged, still giggling. And with that said, she dragged a bemused boy back downstairs.

--

While Knuckles talked to Sonic, Tails decided it was time to figure out who the boy was; besides knowing that he was Shadow, they needed to know about his human life. Amy watched as Tails began a search through the blood sample he had taken yesterday.

"What are you doing?" Amy questioned curiously. "I'm trying to figure out about Shadow's human life." Tails explained, still typing away before his computer beeped furiously. He grinned. "I found it!" He said eagerly. "Found what?" Knuckles asked as he and Sonic entered the computer lab. "I just found Shadow's file." Tails explained, bringing the file up on the amnesic ridden boy.

--

Name: Heron "Harry" James Potter

DOB: July 31st, 1980

Age: 16

Hair: Ebony

Eyes: Emerald Green

Parent(s):

James Trent Potter _father_

_Born August 5__th__, 1960 Died: October 31__st__, 1981_

Lily Rosa Evans nee Potter _mother_

_Born May 1__st__, 1960 Died: October 31__st__, 1981_

Other Family:

Petunia Marie Evans nee Dursely _maternal aunt_

_Born April 5__th__, 1957_

Vernon Aaron Dursely _Uncle via marriage_

_Born November 7__th__, 1955_

Dudley Orion Dursely _cousin_

_Born June 8__th__, 1980_

--

"So, his name's Harry?" Knuckles asked, peering over Tails' shoulder to see the file up close. "Hey, it says his birthday is the same day as the ARK incident." Amy pointed out, surprised. "That is odd." Tails mused, silently agreeing with Amy. Sonic frowned and peered over Tails' shoulder and sighed. "Look closer Tails." Tails blinked, confused. "What? What is it?" The kitsune asked worriedly. Sonic stepped back with a deflated look in his green eyes. "It's a missing person's report." The blue hedgehog said dully. Tails spotted the article and read it out loud, shock filling his voice.

--

_On June twenty-third, one Harry Potter went missing from his school. If you have any clues to his whereabouts, please call the British authorities at once._

--

"According to this report, he's been missing for well over a month." Tails said, softly. "You know, I don't think he ran away." Amy said slowly. "You think he was kidnapped by someone?" Tails asked, turning his chair around so he could face her.

"Maybe."

Hearing familiar footsteps, Knuckles turned around to see a bemused looking Rouge walking in with a sly grin. _What's she smiling about?_ The guardian wondered suspiciously. "You guys will like this," She grinned widely at Sonic. "Especially you, Sonic." Sonic turned red. The door to the computer lab opened again, and the boy entered, showing off his new clothing, and he was beet red as he looked down at the floor shyly.

He was now wearing a skin tight black shirt that clearly showed off his muscular chest and baggy black pants with blood red pockets, complete with black steel combat boots. Wrapped around his slender waist were two sets of leather belts: black _and_ red, which formed an "x" around his waist. Not to mention he also had dark red leather belts wrapping around his thighs and his upper arms. To complete everything off, he wore a dark silver trimmed black leather trench coat that flared slightly at the hips, red also intersected around the edges of the coat, and finally, he wore fingerless black leather gloves. Perched on his nose was a pair of slightly slanted sunglasses, which gave him a more mature look.

Sonic was surprised to see the golden power rings wrapped around the boy's wrists. _How'd he get a hold of those?_ He wondered, but was still blushing at seeing the boy wear a lot of leather, and was getting some rather…dirty thoughts. Still blushing, he looked away, and hoped no one saw. "Gothic, yet mature." Amy mused. "It suits you." She commented, and the boy blushed shyly. He was still shy around them, but Rouge knew he was slowly coming around. Tails, at this moment, chose to explain to the boy with what they found.

"Well, we managed to find some information on you," the kitsune began carefully, as those shimmering emerald green eyes locked onto his blue ones. Amy smiled kindly at the confused looking boy. "According to what Tails found, your name is Harry Potter." She explained gently. The boy frowned, before grimacing slightly as pain flickered briefly in his mind, when an image of bright green light flashed in his mind. He quickly shook it off, it was probably nothing anyway.

Right?

To make things easier for him, Tails showed the boy the file, who silently read the file to himself, before his green eyes spotted the missing person report. And Sonic swore that crimson red flashed briefly in those beautiful green eyes, but it was soon gone. The boy, now identified as Harry, grabbed his head, as a hot searing pain washed over him, and his vision grew cloudy.

"Hey, you okay?" Amy asked worriedly, seeing him grabbing his head. Harry was hissing softly under his breath, mumbling incoherently as he swayed dangerously on his feet. Sonic cursed softly and dove forward as the boy collapsed, and managed to catch him before he could hit the ground. "What just happened?" Knuckles asked, concerned and slightly worried. "I don't know." Sonic admitted softly, brushing a reddish-tinted ebony lock from the boy's sweating face. The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow when he saw the jagged lightning bolt the boy had, had ripped open, and dark crimson blood was steadily flowing down. Sonic held the boy tightly against his chest, wondering what had caused Harry to collapse like that.

What on Earth could Harry be hiding?

--

_**Where am I?**_

_Harry looked around the dark abyss with cloudy eyes. He wasn't too sure what was happening. What he did know was, one minute he was reading the information Tails had found; before excruciating pain washed over him, then the next minute he found himself in this odd dark abyss._

"_Rammu Harry." Came a high-pitched cold voice that sounded very familiar. Harry swallowed thickly when he heard the smooth, cruel voice and slowly turned around to see a man in a black hooded robe with glowing crimson eyes that glared out, standing there. Harry frowned, trying to remember why this man seemed so familiar, and yet, nothing came to him. _"_**I know you, don't I?"**__ Harry asked, uneasily. Something about this man was sending warning signals to his brain, trying to tell him to turn around and run as fast as he can. The man chuckled darkly and Harry shuddered when he detected the cruelty in the malicious voice. _

_"Uv luinca oui tu lremt." The man said smoothly and silkily. Harry was surprised to learn that he understood the gibberish perfectly like it was English. He began backing up nervously, but kept his green eyes on the strange man. __**"I'm not a child."**__ He hissed, only to have the man chuckling grow. Harry scowled. _

_**Just what the hell is so funny?**_

_The man's chuckling stopped before looking thoughtfully at Harry. "E lyh keja oui pylg ouin sucd bnaleuic kevd." The man said smoothly. Harry tilted his head, confusion filling him and surprisingly a tiny spark of hope. _

_**A…precious gift?**_

_To Harry, this sounded almost too good to be true. There just had to be a catch to this. Harry frowned and glared at the man darkly. __**"Just what the hell are you even talking about?"**__ He growled. Suddenly, long and pale spidery hands reached out from within the dark robe and lowered the hood._

_**My god…**_

_The man was completely bald with bone white skin, slits for nostrils, thin pale lips, claw like hands, and cruel slitted crimson red eyes. The man smiled a nasty smile. "E lyh keja oui pylg dra uha drehk oui tacena dra sucd." The man hissed out, and Harry shifted on his feet in unease. __**"And that would be?"**__ He asked slowly. _

_The man smirked._

"_Ouin meva yht ouin vysmeo, uv lunca." Harry froze when he heard this. Ever since he woke up in the forest, he had felt a sense of emptiness buried deep within his heart. Could this man be telling the truth? Could he really give him; i.e. Harry, a normal life with a family?_

_**Something doesn't feel right…**_

"_Uh uha luhteuh." Harry stiffened; he had a feeling he wouldn't like the man's condition. __**"And that is…?"**__ Harry asked, trailing off. The man grinned evilly. "Zueh sa." Harry scowled heavily and glared at the man, hatred burning in his veins. __**"I don't think so!"**__ He snarled. "Dryd fych'd fryd E fyhdat du rayn, Harry." The man said coldly. Harry shifted; his unease was growing worse as the ma pulled out a thirteen-inch yew stick and pointed it at Harry._

_**I have a bad feeling about this…**_

"_CRUCIO!"_

_**I hate being right…**_

_Unbelievable and excruciating agony washed over him, after being hit with a dark misty reddish light, and it felt like to Harry, as if he was being stabbed with ten thousand white-hot knives, and then boiling hot lava flowing through his veins._

_Harry screamed…_

--

Just seconds after collapsing, Rouge heard soft whimpers leaving Harry's lips, as Sonic held the boy tightly in his embrace. "Guys, I think he's having a nightmare." She said softly, pointing it out. Sonic felt fear grip his heart as Harry suddenly began to convulse and spasmed in his arms, not only was dark blood dripping from his lips, but so were animalistic howls.

Amy cringed. "What's happening to him?" She asked fearfully, as both Sonic and Knuckles had to pin the thrashing teen to the ground, trying to keep the boy from hurting himself. Tails ran out of the room for a second, and came back shortly with a needle full of a clear liquid. "This should help!" The kitsune piped up. Tails waited until Sonic and Knuckles had Harry fully pinned, he quickly injected the liquid into the thrashing teen, before stepping back. About a minute later, Harry started to relax as whatever Tails injected him with, took effect.

"What'd you give him?" Amy questioned green eyes curious. Tails smiled weakly. "The strongest sedative I had in my lab." The kitsune explained sheepishly, holding up the empty needle. Knuckles just let out a low inaudible growl, while rubbing a dark bruise that had appeared on his right arm. Damn, the guardian had no idea that Harry was _that_ strong. Sonic just brushed a damp reddish-black lock from the boy's slightly sweating face when Amy spoke up thoughtfully. "You know Tails," The pink hedgehog began thoughtfully, as everyone turned to face her. "You should bring his family here. They might be able to help Harry with his memories." Glancing back to where Sonic was holding Harry's slender hand, Tails knew that Amy was right.

"Alright."

--

**August 7****th****, 1996**

At 4 Privet Drive Little Whining Surrey; in London, England, life for the Dursely's had grown rather depressing for them. Thirty-nine year old Petunia Marie Dursely; a graying blond haired woman with light blue eyes, had received a letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, indicating that her young nephew had been kidnapped in front of a _lot_ of witnesses at the Ministry of Magic, and that they had yet to find him.

Petunia scowled heavily as she thought of Hogwarts Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore, a hundred and fifty some year old man. Albus Dumbledore had your basic 'Merlin' like appearance with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes. However, the man's fashion sense could really be worked on. Honestly, neon purple and blue? Petunia's husband; Vernon Aaron Dursely, was a very pudgy man with no neck, curly blond hair with a blond mustache and piggy dark blue eyes, silently agreed with his wife when they had taken in their orphaned nephew, that they would make sure Harry knew nothing of the magical world. And for ten years, it worked. But, that damn old man had to butt in, and bring Harry back into the magical world, much to the fury of the elder Dursely's.

It turned out, that neither of the Dursely's hated Harry; well, except for Vernon's sister Marge (She absolutely loathed the boy). Petunia truly didn't want Harry to go to Hogwarts, since it was magic that robbed the poor boy of his parents. And even Dudley cared about his smaller cousin and had wanted to protect such a pure soul from such a terrible world; as his parents would tell him. Unfortunately, much to the Dursley's horror and anger, Harry was forced to face the man who killed his family at the end of each hellish year. And now, Harry was missing from both the magical and non-magical world. And no one knew where the poor boy was.

_Damn you Albus!_

Petunia was still furious with the elder man, and hadn't failed to remind the man each year that she and Vernon received updates on Harry's yearly adventures. Albus was supposed to ensure Harry's safety, not allow the boy to be kidnapped right under his very nose!

**RING! RING!**

Petunia looked up from where she was drinking her coffee. Vernon was at work for the day while Dudley had spent the night with some friends. So, who would be calling so early in the early in the morning? Sighing in frustration, she got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked politely, and yet a bit strained. _"Yes, is this Mrs. Dursley?"_ The voice was young, childish and male. But, defiantly not familiar. "Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?" The voice seemed to chuckle slightly. _"You may not know me, but my name is Tails."_ Petunia raised an eyebrow, like all muggles, she had seen the ARK incident on the television during Harry's birthday. _"It seems we've found your nephew, Harry here in America."_

Say WHAT?!

"H-Harry?" She stuttered, gripping the cord of the phone tightly in her grasp. Tails paused for a second before speaking up again. _"Yes. My friend Sonic is the one who found him in a forest near Westopolis. And if you want, I can arrive in a couple of hours and bring you, your husband and son here to my workshop." _Tails kindly explained. Petunia wasted no time in agreeing, and quickly hung up.

Petunia dialed her husband's office and left him an urgent message, then did the same for Dudley, who was staying the night at a friend's house. About an hour later, the two came home in curiosity. "What is it mum?" Dudley asked curiously. "Harry's been found." Was all Petunia could say. Vernon's eyes widen comically. "H-How?" He stuttered. "He's in some city called Westopolis." Dudley's own piggish blue eyes widen. "Westopolis is in the heart of the United States _and_ home to the guys who saved the planet last week!" He squealed, jumping up and down in his eagerness.

At least they could get a second chance with Harry.


	5. What Dreams Are Made Of

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the hedgehog. What you do recognize belongs to their respective owners, and therefore are not mine and please do not sue. Also, the song "What Dreams are Made Of" Belongs to Disney.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares/Thoughts

--

_**This is getting old really fast.**_

_Harry looked around in annoyance. Instead of the dark abyss from before, he found himself standing in a barren wasteland that held a dark reddish black sky and black lightning. Scattered along the dead ground, were rather large thorny red fruits that emitted a pale red mist, and dark green rocks that also emitted a light green mist._

_**Something tells me I'm not on Earth, anymore…**_

_Harry stood up slowly, but yelped as he fell back down. __**"Ow."**__ He whined, rubbing his sore bottom. Why the hell was he having so much trouble standing? It felt like his balance was all off course. _

_**What the—?**_

_After a couple of tries, Harry managed to stand up, and staggered over to what he saw what appeared to be a shallow pool of dark reddish black liquid curled up next to a dark green rock. Harry peered into the liquid and blinked in shock, when he saw his reflection peering back up at him. __His reflection was clearly not human, but more animal like. Hm, his face seemed rather similar to that of Sonic's, but darker. The face staring back was that of a young hedgehog with rich ebony fur and curved quills, and running through the dark quills were tints of ruby red. Even his once shimmering green eyes had taken on a blood red hue with amber intersecting the pupil and even amber was circling the red iris._

_Harry shuddered._

_Even though the face wasn't that of a human, to Harry, it felt oddly…normal. Like he was meant to be this dark hedgehog. A strange thought, ne? Harry straighten up, before turning around to look at the barren wasteland that also had an eerie familiar air to it. _

_**I know this place…don't I?**_

_Harry sighed. Right now, everything was confusing him, and he wished someone would just give him some straight answers for once! He brought his hands together, crossing them over his chest, shivering slightly as a chill filled his soul._

"

_Okay, who was that? Harry looked around curiously, trying to figure out the source of the deep, guttural male voice. The voice sounded so familiar, and yet, Harry could not for the life of him, put a face to the voice. The voice was so _damn_ familiar, that Harry felt safe and warm with the presence of the guttural voice. __**"Who's there?"**__ Harry asked uneasily. The dark voice chuckled softly, and Harry found himself relaxing at the rich sound._

"_ The voice questioned him softly. Harry looked around the barren wasteland, and didn't know why, but felt a strong sense of longing filled him, and it hurt. But, Harry shook his head, indicating he had no idea. The voice sighed softly. __**"What you see Shadow, is the remnants of our home world."**__ Harry's eyes widen as he took in the barren wasteland with large red eyes. This place was once a planet?_

_**Home…?**_

_Harry hadn't been expecting this, and the voice again sighed heavily. __**"I am afraid that when I had first arrived to this planet, that my blood tainted this land. Thus, corrupting the planet beyond recognition."**__ The voice paused at this moment. __**"It was after this that I knew that we would need a new world to thrive on."**__ Harry frowned, something still didn't feel quite right to him, and he chose to ask the question which had been bothering him._

"_**Just who are you?"**_

_That was when the owner of the rough voice materialized in front of Harry, and Harry backed up in fear at the sight of the demonic being. It had a head like a hammerhead shark; only with ebony scales with tints of dark red, and three glowing red eyes. Two were in its normal position, while the third was in the middle of its forehead. It had burly arms that ended in razor sharp three fingered claws that could perhaps rip steel, and had no feet so obviously it floated. __The being wore dark red robes with gold trimming the collar and cufflinks. Hanging around its neck was a series of chains where Harry recognized a jagged crescent moon and a meteorite._

"_ The being promised with a rasp, although Harry didn't see its lips move. Odd, perhaps it was telepathic? Then Harry remembered what the strange being said, and backed up nervously, and let out a surprised yelp as pitch black mists rose from the dark ground, and latched onto his wrists and ankles._

"_**What the—?!"**__ He yelped, and hissed in pain as the black wisps began to burn at his skin. Harry looked down in fright to see a dark reddish black liquid bubbling furiously over his feet, enticing a frightening cry from his lips as the black wisps began to drag him down into the dark crimson liquid. _

_**Someone help!**_

--

Tails had left for London almost two hours ago, and things had gotten pretty quiet at the workshop. After having Harry collapse in the computer lab, Sonic moved the unconscious boy to the spare guest bedroom, and sat in a chair that was next to the bed, keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping teen. Amy and Rouge were also lounging about in the guest bedroom; which was actually quite large.

Knuckles was downstairs on the phone, talking to the Chaotix Detectives, by letting them know the current events. The Chaotix Detectives consisted of the music loving Vector the crocodile, the ninja master Espio the chameleon, and the mischievous Charmy the Bee. Suddenly, a harsh and animalistic cry left Harry's lips, and once again, the unconscious boy began thrashing wildly in bed. Amy cringed at the harsh cries, and were Harry's fingernails lengthening? "Shit!" Sonic cursed, surprising Amy and Rouge. Knuckles, who had heard the harsh cries, hurriedly finished his conversation and bolted upstairs, before he too, began cursing.

Both Sonic and Knuckles had to use all of their strength to hold down the thrashing teen. Sonic felt fear grip his heart when dark crimson blood began to froth at the convulsing teen's lips. Defiantly not a good sign. "One of you two mind cleaning up the blood?" He snapped to the dazed Amy and Rouge.

Rouge was the first to snap out of her daze, and scrambled to get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. It was a bit difficult, but with a little help, Rouge managed to clean the blood from Harry's lips, and pretty soon, the cool clear liquid had turned a reddish pink. "There," she said finally as she placed the blood soaked cloth and bowl away. What none of them realized, was that trouble was about to rear its ugly head. Knuckles let out a pained gasp and was rather unexpectedly slammed into the wall by the door. The guardian slid to the ground with a grunt. There was a rather nasty looking burn marring his chest. "Ow…" He winced as the burn seared slightly with pain, and his back throbbed a bit from being slammed into the wall.

Sonic was nervous when the bright red energy began to curl around Harry's sleeping form, and it would lash out wildly at the others. And yet, the blue hero realized that the red energy; which was beginning to curl around his arms from where he was holding Harry, actually felt warm and soothing, like it didn't want to hurt him. And yet…

It also felt dark and seductive…

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Sonic looked up to see two adults and a boy standing in the doorway. The woman and man both had graying blond hair, but the woman was rather bony with a lot of neck, while the man was rather pudgy with very little no neck. The son was practically identical to the man. The woman barged past an annoyed looking Rouge and promptly marched up to the bed, and took the whimpering boy into her arms, not even caring about the wild energy that was lashing out, and began cooing soft words into his ear, while rocking him back and forth like a small child. After awhile, the energy slowly faded as Harry drifted into a hopefully more peaceful sleep.

The woman sighed as she laid him back down on the comforting bed, and brushed a reddish black lock from the peaceful face. Sonic had to admit that Harry did look rather peaceful and almost angelic in his sleep. _Like a fallen angel…what the hell am I thinking?_ Sonic wondered, and tried to get the image and perverted thought from his mind. "Wait," Knuckles began as he eyed the humans warily. "You're the Dursely's, aren't you?" The guardian questioned. The woman nodded, still brushing Harry's bangs from his face. The chubby boy; Dudley, frowned as he watched his cousin whimper as if frightened like a small child, before his mother was able to calm him again.

"What happened to Harry?" He asked sharply. Well, more like demanding then asking. Amy scowled at Dudley's rudeness. "That's just it, none of us even know." She said tightly, glaring at Dudley for his rudeness. The man; Vernon, chose at this moment to speak. But not before he gave his son a sharp look for his rude manners. "You said Harry's lost his memory, right?" Vernon asked. Rouge gave a reluctant nod, suspicious. Vernon shot his son an inaudible look, before Dudley grinned when he realized what his dad meant. Tails followed Dudley, who went to his own duffle bag, and withdrew a book from the bag. The book was done in dark red glossed with shimmering gold.

"This is a photo album full of pictures from Harry's school, his friends and parents." Dudley explained as he handed the album to Tails. Tails's blue eyes widen when he saw that the pictures were moving. "He looks so happy," Amy said softly, peering over Tails's shoulder. The picture was that of a much younger looking Harry. In this picture, he appeared to be about eleven years old with_out_ the reddish highlights, and he was hanging out with two other kids; a boy and a girl, in what appeared to be a court yard at a huge old castle.

The girl had frizzy brown hair, warm chocolate eyes and slightly large buck teeth. The boy was a bit tall for his age, gangly with shocking reddish-orange hair, a freckled face and laughing piercing blue eyes. Oddly enough, they were wearing the same uniform. The male uniform consisted of a colored tie, a white dress shirt with a gray vest over it, dark gray dress slacks and shiny black shoes. The girl's uniform was similar only with a dark gray pleated skirt instead of slacks. Tails flipped another page, this time, showing two adults. The man looked like an older version of Harry, only with hazel colored eyes. The woman had long dark red hair and laughing emerald green eyes…just like Harry's. "Are those his parents?" Amy asked, as the couple in the picture seemed to be laughing while the man lifted the woman up and spun her around.

Petunia nodded.

"Alright, you know something about Harry's past, so spill it!" Rouge growled, her voice thick with anger. The Dursley's hesitated, before Petunia reluctantly explained the history of the magical world, the war against Voldemort, and how Harry's parents were brutally murdered on Halloween fifteen years ago, all the way up to his kidnapping from the Ministry of Magic. Petunia also revealed that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, an _innocent_ ex-convict was killed right in front of him. "Poor guy." Tails said, after Petunia was done explaining; which had taken about two hours to explain everything. Sonic just held the sleeping teen's hand, and squeezed gently. Dudley saw this, and the cogwheels began turning in his brain.

Hm…

Petunia left the room briefly, before returning with a small portable stereo and placed it down on the table next to the bed. "It plays one of Harry's favorite songs." She explained, seeing their confused looks. She pressed 'play', and everyone, minus the Dursley's, jumped when the sounds of a haunting melody as if someone was playing a piano. Listening closely to the beautiful melody, Sonic could distinctly hear a young male voice singing softly.

"_**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?"**_

Sonic looked down and smiled when he saw Harry smile in his sleep, breathing softly as a soft and sweet angelic female voice joined the young males.

"_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright…"_

Unconsciously, Harry leaned into Sonic's touch, the small smile played his lips, showing that he was dreaming peacefully and sweet dreams.

"_**When I see you smiling, I go 'oh, oh, oh'."**_

Rouge smiled to herself, seeing these tiny movements. She was glad that not only was Shadow back with them, but that Sonic was also coming out of his depression. It had hurt to see a friend in so much pain.

"_I would never want to miss this…"_

Rouge then glanced over to the side, and wondered how Amy would take to the knowledge, knowing that Sonic was in love with Shadow, and not her. It would defiantly break the young hedgehog's heart if she ever learned the truth.

"_**In my heart, I know what this is…"**_

Dudley vowed at this moment, while watching his frail cousin sleeping peacefully, to protect Harry at all costs from the magical world. So that way, his fragile cousin would no longer suffer pain and heartache.

"_This is what dreams are made of…"_

"_**This is what dreams are made of…"**_

The young female voice and male voice mingled as one, and all of them could feel the love between the two singers as the beautiful melody continued to fill the bedroom, filling it with such sweetness.

"_I've got __**somewhere I belong.**__ I've got __**somebody to love."**_

In his sleep, Harry sighed, and leaned in closer to Sonic's touch, much to Sonic's surprisement. The blue hedgehog wondered if just maybe, Shadow felt the same way about him.

"_This is what dreams…are made of…"_

As the boy continued to sleep sweet and peaceful dreams, every one of them decided at that moment, to protect the fragile boy from the pain he would suffer if anyone got their hands on him.

--

_**Where am I this time?**_

_Harry looked around curiously. Gone was the barren wasteland and that demonic being, but the amnesic boy found himself standing in a hallway of some sorts, right outside a room with a door partly closed. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry edged closer to the door, and strained his hearing. _"Are you sure about this?"_ Asked a throaty, genderless voice. Harry blinked. What was this voice talking about? He was then surprised when a gruff male voice answered the genderless one. _"Yes, with the danger lurking in the future, the Chosen One will need his loved ones guiding him, if he is to choose the right path!"

_**Chosen one?**_

_The genderless voice sighed heavily. _"Very well. The chosen one, Harry Potter, will be given back not only his parents, but his godfather as well."_ Harry staggered back in shock. He could have his parents back? Wait, didn't that mean that they were dead? Was it really possible for the dead to come back to life?_

_**Huh?**_

_Hearing something, Harry whirled around and blinked as two paths appeared before him. The path to the right had an eerie fog blocking most of his vision, but he could make out a very pretty little girl with sun-kissed blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Harry thought that the little girl was wearing an old fashioned blue dress and flat blue shoes._

_However…_

_To his left, the path was shrouded in darkness as dark red lightning cackled dangerously. Harry swore he saw the demonic being from before, floating there and was holding out a clawed hand to him._

_**Oh god…**_

_Harry backed up, terror reflecting back in his green eyes. This wasn't happening, this was so not happening; his mind screamed. He curled up into a ball, frighten whimpers escaped his throat. _

_**Somebody, please help!**_

_A soft, sweet melody had just reached Harry's sensitive ears, and he looked up with tears pooling in his emerald green orbs. It sounded like someone playing a piano, and was he hearing a young couple singing?_

"I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love…"_ The song sounded so familiar, and Harry stopped as he felt a soothing warmth fill him, and Harry raised a hand to his eyes, and was surprised to learn that the warmth reminded him of something, like…Sonic._

_**Sonic…?**_

--

Sonic froze, and hastily drew his hand back as Harry began stirring from his sleep. Amy giggled as sleepy green eyes opened and the boy slowly sat up, looking around with such a cute expression on his face. "Hey, feeling better?" Tails asked, gently as those cloudy eyes focused on him, before sharpening and Harry shyly nodded. Petunia and Vernon exchanged neutral looks. "You know, I seem to remember that Harry was quiet good at singing." Vernon mused. Harry looked up, and for a second, felt a flash of fear in his heart when he saw the Dursley's, but it was soon gone.

Amy was thoughtful before speaking. "Well, there is the Fire-In-The-Sky festival that's being held downtown today. And I think they have karaoke." She explained. Dudley grabbed his duffle bag before pulling out a folder and handed it to a curious Harry. Harry opened the folder, and was surprised to see several lyric sheets. "I'm pretty sure there's a good one in there." Dudley piped up helpfully. Harry gave a weak smile, but flinched when a fleeting memory of being thrown into a small cupboard flashed in his mind, but it was gone once again. Harry soon found the perfect song and showed it to Dudley, who agreed with his choice.

_**I'm getting a bad feeling about this…**_

--

**Later**

Downtown Westopolis had been decorated wonderfully for the festival, done in different shades of red, yellow and orange. And everyone was enjoying it immensely, although the Mobains were giving odd looks when they were sighted with Harry and the Dursley's. However, none of them knew was that trouble from the magical world was also at the festival, all with the same objective:

Find Harry Potter.

One group was the Order of the Phoenix; a group dedicated to stopping the Dark Lord, and was led by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. The known members were Professor Minerva McGonagall; Transfiguration professor, Professor Severus Snape; Potions Professor, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody; a retired Auror, Remus Moony; a well known werewolf and friend of James Potter, Nymphadora Tonks; a young metamorphagus and cousin to Sirius Black, and the entire Weasely clan minus young Percy Weasely, the twins, and the two youngest Ron and Ginny.

The Weasely clan consisted of Arthur and Molly Weasely; the parents. Arthur worked as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. Molly was fierce and very overprotective of her family; just like a lioness. Bill was the eldest and worked in Gringotts Bank in Africa, while the second eldest; Charlie, worked with dragons in Romania. Percy worked for the bumbling idiot of a Minister; Cornelius Fudge, and didn't exactly treat his family very well. Fred and George were identical twins and had left school early by starting their joke shop; which Harry helped out with. Ron Weasely was Harry's best male friend, while the youngest was Ginny; who bore an eerie resemblance to the late Lily Potter, and had a major crush on Harry.

Not only were the Weasely's in Westopolis searching for Harry, but so were the rest of the group that had gone along to the Department of Mysteries. Hermione Granger; an intelligent muggleborn witch that was also Harry's best _female_ friend. Neville Longbottom; a shy and timid and slightly pudgy, but was a very loyal friend. Luna Lovegood, a blond haired girl a year younger than Harry, and was a slightly odd, but did care deeply for her friends. Along were two other fellow Gryffindor's that were in the same year as Harry and his friends; a half-blood boy named Seamus Finnigan, also Irish and had a slight accent, and an African-American muggleborn named Dean Thomas. Of course, each kid was dressed in plain tee-shirts, thin blue jeans, shorts and or skirts for the girls. Seeing as it was quiet warm in America at this time of the year.

Unfortunately, the other group consisted of the Dark Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and their children. The known Death Eaters were Lucius Malfoy with his son, Draco. Both had the same white blond hair and silvery gray eyes. Crabbe senior with his son Vincent, both were thickset and rather cruel, also both weren't exactly intelligent. Then there was Goyle senior with his son Greg, both rather dumb and with gorilla like arms. Millicent Bulstrode was only along with Pansy Parkinson, because they were acquainted with Draco, neither girl had any luck in the looks department. And last but not least, was a young African boy named Blaise Zabani, a friend of Draco's, although the boy's family remained neutral in the war.

The middle of the festival was set up to look like a stage, lights were shining everywhere as people laughed and joked around. Standing up at the stage was a young man, obviously the announcer, who looked down at the paper Amy had given him, before looking up with a wide grin.

"_Alright people,"_ The announcer began as everyone stopped talking and looked towards the stage in curiosity. "What's going on 'Mione?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who looked curious. "I'm assuming someone is about to do a song," Hermione whispered back after explaining what karaoke was.

"_Seems we've got our self a brand new singer making his debut!" _The announcer teased. _"Let's all give him a big warm welcome!" _The man quickly left the stage as all the lights burned white and shone down on the area of the festival that was dedicated to the karaoke, and everyone blinked as a handsome teen walked down. For some reason, his skin seemed to shimmer under the lights, and the two groups easily recognized this boy. "Harry?!" Ron screeched, as curious emerald green eyes landed on him. But, Ron frowned as he realized no recognition flickered in his best friend's eyes. _Could Harry really have forgotten us?_ The red head wondered sadly.

_**Hey now, hey now**_

Instantly, a hit beat consisting of drums, electric guitars and keyboards, began beating at the same time, as a nervous looking Harry walked out onto the stage, a handless microphone was wrapped around his ear.

_**Hey now, hey now**_

Harry took a deep breath, still looking nervous; the boy felt a sense of helplessness when he realized that all of his exits were being blocks by the audience and his family, he began singing. His voice was like that of an angel.

"_**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?"**_ He asked softly. _**"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright."**_ As the music seemed to swirl around him, Harry started to smile. And this was a genuine smile, not one of those forced ones he would use to give, as the wizards and witches who were watching, realized in awe. _**"When I see you smiling, I go oh, oh, oh." **_The Order was stunned, more so was Remus. He had no idea that his best friend's son could sing so well. _Looks like we never really bothered to know you cub,_ Remus thought with a sad smile.

"_**I would never want to miss this, cause in my heart I know what this is."**_ From where he was watching, Draco was truly surprised to see his school rival singing, as he had never known the Gryffindor to do so. And Harry looked truly happy, as the smiling boy started walking forward with a wide grin as the beat grew playful. "_**Hey now, hey now, this what dreams are made of."**_ Harry cheered, as the audience began to cheer and clap along with the beat. Sonic grinned from where he and the Mobains were watching. "He's really good." Knuckles mused and Sonic silently agreed with a wide grin.

"_**Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of,"**_ Harry called, grinning widely and was defiantly getting into the beat and turned around in surprise as people in sparkling silver vests and slacks along with boots started walking out, and doing back flips and cartwheels, enticing more cheers from the audience. Harry was smiling and laughing with pure delight. "_**I've got somewhere I belong; I've got somebody to love."**_ As Harry said this, his green eyes locked onto Sonic's green orbs, and the boy blushed cutely, before looking away much to Sonic's amusement. _**"This is what dreams are made of."**_

_**This is what dreams are made of…**_

Harry was starting to sweat slightly from the harsh lights, but it just made his skin shine as if a fallen angel. _**"Have you ever wondered what life was about?"**_ He asked softly, getting knowing looks from some of the people in the audience. _**"You could search the world and never figure it out,"**_ He sounded almost disappointed when he said this. "_**You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no…"**_ Here, Harry shook his finger at the audience, as if to chastise them. _**"Happiness is no mystery,"**_ He told them. _**"It's here and now, it's you and me."**_

"_**Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of."**_ The dancers were still doing their flips and cartwheels, and even doing higher flips gaining more cheers from the spectacular stunts, some where even singing along with Harry. _**"Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of."**_ Harry cheered and the audience cheered back just as loudly, clapping for the young boy who sung like an angel. "_**I've got somewhere I belong; I've got somebody to love."**_ Hermione was surprised, it sounded like Harry was singing about someone. But who could he be singing about? She searched the crowd, trying to figure out who Harry was watching while singing, but her chocolate eyes landed on a smiling blue hedgehog; and she remembered from the news that this was Sonic the Hedgehog. Hermione looked back at Harry sharply, something was up and she vowed to figure it out.

_**This is what dreams are made of…**_

Harry was starting to pant, but he was having a blast with this song. _**"Open your eyes!"**_ Harry told them, Ginny had to admit Harry was very good, and didn't look too bad up there; making her want him all the more.

_**This is what dreams are made of…**_

"_**Shout to the sky!"**_ Harry tilted his head back. To those who were paying close attention, it sounded like Harry was trying to tell someone in the audience about something.

_**This is what dreams are made of…**_

Harry was grinning, and was actually walking through the dazed crowd. _**"When I see you smiling, I go oh, oh, oh."**_ He started back for the stage, and winked at a blushing Sonic, who was getting teased big time from Knuckles.

"_**Yesterday my life was duller, now everything's technicolor!"**_

Behind Harry, the lights flashed and to everyone's shock, sparkling white light started to flutter down, earning giggles of delights from the young children and the women. "How's he doing this?" Neville asked in a daze. "It's his magic, silly." Luna said, happily. "_**Hey now, hey now!"**_ Harry called out. _**"This is what dreams are made of!"**_ He cheered, walking forward with a smile. _**"Hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of!"**_ Harry said with a light laugh. _**"This is what dreams are made of!"**_ Now, even the wizards and witches; minus the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, were getting into the music.

"_**Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of…"**_ The audience started chanting 'hey, hey, hey' very loudly, earning a grin from Harry. _**"Hey now, hey now!"**_ The chanting of 'hey, hey, hey' continued to pour forth. _**"I've got somewhere I belong; I've got somebody to love."**_ Harry shook his head, still smiling. "_**This is what dreams…dreams are made of!"**_ Harry cheered, as the audience chanted 'hey, hey, hey' much louder. _**"This is what dreams are made of!"**_

_**This is what dreams…**_

_**Are made of…**_

As the last note died away, Harry stood there, breathing heavily, his face lined with a thin layer of sweat. The boy looked up shyly as a heavy pause filled the air. For a second nothing seemed to happen, but then an enormous cheer erupted from the audience, gaining a bright red blush from Harry.

Suddenly, Harry was tackled by a red blur, and Harry yelped as he hit the ground when he felt something slam into him. He looked down in a daze to see a pretty red head girl about a year younger than him, and wore a thin dark green tee-shirt and thread bare jean shorts. She was also hugging him tightly and to his confusion, sobbing into his chest. "I'm so glad that we've found you Harry," The girl was surprised when Harry pulled her off somewhat roughly and watched her with wary green eyes. "Harry, what the hell is your problem?" She demanded angrily when he gave her a suspicious look. What really hurt was his next question.

"Do I know you?"


	6. Voldemort Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the hedgehog. What you do recognize belongs to their respective owners, and therefore are not mine and please do not sue.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares/Thoughts

--

Ginny stared at Harry, horror showing in her brown eyes. The rest of the Weasely clan, along with Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna ran up to them. "You can stop kidding around Harry, you're not fooling us." Dean scoffed. Harry frowned and turned darken green eyes his way. "I wasn't joking," Harry said sharply, his voice now lower and rougher for some odd reason. Hermione looked closer at Harry's green eyes, and she realized with a sickening thought, that Harry truly didn't recognize them.

_**Just who are these people?**_

"You really don't recognize us, do you Harry?" Hermione asked, sadly. The kids were stunned when Harry shook his head. Molly was terrified at the thought that the Dark Lord had done something to Harry's memory. Harry looked up to see an elderly man with a long silver beard, and twinkling blue eyes that were hidden behind crescent moon shape glasses, and wore queer looking neon blue and purple…dresses?

_**No…robes.**_

"Well, Harry," the old man began as Harry felt a sense of annoyance flicker briefly in his mind and he eyed the weird man warily. This man clearly had no fashion sense whatsoever. "Mind telling us how you got to America, and why you're not with your relatives?" Harry backed up with frighten eyes; he truly did not trust this man at all. The Mobains saw his fright, and Sonic stormed over, and glared heatedly at the surprised wizards and witches. Remus blinked, surprised when Sonic stood in front of Harry protectively, glaring at all of them.

"He's safe now, no thanks to you!" Petunia growled, storming forward with her husband and son. Albus was surprised to say the least, when a furious Petunia stormed up to him, and everyone's eyes widen as she slapped one of the strongest wizard's around. Then Petunia began yelling all of Albus's faults, earning dark looks from the other Order members as they looked between the enraged Petunia and the sheepish looking Albus. "Ya mind leaving him alone?" Sonic growled, glaring at the wizards and witches, as he shielded Harry from them. Bill frowned and tilted his head. To him, the Mobains didn't feel magical, so what were they? "Just who the hell are you?" Percy sneered.

Knuckles scowled. "Watch it kid." He growled back, arms crossed over his chest. Charlie sighed and wondered if his younger brother would ever get over his attitude with dealing in other people and magical creatures. Hm, seeing the dirty looks Percy was giving not only Harry, but the Mobains as well, he decided that Percy would never change. Dudley walked over to his cousin, and was worried when he saw the cornered wild look in those green eyes.

"You okay, cuz?" He asked softly. Harry gave a slight nod, watching the Order warily. Something began to stir in Ron's memory. "Wait a minute, you guys are supposed to _hate_ Harry!" He accused the bemused Dudley. Dudley snorted at this. "Puh-leez," Dudley scoffed. "We never hated Harry," The piggy boy sneered. "We only acted like we did to protect him from people like you!" Dudley finished, with an angry yell. Hearing this confused the Weasely kids, along with the kids that went along to the Ministry. _They were protecting him?_ Hermione wondered. _But from who? And why?_

Suddenly, a sweet female voice rang out from the crowd. "That would be because of us." Three people dressed in dark green cloaks began pushing through the crowd, and soon stood before the Order, a nervous Harry and wary Mobains. Two were clearly male while the smaller one was a female. The cloaks were soon removed, and the wizards and witches gaped. The woman had long dark red hair and warm emerald green eyes; appearing around the age of mid to late thirties. She wore a slimming dark green tank top, blue jean flares and black boots.

Lily Evans-Potter.

One of the men looked like an older version of Harry; only with messier hair and without the reddish highlights, and hazel eyes. The man wore thick black rimmed glasses, a simple white shirt with a black vest over it, plain blue jeans, and black boots.

James Potter.

The last man had shoulder length shaggy ebony hair and laughing blue eyes that peered out from a kind face. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, baggy dark blue jeans and black boots. It didn't hurt that he was rather good looking.

Sirius Black.

"H-how?" Remus stuttered, stunned to see his dead friends seemingly back from the dead. "Impossible…" Albus stammered, and paled when he suddenly remembered Lily's legendary temper, which Harry sadly inherited. Lily smiled sweetly at her older sister, but whirled on Albus with a dangerous look. "And you Albus," she hissed. "How dare you treat my son like he's some kind of weapon!" Lily growled, storming towards him. Harry slowly stood up, and gently brushed Sonic aside, who looked at him with concerned eyes. Harry gave him a weak but assuring smile. Anyone who knew Lily, knew better than to get in her way. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Mum?" Came the soft question from behind. Lily stopped in her ranting, before turning around and smiled warmly at a confused Harry. The red head nodded and hugged the dazed boy tightly. Harry stiffened, for some reason he wasn't used to this, but soon relaxed into her hug. "I promise Harry, we won't leave you this time." Lily whispered, hugging her son tightly. "At least Shadow's happy, right?" Amy asked quietly, unfortunately for the Mobains, not quiet enough.

"Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Sonic flinched at the familiar deep gruff voice as he and his friends slowly turned around to see a man in his late fifties with grey hair, and dual colored eyes; one blue and one lavender. The man wore a dark gray uniform and shiny black boots. There were a number of badges on his right breast.

Commander Stryfe of GUN.

A number of GUN soldiers had made their way through the crowds, after hearing the commander's question, and were currently pointing their guns at a frighten Harry. Commander Stryfe glared at the black-and-red haired teen darkly before whirling around on a nervous Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog," Stryfe began with a low growl. "You told the President that abomination died on the ARK." Here, Stryfe glared furiously at Harry who backed up into his mother's embrace; Lily sent the commander a heated glare. "Why did you lie to the President?"

Not good.

Hermione's brown eyes widen in fear as every gun was pointed straight at Harry's heart, the GUN soldiers either didn't care that Lily was holding him, or they just ignored the fact that there were bystanders near Harry. Dean saw this, and while not as close with Harry as Ron and Hermione, he knew Harry was in trouble. "Run for it Harry!" The dark skinned boy yelled. Harry didn't need to be told twice, the moment he saw all those guns being pointed at him, he pushed away gently from Lily's grasp, and turned around to run, only to have an unknown voice yell out from the crowd.

"_Incarcerous!"_

Instantly, the Order was on alert and the younger wizards and witches were alarmed when ropes shot out from nowhere, and wrapped firmly around Harry; binding the stunned teen's arms to the side, preventing him from escaping. "What the hell—?!" Harry yelled, struggling furiously to escape, only to have the ropes dig painfully into his sensitive skin. Harry fell to his knees, hissing angrily as the Weasely kids and the Ministry group, stood in front of the downed teen in a protective manner, somehow knowing just who had cast the rope binding spell. The Order was alarmed when a man dressed in a black hooded robe with glowing red eyes, along with quite a bit of people in black hooded robes and white skull masks.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"This can't be good." Remus muttered from where he stood next to Minerva. Seamus nearly flinched when he saw the rage boiling in Harry's emerald green eyes. While not close with Harry like Ron and Hermione, he had never seen the Gryffindor look so livid before.

_**What the hell is he doing here?**_

Unknown to anyone at the time, Harry's beautiful shimmering green eyes began to change. Bright emerald green slowly burned a blood red as amber began to intersect the pupil while amber started to circle the iris. It was the eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog; the Ultimate Life form. "Fryd dra ramm tu oui fyhd?" Harry growled, glaring heatedly at the man with red eyes, just knowing what really lied underneath that hood. The man gave a bone-chilling laugh. "Isn't this rich, Albus?" The man sneered, his voice was low and yet, high-pitched at the same time. Albus Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid I do not follow Tom." Albus said simply. 'Tom' growled at the name. "What I mean, Albus," 'Tom' growled. "That it's amusing that the world's savior has no idea who he is!"

"Which I'm sure you had something to do with it, snake face," James muttered sourly. When Voldemort had seen that the Potters and Black was alive, he wasn't too happy to see them. Harry just snarled and growled at Tom/Voldemort, hissing in that odd language of his. "Fryd tu oui fyhd?" Harry demanded once again. The dark lord turned and Harry could make out thin lips twisting into a cold cruel smile. "My offer still stands, Harry." Hearing this, the Order, as well as Harry's parents and godfather, stiffened. Albus had an inkling feeling he knew just what this offer was. _Could it perhaps be the same offer he made to Harry while in his first year?_ The old man wondered.

"I can return your memories, _if_ you join me." That cinched it, angry yells could be heard from various Order members. "Why the hell would Harry want to join someone who ruined his life?!" Ginny yelled, glaring at Voldemort heatedly, much to the dark lord's amusement. "Watch it, girly." Growled a Death Eater, who James was sure was Nott. Ginny squeaked, and promptly hid behind her angry brother; Ron. Harry's eyes narrowed and he spat at the Dark Lord's feet. "Hajan!" He hissed. Voldemort frowned. "That wasn't the correct answer boy," He growled. Harry's eyes widen slightly as he saw the yew colored wand being pointed at him.

_**Uh oh.**_

"_CRUCIO!"_

_**I'm seriously starting to hate this…**_

Agony.

That was all Harry knew as hot, searing agony ripped through him and clawed at his soul. Harry collapsed on the ground, withering and convulsing as pain ripped at his body. To the Order's alarm, and Sonic's fear, dark crimson blood began frothing at Harry's lips and animalistic howls ripped from his throat.

_**No more, please!**_

"Leave him alone!" Amy shrieked, seeing the dark blood dripping from Harry's lips. After what felt like a lifetime, the curse was lifted, and Harry collapsed, breathing heavily, soft whimpers escaping his torn throat as he coughed up blood. Rouge touched the boy's trembling shoulder, cradling the whimpering teen close to her chest. "Monster!" She hissed at him, showing her fangs, as her green eyes burned darkly at the bemused Dark Lord. Amy whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer, and held it tightly as she glared darkly at Voldemort, as if warning him to stay away from the downed boy. "Perhaps, Harry should witness the death of his family once more?" Voldemort purred as everyone stiffened.

_**Not again…**_

Everyone stared in shock as the ground trembled, and a wall rose in front of the wizards and witches, just as a beam of bright green light hit it. If one looked closely, anyone could see that the wall held bits of concrete and dirt. Now, while the wall shielded the others from the killing curse, forming above the Death Eaters and Voldemort, were familiar golden lightning bolts which Sonic recognized to be Shadow's Chaos Spear. Sonic looked over, and was surprised to say the least. Despite the fact that blood was steadily flowing down his lips, Harry had stomped his foot hard on the ground, apparently causing a wall to rise up in front of the wizards and witches, and was silently focusing his energy into the Chaos Spears, which were now raining down on the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Unfortunately for Harry; who wasn't used to using the Chaos Spear, which also drained him of a lot of energy, his aim was mainly off. Although he did managed to nick a couple of Death Eaters. Voldemort was surprised to see this kind of power, as Harry did not have them a couple of months ago. "Nice tricks Potter, I'll admit I'm impressed," The living Death Eaters shuddered. Having the Dark Lord impressed with someone was not good. That meant that the Dark Lord would do anything in his power to bring that person to his side. Then Voldemort smirked. "But, I suppose it would be best for all of us if you would just stand up."

Huh?

This confused everyone who was watching. To them, Harry was tied up tight and could not break such strong bonds. But the wizards and witches knew Harry could not move unless someone used the _Finite Incantarium_, the cancellation charm for any charm or hex.

Right?

Grunting, Harry gently pushed himself away from a concerned Rouge, stood up and flexed his arms, easily breaking the thick ropes that had bound him from escaping. Hermione was stunned. Was her best friend really that powerful, that he didn't need a spell to undo another? Harry looked up sharply, allowing everyone to see the newly restored blood red eyes, causing a lot of people that were near him to back up nervously. Even Voldemort was surprised to see such blood red orbs watching him, Harry's eyes were even redder than his own, for crying out loud!

Suddenly, with a loud yell, Harry slammed both his fists into the ground, and people yelped in fright as the ground surged, and cracked as the ground around the stunned Death Eaters and Voldemort, also cracked and started sinking; which was forming a rather impressive looking crater. Harry then held one foot outwards while the other remained near the back, and his hands were held out like a serpent waiting to strike. First, Harry twisted his right ankle slightly, and the concrete ground crushed inward and raced outwards and to Sonic's amusement, went straight for a Death Eater, and caused the Death Eater to do a painful split, earning a pained cry as the Death Eater collapsed and grabbed his crotch.

Harry grinned widely.

_**I could get use to this…**_

Ron winced. "That had to hurt." He mumbled as Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron's brothers agreed. "Who knew Harry was so mischievous?" Fred quipped as George snickered in response. However, the _Cruciatus_ Voldemort used on Harry, had left the boy exhausted and feeling strangely weak. Voldemort frowned, really not happy that the boy's powers were growing rapidly and soon Harry would be strong enough to take him down. And Voldemort really didn't want that. Then the Dark Lord got a wicked grin on his face.

"Well Potter," the Dark Lord began. "Perhaps your family and friends should pay for your insolence, hm?" Harry stiffened and the Mobains were angry that Voldemort dared to threaten not only Harry's family and friends, but them as well. Lily felt a sense of helplessness rise in her as she watched the Dark Lord march closer and closer to her only son. In her fright, she grabbed her husband's arm, and hugged him tightly, silent tears trickling down her face, and James felt enraged as he believed he was about to watch his son die.

_**Damn him…**_

Harry refused to allow it to show, but he was feeling a sharp pain growing in his chest. It wasn't the _Cruciatus_ that was for sure, but this pain felt almost…familiar. In fact, the pain just grew worse as his anger grew at the fact that Voldemort was threatening his family and friends. Unknowingly, his anger grew to the point that a red haze had settled over his vision, and unknown to him, a familiar red energy began to swirl around him and lash out wildly, and burning everything it touched. In their fear, the Death Eaters sent more killing curses Harry's way, but the bright red energy just swallowed the killing curse up.

This couldn't be good.

If Harry could truly stop the killing curse without a problem, then what hope did the Death Eaters have against the amnesic boy who was glaring murderously at them? Voldemort eyed Harry warily as the red glow the teen was emitting grow brighter, he couldn't help but wonder as Harry walked forward, if it was a good idea to threaten the boy's family and friends. Harry's eyes were glowing brightly as his black-and-red hair seemed to sway gently with an invisible breeze. The aura was so bright, that Harry was beginning to hurt inside as he glared at Voldemort with pure hatred. Unknown words rose up in his cluttered mind. Strange words that also felt familiar at the same time. The red energy burned white as Harry seemed to hunch over.

"_**Chaos Blast!"**_

The name came out in a dangerous hiss. It was like something or some_one_ more dangerous had taken control of Harry's body. The red energy had finally burned white and everything around Harry exploded as the energy washed over a five hundred mile radius. When the light died down, Harry was swaying back and forth on his feet and was about to fall when Sonic dove forward and caught the boy before he could hit the ground, and held him close.

_**So tired…**_

Harry looked up with sleepy eyes and was surprised when he saw the destruction his rage had caused, and turned a light pink. Hm, seems he would have to control his temper better, ne? Rouge looked over and cursed when she saw that Commander Stryfe and several GUN soldiers heading their way before turning to face a tired Harry and Sonic. "You better get out of here before Commander Stryfe shows up," She warned Harry, who had looked up and spotted the GUN commander and frowned. Sighing, he removed himself from Sonic's warm grasp, and warped away in a flash of ice blue light.

Sonic glanced at the skies to see the sun beginning to set, and sighed softly. "Good luck Shadow," he mumbled as he started to help the GUN soldiers clean the area up. However, certain people were making plans so they could catch up with Harry to make sure the amnesic boy was alright.

--

Hidden deep within a lab underneath a forest that was crawling with robots, was a very familiar man known quite well to Sonic and the gang: Eggman. The scientist leaned back in his seat as EggPawns scrambled about, with an amused look on his face. "So, Shadow's alive eh?" He mused, stroking his mustache in thought. "Well, then I'll have to see about recruiting the boy for my own purposes."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"


	7. The Arrival of Black Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the hedgehog. What you do recognize belongs to their respective owners, and therefore are not mine and please do not sue.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

**_Blah_** - Black Doom's speech

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares/Thoughts

--

Moments after disappearing from the festival, Harry reappeared on a hill that was at the edges of a forest that overlooked Westopolis. Harry leaned against a tree, his arms calmly crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed, allowing his breathing to remain slow and even.

_**Did I anger someone in a past life?**_

Harry sighed. Right now he felt lost and alone more than ever. With Sonic and his friends, Harry felt safe and warm, and perhaps a sense of love as well. Also, seeing the couple claiming to be his parents brought an ache in his heart, albeit a rather pleasant ache.

"Harry?"

Tense, Harry slowly turned around to see his parents, Sirius with Remus, the entire Weasely kids, the Ministry group, Dudley, and the Death Eater children; i.e. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabani.

Harry just raised an eyebrow, clearly not recognizing any of them. Although he did wrinkle his nose when he saw the thick round faces of Crabbe and Goyle, the pug like face of Pansy, the round face of Millicent and the narrow face of Draco. Hm, they weren't exactly some of the best looking kids around. Then again, who was he to decide how someone should look? "So Potter," Malfoy mocked. "See you've lost your memory." Annoyed, Harry closed his eyes again, and turned his back to the spoilt Slytherin Prince, who scowled at him.

_**What a brat.**_

Lily went up to her brooding son, and hugged him gently from behind. Now that she and James were alive, she wasn't about to let her baby out of her sight. Remus was talking with Sirius, trying to figure out they were able to come back to life, and still couldn't figure out as Sirius had no idea. "Look Potter," Pansy began with a huff as those ruby eyes locked onto her dark brown orbs. "We actually want to help you out." Seamus turned a dirty look on the pug-faced Slytherin. "Puh-leez, you Slytherin's hate Gryffindor's, especially Harry." He scoffed. "Why would you want to help him?" Dean added, curious to know why the Slytherin's wanted to help their enemies. But it was Hermione who figured it out.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin's with understanding eyes. "You guys have seen what Voldemort does with his victims," she had decided last year it was useless in saying You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, instead she chose to call the Dark Lord by his given name of Voldemort. The Slytherin's flinched when she said 'Voldemort'. Rolling her eyes, Hermione ignored the flinch and continued. "And you don't want to go down that path of murdering innocent people, do you?" She finished, watching the Slytherin's sharply. "Yes, none of us want to kill children, much less follow that maniac." Blaise said quietly, looking disturbed.

Obviously he and the other Slytherin's had witnessed a raid, and it didn't agree with them. Hm, seems Voldemort didn't have as loyal followers as he thought he did. At least, they didn't see a raid or a torture session like Harry used to get every single night throughout the entire fifth year. "It won't be that easy," Harry said out of the blue, though his eyes were still closed. "He's right," Charlie said with a sigh. "Anything can happen when dealing with Riddle." Luckily, the older Order members knew about Voldemort's real past as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Dudley suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Tails mentioned that Harry had somewhat a past with the rest of the Mobains." He piped up helpfully. James glanced at his fat nephew, interested when it was explained that the Mobains were the humanoid animals from before. Dudley also caught the interest of Harry.

_**Perhaps that's why it feels like I know Sonic and his friends…**_

"Really?" Percy asked, slightly confused but interested as well. Dudley grinned. "Yup, according to Tails, Harry helped save Earth by stopping the ARK!" The piggish boy squealed happily. Hermione was surprised. "Say, the Space Colony ARK incident occurred on your birthday, Harry." She said, looking at Harry with amazed eyes.

Hm.

"So, what you're saying Granger, is that Potter had somehow stopped this ARK thing on his birthday?" Millicent asked skeptically. "How?" Goyle grunted. Hermione frowned, she hadn't thought about that. "I don't know." The frizzy haired witch mumbled. "Actually, Tails thinks it might be reincarnation." Dudley added, earning surprised and curious looks.

Reincarnation?

Harry was just content to watch the city as the sun set in the distance, his eyes closed as a look of peacefulness played at his face, and Lily was just happy that she could hold her baby boy. However, Harry's eyes were clouded over with the faint memories that he actually did have. A small breeze brushed through the group, and a newspaper was stuck to Bill's feet, who bent down to pick it up and read the main article out loud so everyone could hear.

_"Fire-in-The-Sky Festival!"_ Bill read out loud, the sunlight reflecting off his dragon fang earring as he tilted his head in confusion. _"Fifty year return of the Black Comet!"_ Hermione frowned, as she had never heard of that comet before. Hearing 'Black Comet', caused Harry's ears to perk up as the boy sensed that he somehow knew that name, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out how.

_**Shadow the Hedgehog…**_

Harry frowned as deep red and gold stained the skies. "I'm suddenly getting a very bad feeling about everything." Neville said with a whimper. Luna quietly held his hand and smiled softly at the timid Gryffindor. Ginny silently agreed with Neville and shivered as the air temperature grew cooler.

_**Why does that name haunt me?**_

_**It's the only thing I can remember.**_

_**And that gruesome image.**_

Harry shook his head, his eyes closing briefly, but none of them missed the pain reflecting in those blood colored eyes. Something about the name and 'Black Comet' kept bothering him, and Harry really didn't like it.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

--

_**Got to escape!**_

_He grabbed the slender and tiny hands of a little girl that looked no older than twelve. The little girl was very pretty with long sun-kissed blond hair that was held back by a light blue ribbon, creamy skin and large sapphire blue eyes. She wore a simple yet pretty old-fashioned blue dress with long sleeves and the dress ended just a bit below her knees, and plain flat blue shoes._

_GUN soldiers had somehow learned of his existence, and had boarded the ARK. Already the other ARK scientists were dead, while he and the little girl were the only living beings on the ARK, save for the GUN soldiers, and the Professor himself. Unfortunately, GUN soldiers were right behind him; he was furious that someone had sent GUN here _and_ shut down the ARK's internal defense systems._

_The two raced down the hallways, with him dragging the poor girl; who luckily understood the trouble that was happening, and made no complaints when he dragged her forcefully down the metallic hallways. __Finally, the two friends reached the escape podual room with time to spare. Sadly, there was only one pod left and it was only big enough for one of them. Even worse, the GUN soldiers had caught up with them. He whirled around, still holding the girl's hand tightly in his gloved one. _

_A GUN soldier pointed a pistol at the little girl who had turned and reached a hand out to him. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and everything flashed a brilliant white…_

"_**Maria!"**_

--

Harry shook his head, coming out of his daze as he removed himself from his mother's embrace, and looked utterly confused. "Just who am I?" He mumbled to himself. "And why can't I remember anything?" Harry frowned. "And who is this Maria?" Ginny felt a spark of jealously in her heart when Harry muttered the name 'Maria' fondly.

Hm?

Suddenly, the setting sun filled sky burned a blood red as black clouds began to overwhelm the skies. To their fear, a swirling vortex of dark reddish black mist began forming in the sky, and these huge strange beasts began dropping from the vortex and started trashing the city. From where he stood, Harry could actually make out a bulky black creature with reddish scales slam onto the ground, creating a shallow crater before overturning a car and firing from a small silver pistol that was emitting an eerie lavender glow. Fires were slowly beginning to overwhelm the city as more and more black creatures came from the vortex, the city would soon be on the verge of destruction.

"What the bloody hell are those things?!" Ron screeched, pure terror clearly heard in his voice. Harry just grunted. "Hmph, pathetic." He growled. "I don't have time for these humans." He turned around as if ready to leave, when Percy spoke in a sneering voice. "Careful Potter, people will start mistaking you for a dark wizard." The snotty red head mocked. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus gave the young man a dark look. "Watch it brat," Sirius growled.

**_"Shadow..."_**

Harry froze when he heard the familiar guttural voice. He slowly turned around and backed up slightly as a six tentacle eye floated in front of the stunned group. The tentacle eye was colored a very dark purple while the eye itself was a blood red with a yellow hue backround and a slit for the pupil. The red iris glowed softly before a holographic image of the demonic being from a previous nightmare of Harry's, appeared before the stunned group. Harry looked upwards, as the being was rather tall, despite being a hologram.

**_"As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here."_** The being rasped in its, er, his guttural voice. Harry looked up into the three red eyes, confusion clearly showing in his own red orbs. _**"Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me as promised."**_ The being hissed. Lily gripped James's hand tightly. This being felt more powerful and far more evil than Voldemort can ever hope to be.

Throughout this whole tirade, Harry was silent but then he spoke up in an angry tone. "Just who are you, and how do you know my name? And what are you talking about?" Harry demanded angrily, waving his arms about in an angry manner. And just like that, the hologram ended, once the tentacle eye was satisfied when it delivered the message, and flew off. Harry was about to chase it down, when beams of blue energy shot down from the skies, causing the ground in front of Harry to explode. The amnesic ridden boy had to shield his eyes from the falling dirt; confusion filling him.

Harry frowned.

"Just what was that all about?" Blaise asked, loudly. Harry's frown deepened. "If he says he knows the truth to who I am, then like it or not, I have to believe him." Harry muttered, clenching his fists tightly. "The only way I'm gonna get the secrets to my past, is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" With a grunt, Harry clicked his heels and took off running, well; it was more like he was skating on the ground…about a couple inches above the ground that is., leaving behind a rather thick cloud of dust. The kids coughed heavily as the adults tried to clear the dust away. "Since when was Potter so damn fast?" Pansy growled, coughing heavily. "Technically he isn't." Hermione muttered, wheezing on the thick dust. "Oh James, I just know something bad will happen to Harry." Lily said sadly.

She had no idea how right she was.

--

Harry was skating toward the burning city at an alarming rate, as buildings blurred past him. He had been surprised when he started running toward the city, as he had no idea he could be **this** fast, which should be physically impossible. After about ten minutes, Harry finally reached the city limits, and was stunned to see cracked pavement, shattered windows, and overturned cars. There was blood everywhere, but no people.

Where was everyone?

Harry hoped that Petunia and Vernon made it out safely before these weird black creatures started attacking the city. The amnesic ridden boy slid through several large golden rings as if they weren't even there, and Harry felt a surge of energy pump through him as he kicked his speed up a notch. Harry skated past the buildings until he saw a queer looking red springboard ahead that was glowing softly. The teen jumped onto the springboard, and actually _flew_ twenty feet into the air, and was currently falling through the buildings; ignoring the facts that a fall like this would normally kill him.

Luckily, Harry wasn't normal.

_**Promised times, eh? Better see about filling that so-called promise.**_

Harry landed down on the ground safely, and looked around. Hm, there was no one around. Human or otherwise, and this worried the teen. Harry found it odd that he hadn't seen any GUN soldiers since re-entering the city, and that couldn't be a good sign.

Hm?

Feeling a warmth swirling around his body, Harry looked down to see a flat blue stone underneath his feet, pulsing with a soft bluish green aura; which continued to send warmth through his body. It was pleasant to say the least. Hearing the loud noise of guns firing, Harry looked up, just in time to see a frighten GUN soldier; who had been firing his pistol, had been sent crashing to the ground off to the left in a lifeless heap as blood pooled underneath the GUN soldier's motionless body. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the GUN soldier was dead.

Harry's red eyes locked onto an odd looking creature. It had a thin angular body, a long tail that whipped back and forth angrily, and was mostly covered in ebony scales with blood red scales linings its wings and pointed ears. And were those claws at the end of its wings? Then Harry saw that it had four glowing amber eyes, two eyes on each side of its angular and pointed head.

_**A Black Hawk…**_

Harry blinked, wondering how the hell could he know of the creature's name?! Inching towards the lifeless body of the GUN soldier, Harry reached out for the corpse's pistol, and managed to wrestle the gun away and checked the ammo. Hm, only nine millimeter rounds, and there was only ten shots.

Not exactly a good thing.

He grimaced at the sight of the dark blood. There was at least one thing Harry knew about himself, he hated the sight of blood. Suddenly, the Black Hawk screeched and dove for the now nervous Harry, who shakily raised the pistol up, and pulled the trigger. Harry was forced back by the blast of the bullet leaving the gun, and the Black Hawk shrieked as it was struck before bursting into dark greenish black smoke, and Harry gagged as dark greenish black liquid splashed onto him.

Gross!

Harry sniffed the liquid and gagged heavily. The liquid had a strong metallic scent as he realized it to be the creature's blood. Instincts told him to snap his fingers, and as he did, the blood _actually_ lifted itself off of his shaking form and evaporated into nothing.

_**Cool.**_

Harry jumped down from a jagged ledge to see Sonic taking out another Black Hawk with a body spin attack. Hearing footsteps, Sonic turned and smiled tiredly at the teen who just raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey Shadow," Sonic greeted warmly, with redden cheeks. Harry raised an eyebrow, curious to why Sonic was blushing. "Looks like these black creatures really mean business." Harry gave a slight nod; red eyes harden at the sight of so much damage done by the strange black creatures. "Why don't we clean up after them?" Harry grinned as he caught the hidden meaning in Sonic's question.

Huh?

Harry and Sonic turned around; hearing gunshots. Sonic bristled as he saw a lone GUN soldier not only trying to shoot down two more Black Hawks, but a new black creature as well. Harry's eyes narrowed as he took in the creatures' features. It was about five foot five in height and rather bulky with muscles. Like the Black Hawk, this new black creature had rich black leather skin, while its arms and legs were littered in ruby red scales, and had three-clawed hands and two-talons for feet. It also had two almond shape glowing amber eyes. Harry felt disgusted and a sense of fear shoot through him.

_**A Black Warrior…**_

_**How do I know this?**_

_**And why am I so nervous?**_

Harry raised the pistol that he took from the corpse, and pulled the trigger four times, Sonic winced from the loud noise the small gun made, but his green eyes widen in shock as each Black Hawk and the lone Black Warrior burst into greenish black mist before a small about of blood of the same color splashed onto the ground.

Sonic looked dazedly at the silent teen who lowered the smoking gun; eyes cool and harden. _How did—?_ Sonic wondered in shock. The lone GUN soldier, having seen this, chose to forgive Harry for his past actions as 'Shadow'. "Thank you for your help, Shadow." The soldier praised. Harry's cheeks took on a rosy red hue and he looked away in embarrassment, not used to be praised by someone else. The GUN soldier watched as Harry removed the ammunition clip from the pistol and the boy frowned, seeing he only had five shots left. "Do you need more ammo?" The soldier questioned. Harry gave a slight nod. "Yes, I have only five left." The teen said quietly.

Harry blinked; surprised when the GUN soldier handed over two extra mags; that would mean Harry had an extra twenty shots making twenty-five in total. Hopefully, that would be enough to take care of the black creatures here in the city. If not…

Harry shuddered as he didn't even want to think about it. "Thank you again Shadow." The GUN soldier said quietly as Sonic gently took Harry's left hand as Harry's right hand held the pistol. "Come on," the blue hedgehog urged. Harry flushed even harder as he allowed Sonic to drag him down the street where they came to another set of Black Hawks and a lone Black Warrior, as well as several GUN soldiers.

"Ya know, this is really starting to get old." Sonic grumbled as he released Harry's hand and curled his body into a homing dashing, and not only bounced off the ruined stone walls, but slammed hard into the Black Hawks before landing back next to the amused looking Harry. Sonic made a face as he saw the dark green blood staining his blue fur. _Just peachy_, he thought sourly. Harry realized with a state of uneasiness, that Sonic had completely missed hitting the Black Warrior, and said alien was focusing its bug like amber eyes on the two.

_**Not good…**_

_**Yikes!**_

Sonic was still trying to get the dark greenish blood off from his quills, and had failed to see the looming Black Warrior, but Harry saw it coming and took action. Sonic yelped as he felt a pair of delicate and yet strong hands shove him to the ground before his sensitive ears picked up on a pained cry, and he looked up with frightened green eyes. His green eyes met the garnet orbs of Harry; whose eyes had clouded over in pain, and Sonic felt something warm drip onto his quivering form. His green eyes traveled down and widen in shock when he saw dark crimson blood with dark greenish black intersecting with the dark crimson, was slowly dripping from a rather nasty looking gash that ran half way down Harry's right side.

_Oh my god,_ Sonic thought in horror as Harry collapsed on top of the dazed hedgehog, who held him tight against his lean body. Then Sonic looked up and rage filled him when he saw that the Black Warrior's right clawed hand was covered in dark crimson blood.

Harry hissed in pain when Sonic set him down gently; unfortunately the GUN soldiers had also seen this, and were beginning to doubt Commander Stryfe's insistence on the abomination that was Shadow. All the GUN soldiers that were present, all they saw was a young teenage boy risk his life to save Sonic's. Sonic glared at the Black Warrior with pure hatred before he launched himself into a furious body spin before launching into a homing attack and slammed extremely hard into the surprised Black Warrior. After a double hit combo, the Black Warrior burst into dark greenish smoke and Sonic shook off the blood from his body, wishing to gods that he could take a hot shower to rid himself of the blood, before heading back towards Harry.

Harry looked up through hazy vision to see Sonic's concerned gaze peering down at him. "I'm fine," He groused through his pain, struggling to stand up, a hand over the gash, which continued to seep with blood. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "No you're not." He retorted, helping the annoyed Harry up, and letting the teen to lean heavily on the hedgehog's shoulder.

The dark haired teen looked around and was surprised to see the GUN soldiers backing off as the two limped onward and blinked when he saw a green emerald the size of an adult sized-fist. The emerald was pulsing softly and Harry felt a sense of familiarity ring through him. Sonic saw the emerald and smirked. "That's a Chaos Emerald, using it will unlock unlimited power." He told the dazed teen.

_**So that's a Chaos Emerald, eh?**_

Harry stepped away from a curious Sonic, who watched in awe as Harry inched toward the emerald and reached out a blood soaked hand to the glowing emerald, and those who were watching; just gaped as the Chaos Emerald hovered in front of Harry, before seeping into his very skin. Harry grimaced as he felt a tingling sensation at his side and looked down to see the gash sealing up as fresh skin grew over the wound, and watched as his clothes magically stitched themselves back together. Somehow, Harry felt as if he knew that the green Chaos Emerald represented healing.

_**Just how do I know all of this?**_

_I thought Shadow couldn't remember anything,_ Sonic thought in confusion. So how could he, as Harry, know about this hidden power of the Chaos Emeralds that not even Knuckles knew about? There was more to Project: Shadow than anyone knew, and Sonic vowed to figure it out so he could help his friend, and perhaps even more…?

Harry straightened up and looked up and was surprised to see a small springboard that was being powered by an eerie green glow and looked up to the ledge that was clearly beyond their reach. Well, damn. It looked like the two had to use the springboard to continue. "Looks like we'll have to use that to continue." Harry mumbled, gesturing to the springboard and Sonic understood. "Race ya to the top." Sonic teased, much to Harry's amusement, who followed the blue hedgehog as they jumped onto the springboard and with a gentle push, leapt into the air, and landed on the ledge that had been about thirty feet above their heads.

Harry was surprised to see the Order of the Phoenix, his parents along with Sirius and Remus, and the Weasely Clan, the Ministry group along with the Death Eater children their parents and even _Voldemort_, fighting the black creatures with every spell, curse and hex that they knew. Hell, some of them were even dark curses, and weren't causing all that much damage.

Apparently, Voldemort reluctantly agreed to a truce once the black creatures showed up and began terrorizing all of Westopolis and even killing innocent bystanders. Several Death Eaters and a couple of inexperienced Order members had even been killed in a brutal fashion that had even shocked Voldemort to the core.

Hm?

The strange tentacle eye that had delivered the ominous message, turned; its eerie slitted red pupil glowed darkly when it saw not only Harry but Sonic as well. _This can't be good_, Sonic thought uneasily and he didn't like the way the eye was well, eyeing his friend/secret crush. For some odd reason, the name of the eye came to Harry, as it rose up in his cluttered memory.

_**Doom's Eye…**_

_**How did I know that?**_

_**And why am I terrified?**_

Harry swallowed thickly, clearly not liking the fear that was filling him as he eyed the eye nervously. His fear grew as a familiar rough voice was being emitted from Doom's Eye as a new name popped up in his memory as an image of the floating three eyed demonic alien appeared in his mind.

_**Black Doom…**_

**_"You are late Shadow!"_** Black Doom growled through the eye; and Harry suddenly remembered that the third eye acted as a spy for Black Doom who could not enter a planet's atmosphere…

**_"From now on, my eye shall follow and observe you for me."_** The wizards and witches that were near by, looked up when they heard this. _**"Now destroy these insolent soldiers!"**_ Sonic froze and whirled around to face Harry with wide eyes. There was no way Harry would follow the instructions, right? Voldemort and his Death Eaters looked on interest as the 'Light' wizards and witches looked on in horror.

Would Harry listen to Doom's Eye?

"Heh, heh." Voldemort's eyes narrowed. Was the Potter brat laughing? Had the ex-Gryffindor gone completely insane? Harry's eyes were shadowed by his bangs as the amnesic ridden teen continued to snicker loudly. Ron and Hermione exchanged uneasy looks. "Think the poor bloke's lost it?" Seamus asked uneasily.

"Who knows." Ron mumbled. "Please Harry, do not do it!" Albus pleaded. The old man was not only concerned for the innocent bystanders of Westopolis and the GUN soldiers, but for the boy that he was beginning to care for like his own grandson. Suddenly, Harry bypassed the terrified GUN soldiers, before flicking his right wrist. To everyone's amazement, the golden energy bolts of Chaos Spear formed above his head, and with a second flick of his wrist, Harry sent the energy bolts at the harassing Black Warrior's. Sonic smirked, glad that Harry was following his heart and not the instructions of Doom's Eye.

Doom's Eye, however, was not amused.

**_"What do you think you are doing?!"_** It hissed, furious as Harry looked up with a cocky grin and mischievous red eyes. _**"Do not attack our soldiers!"**_ Sonic let out a loud laugh as Harry just flipped Doom's Eye off. Definitely the rebellious type, which Sonic was liking more with each passing minute.

He blushed at the thought.

Harry suddenly tensed when he heard Doom's Eye next sentence; which earned the curiosity of the Dark Lord. _**"Our race is recognized by their jet black and crimson red skin."**_ Sonic tensed. In the past, Shadow had been known to be a…jet black and crimson red hedgehog. Did that mean….?

Oh boy.

Harry growled as he glared at Doom's Eye, red eyes flashing. And even the red strands in his jet black hair seemed to brighten, if that was even physically possible. He did have similar features to that of the black creatures, Hermione mused silently before shaking it off. There was no way her best friend could be with the black aliens…right?

Right?

The wizards and witches gaped as Harry and Sonic sped off, leaving behind the dazed group to choke on the dust. "Geeze, really need to know how he got so fast." Pansy groused as she coughed heavily once more on the dust. But, the younger kids realized that with this invasion, Harry was indeed changing, and neither the Gryffindor's or the Slytherin's were sure, if this was a good thing.

--

"We better watch out for those lasers that are coming from those alien ships." Sonic said nervously after they skidded down a long and sloping hill. Harry leaned against a ruined building, checking his ammo carefully. Before they had left the wizards and witches behind, Harry had found a sub-machine gun inside a crate and had gotten it out. The ex-Gryffindor was pleased to see that this gun held a lot more ammo. A flutter of words dragged themselves up into his mind.

_**Infinitus Ammus**_

Harry blinked, and was surprised to see a barely noticeable white aura around the gun and checked the ammo again, and nearly choked when he realized his thought of 'infinitus ammus' had somehow given the machine gun unlimited ammo.

Weird.

Another beam of ice blue energy shot down from the skies, clear signs from the alien ships firing down on Earth from somewhere in space. This was defiantly not good. Harry got a sudden thought as he eyed the blue hedgehog carefully. "Say Sonic," He began as Sonic turned to look at him in curiosity. "Yeah?" The blue hedgehog asked. Harry stood back up. "Why are you helping me?"

"Er…"

Harry just rolled his eyes, to him; he felt as if he would never understand the speedy hedgehog. But, it felt right to stay near him than with the black creatures. So why was he feeling so funny when he was with Sonic?

_**Nah…**_

_**It couldn't happen…**_

_**Could it?**_

Harry looked away with redden cheeks at his disturbed thoughts and quickly shook them away. Now was not the time to be fantasying, Westopolis needed all the help it could get in defending against the black creatures. However, Harry did hope that the Dursley's made it out safely before the black creatures attacked the city.

Eh?

Harry turned around, frowning slightly. The ex-Gryffindor was surprised to see two more Black Warriors as well as several Black Hawks behind them. "Aw man!" Sonic whined. "No matter how many we take out, they just keep coming!" Harry's frown deepened as he spotted several thorny red fruits surrounding the shadows. He suddenly sneezed violently as a strange scent reached his sensitive nose. Sonic glanced at him, surprised by the violent sneezing. "Bless you! You okay?" The blue hedgehog asked, concerned. "There's something up with those fruits." Harry mumbled through his severe sneezing. "Then, maybe we should move out of this area." Sonic said, worriedly, eyeing the Black creatures warily.

_**What's this odd energy?**_

Harry was surprised when he could feel a pleasant warmth pool inside him as his body grew pleasantly warm and unknowingly, to him, his eyes had taken on a bright blue hue as the same blue light swirled around his body. Sonic turned around, wondering why Harry wasn't talking, and was startled when he saw familiar blue energy swirling around Harry.

_No way!_ Sonic thought in shock. _Is he using Chaos Control?_

Sonic had to shield his eyes as the area was lit up with blinding bright blue energy, and when the light died down and that Sonic was able to see again, the blue hero was surprised to find out that they were in another part of Westopolis. Sonic looked over and blinked when he saw the blue Chaos Emerald floating just a measly five feet away.

"Harry!"

"Sonic!"

Harry and Sonic turned around to see that the Order, Harry's parents, Sirius, Remus, the Weasely kids, the Death Eater children, Voldemort and his Death Eaters; who hung back, and of course the Mobains. Harry pocketed the blue Chaos Emerald, which, unknowingly to Harry, entered the amnesic ridden teen's body. Sonic turned back to face Harry with a wide grin, seeing the black-and-red haired teen leaning against a ruined wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. "That was sweet, Shadow!" He cheered.

Harry opened his eyes and scoffed at the blue hedgehog. "Yeah, well, I'm not here to save you." He muttered. Sonic just laughed. "Heh, heh. Had a feeling you'd be saying that." Sonic then smirked. "How about a little friendly competition?" Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. Was it just him, or was Sonic being as annoying as an immature child? "Don't waste my time." Harry grumbled. Suddenly, Doom's Eye floated by, and everyone heard Black Doom's voice rasp in their minds. Harry stiffened while Sonic frowned, and the others…? Well, they weren't too sure on what to think about Black Doom.

**_"We have found the third Chaos Emerald."_** The eye rasped sharply. _**"This city means nothing to us now."**_ And flew off, leaving the gang behind. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he turned to face a silent Harry. "Guess that means, welcome to the next level!" Sonic teased, before racing after Doom's Eye, leaving Harry and the others in his dust. Harry scowled, before taking chase.

"Get back here!" Harry yelled.


	8. Westopolis Falls and Kidnappings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the hedgehog. What you do recognize belongs to their respective owners, and therefore are not mine and please do not sue.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

**_Blah_** - Black Doom's speech

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares/Thoughts

--

Harry skidded down long and winding streets, racing past burning cars and destroyed buildings. He grimaced at the sight of overturned cars, and cracked streets. There was also blood everywhere. But no signs of humans, the black creatures nor of Sonic. The wind whipped at his face while his muscles screamed at him to slow down.

_**I just got to keep going…**_

Harry hadn't been too pleased when he found out that he had lost track of the blue speedy hedgehog. In the distance, the amnesic ridden teenager could make out the faint sounds of multiple gunfire, but still no signs of Doom's Eye or Sonic. And Harry was growing angrier by the second that he hadn't found anyone.

_**Goddamn it! Where the hell are those two?!**_

While Harry had been cursing under his breath when he had come to an abrupt halt to catch his breath, he failed to see Doom's Eye floating up to him. _**"Shadow,"**_ Harry jumped, as he hadn't heard the tentacle eye and whirled around to meet the floating eyeball with a raised eyebrow.

**_"My soldiers have already secured the emerald. This city means nothing to us."_** Doom's Eye growled. _**"Time to withdraw!"**_ Before once again, flying off and leaving a very confused Harry behind. Harry then bypassed a nervous GUN soldier before running head first into a surprised Sonic. Sonic groaned and rubbed his head, before looking up to see who had run into him.

Emerald green met ruby red.

Sonic smiled warmly as he realized that he was staring into a surprised Harry's face. "Where ya been slowpoke?" He asked lightly. "Looks like those black creatures turned tail and ran," Sonic stood up and helped Harry to his feet. "Why don't we finish what we've started?" Harry smiled shyly. Suddenly, a nearby crate with the GUN crest on it, collapsed in on itself, revealing a submachine gun inside. Harry raised an eyebrow as he recognized it to be a **MP5K-PDW Personal Defense Weapon**, without the butt. In other words, it looked to be a modern version of the old nineteen seventy-two version of the **H&K MP5K **submachine gun.

Interesting.

Harry took it, and as his hands brushed against the cool black metal, the submachine gun glowed softly, before returning to normal. Unknowingly to Harry, he had somehow unconsciously cast a wandless infinity ammo spell on the gun, before he strapped it, so it slung across his chest.

Hm?

Harry and Sonic looked up in time to see a large dark blue curved ship flying through the air at an alarming rate. Unfortunately for them, they needed something to keep up with it on the ground. Harry looked around before he spotted a sleek silver motorcycle with the GUN crest on the side printed on the side. "Will that work?" Harry asked, pointing at the motorcycle, and Sonic followed his gaze with an raised eyebrow. "You know how to ride?" Sonic asked. Harry grinned slyly as he got on. "No, but I learn fast." Harry said lightly. Sonic reluctantly got on, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Harry started the bike up. Sonic nearly jumped as the bike hummed to life underneath them. Then, Harry kicked it into gear and they were off!

Sonic never did like human vehicles very much; preferring to use his own feet instead. But he was glad that he was with Harry/Shadow. They drove down long winding roads and sharp curves while avoiding angry Black Hawks and Black Warriors, even bypassed annoyed GUN soldiers; one GUN soldier even yelled at them for taking his bike.

The blue hedgehog hero looked up to see that the black creatures' air tank had lowered and pointed it out to Harry, who looked up. Somehow, Harry was able to undo the MP5K from its holster and aimed it at the tank, before he pulled the trigger; Sonic yelped and buried his face into Harry's back, startled by the abrupt halt of the bike. The blue hero looked up again and frowned when he saw a light blue shield around the tank.

_Not a good thing_, Sonic thought darkly. "Somehow that shield is immune to bullets," Sonic said worriedly. "You'll have to find a way to remove it!" Harry gave a slight nod and restarted the bike so they could keep up; he kept one hand on the handle, and the other hand with the MP5K trigger. After awhile, his arm started to cramp up, and Harry was forced to lower his arm. Luckily, for the two, the shield around the tank had gone from light blue to a bright neon green, and the sound of glass shattering reached their ears.

Sonic looked up and let out a cheerful laugh. "Ya did it, Shadow!" He cheered. Harry turned a beet red. Still red from Sonic's compliment, Harry looked up, and cursed loudly. "Cred!" He pulled hard on the handle bars, and Sonic clutched Harry tightly as the bike skidded to an abrupt halt at a jagged edge. Apparently, the black creatures had set some sort of purplish bombs along the highways, causing them to explode, and give away. Much to Harry's annoyance. "Check it out, Shadow!" Sonic yelled, pointing frantically at the black creatures' tank.

Huh?

Harry looked up to see that the tank was emitting a strange kind of dark bluish black smoke, and his eyes widen in shock as he realized what was about to happen. "Sonic, look out!" Harry yelled, and shielded a very surprised Sonic with his own body as the tank exploded with a terrific bang. Harry grimaced as he felt the intense heat burned his back and falling shrapnel sliced deep into his skin. However, Harry refused to show his pain. Hearing nothing else of the explosion, Harry slowly got off of Sonic, and looked around for any signs of trouble, and relaxed when he found none. Wincing as the burns on his back flared up, he gingerly removed his now burnt trench coat, and Sonic flinched when he saw the third degree burns marring the teen's back.

"You're hurt." Sonic whispered, reaching a shaky hand out to Harry, who batted it away. " 'm fine." Harry lied, though he was in pain, he could feel the burns slowly healing and the shrapnel fell out as fresh skin sealed over the gashes from where the shrapnel had dug in. When the tingling had stopped, Harry straightened up, and Sonic was surprised to see that Harry's tee-shirt had mended itself. _How—?_ Sonic would've smacked himself as he realized that the answer was clearly obvious. Magic was repairing Harry's clothing from the explosion, which Sonic thought was rather cool.

"Sonic! Harry!" Yelled quite a few voices.

Hm?

Sonic and Harry turned around to see that the mobains, along with Harry's parents, his godfather, Albus with the Order of the Phoenix agents, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the Ministry group, the Death Eater children and Dudley, run up to them; breathing heavily. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you two?" Ginny yelled, her face red from running. The two looked away sheepishly. It was very odd for the Phoenix agents to see the Dark Lord keeping a truce with Albus Dumbledore as long as these black creatures remained on Earth. Sonic turned and his green eyes narrowed when he saw that Doom's Eye was lingering behind a car that had not only been crushed but it was also on fire.

Harry followed Sonic's gaze, and frowned, before pointing at the tentacle eye. "Hand over that Chaos Emerald, or else." Harry snapped, his ruby irises glowed softly as Doom's Eye came into sight, and Voldemort bristled as he realized that an eyeball of things was putting more fear into the muggles then he ever could during the entirety of his long reign in the magical world!

And Voldemort was **not** happy about it, either.

**_"So, you think you have a chance against _**me**_...do you?"_** Doom's Eye growled, the red iris glowing darkly. Harry scowled. "Look," he started with an angry huff. "I don't take orders, especially from you." Ron snorted when Harry said that he didn't take orders from anyone, which was the understatement of the year. "But I'm not here to fight you, either. I'm collecting the Chaos Emeralds for my _own_ reasons." He then smirked. "So why don't you just back off?"

Doom's Eye wasn't exactly pleased.

**_"You still don't know your place, do you?"_** Doom's Eye growled, clearly annoyed with Harry's rebellious attitude. _**"Black Bull! I summon you!"**_ The magical humans and the mobains were startled when the ground gave a tremendous lurch as a gargantuan beast rose from the ground. _**"Behold! The wrath of the Black Arms!"**_

Black Arms?

_That must be the name of the race! _Hermione realized in shock as she and the other kids with Dudley hid behind a large pile of rubble, and luckily out of sight. Sonic gave a cocky grin, much to Harry's amusement. "Woo-hoo! Now we're talking!" The blue hedgehog cheered. "Bring it on!" Sadly, the rest were left to deal with the gargantuan beast…Black Bull. Black Bull was huge and had a blubbery black body and skinny black wings and large pincers blocked its fangs. Blood red scales lined its spine, the tips of its wings, blood red scales stained its face and even its pincers. It had a red-on-green eye that glowed brightly as it let out a furious roar.

_**Just peachy.**_

Harry frowned as he noticed the jagged spikes lining its spine, which wouldn't be good for either Harry or Sonic. _**"Black Bull, burn this city and its inhabitants to ashes!"**_ Doom's Eye snarled before vanishing from sight. However, just hearing this bone chilling order sent alarms through the others. "You guys have to find a weak spot!" Hermione cried from her hiding spot. The other kids agreed with the intelligent witch. The adults as well as the mobains and Harry needed to find Black Bull's weak spot. But…

Where the hell was it?!

Suddenly, Harry was doing back flip after back flip; surprising the kids as most of them had no idea that Harry was that athletic. Apparently, the reason Harry was doing the back flips, was to avoid the lavender energy shots being fired from various Black Warrior's weapons; a small silver pistol that was powered by an even smaller lavender crystal called a 'Light Shot'.

Harry shook his head as he continued to do either back or forward flips in order to dodge the multiple firing and even Black Bull was firing massive fireballs at them; wondering how he could know all of this. The adults started setting up their strongest shields, and even then, that might not be enough to protect them from the intense flames of Black Bull. The amnesic Gryffindor was surprised to learn that he still was carrying the MP5K submachine gun, and thought it was sheer dumb luck that it still held ammo; never knowing about the infinity ammo spell placed on it. Then Harry remembered what he had done earlier in order to get himself and Sonic to the blue Chaos Emerald faster.

But could he do it again?

_**I hope this works…**_

Sonic whirled around when he sensed the rising power and saw that Harry was surrounded by familiar blue energy and realized just what Harry was planning to do, and grinned widely. _That blubbery thing doesn't stand a chance now!_ He thought gleefully. Lily and James were amazed seeing the bright blue energy swirling around their only son. _What's happening to him?_ The two wondered. Harry's eyes flew open, and instead of being ruby red, his eyes were now glowing a bright sapphire blue. "What's he doing?" Ron asked, from the hiding spot. Tails's sapphire blue eyes widen. "I don't believe it! He's getting ready to use Chaos Control!" The kitsune genius yelled, shocked.

_**Chaos Control!**_

The adults, kids and mobains had to shield their eyes as everything lit up with blinding blue light. When the light died down, Black Bull collapsed onto its side, and Harry fell to his knees, breathing heavily, and was holding his right arm, which hung limply at his side and a large dark purple bruise covering his entire shoulder. The kids crawled out of their hiding spot as Black Bull was promptly digitized.

"Uh, Harry?" Ginny began as Harry turned tired and pained ruby eyes her way. "What exactly did you do just now?" Tails was the one to answer her. "I believe that Harry used the true power of Chaos Control to stop time," the kitsune genius gave Harry a look of respect and awe, before continuing. "While no time passed for us, time was moving for Harry. Am I correct?" Tails questioned. Harry gave a slight nod before he slammed his bruised right arm into a near by building wall.

**CRACK**

They all grimaced at the sickening crack as Harry fixed his dislocated shoulder. Harry shook his arm, getting the feeling back in as the bruise that marred his shoulder fade from sight. He had grunted slightly when he fixed his shoulder, but shook it off. Just then the yellow Chaos Emerald floated to Harry, who quickly pocketed the emerald. Now he had three of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, Doom's Eye reappeared and projected the holographic image of the demonic being that Harry and several others saw before. And finally, Harry realized that he knew the name of this being, and the name alone sent chills down his spine.

_**Black Doom…**_

"What do you want, Black Doom?" Harry growled, earning surprised looks from the mobains and the magical humans. Dudley frowned. _Now, how did Harry know the guy's name?_ He wondered. Black Doom was **not** pleased with Harry's actions, and his next few words hinted at his anger.

**_"You really don't understand the situation here, do you?"_** Black Doom growled, his red eyes remaining focused on Harry only. Harry scoffed and turned away from the leader of the black creatures. "Don't waste my time, Black Doom." Harry grumbled, and was about to leave when he as well as the mobains stiffened at Black Doom's next words. _**"Hm, perhaps the professor has done more to your memory, than I imagined."**_

Huh?

Harry turned back around with a raised eyebrow. "The Professor?" He questioned, confusion clearly in his voice. _**"Strange, that you wouldn't remember the man who saved your miserable life."**_ Harry scowled. "What'd you say?" He growled, eyes flashing darkly. _**"Silence!"**_ Black Doom rumbled, scaring several of the kids. _**"The ramifications of your disobedience will be severe!"**_ Black Doom raised his right hand, and Harry backed up uneasily.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried.

The blue hedgehog ran forward and latched his hand onto Harry's right arm, just as a blinding white light was emitted from Black Doom's right claw. Harry and Sonic both cried out in shock, the magical humans and the mobains had to shield their eyes, and when the light died away, Black Doom was long gone.

And so were Harry and Sonic.

"Harry…" Lily whispered, brokenly as she hugged her worried husband. "How can we track them down, now?" Sirius asked, sadly. "I think I can track them down with this!" Tails yelped, as he pulled out his own mini Chaos Emerald detector. Since Harry had three of the Chaos Emeralds, the detector should be able to pick up on them. "Got them!" Tails said happily, after a few minutes of fiddling with the dials. "Where are they?" Bill asked, curiously as the kitsune looked up to meet the eyes of the curse-breaker Weasely. "They're at Glyphic Canyon." Tails explained, seeing the worried looks he was getting from the light wizards and witches. Knuckles gave a slight nod when he heard the location.

"I know where it is, I can go and get them." He said quietly. Lily suddenly got a determined look on her face. "Not without us, you're not." She said sharply, as she gestured to herself, and a very determined James, Sirius and Remus. Knuckles knew better than to argue with a worried mother and reluctantly agreed to let them come along, although it would be hard to keep Harry's friends here. "Don't worry, we'll bring them back," Knuckles assured the worried kids, before taking off. Not even a minute later, a grand stag had taken James' place and both Lily and Remus climbed onto his back, as a great black dog took Sirius' place, and they galloped after the guardian, hoping to bring Harry and Sonic back safely.

"Good luck you guys," Amy whispered.

--

_**1991-10-31**_

_The Halloween feast at Hogwarts was fantastic. Although, Harry was worried about Hermione as he hadn't seen her since Ron had made that rude mark about her being a nightmare. The dark haired Gryffindor looked to his left at the empty seat and frowned thoughtfully._

"_**Where's Hermione?"**__ He asked worriedly. Neville Longbottom leaned over, hearing Harry's question. "Praviti Patil says she's been in the girls bathroom all day, crying." Harry glared at Ron who looked sheepish. That was when Professor Quirrell; the DADA professor, came running in, his face deathly pale. "TROLL!" The man screamed. "Troll in the dungeon!"_

_Everyone in the Great Hall froze in fright. "Just thought you might want to know." Then Quirrell fell forward in a dead faint. Students began screaming in terror after the professor had fainted. "Silence!" The headmaster thundered and everyone grew quiet at the bellow. _"_Now, will the Prefects please lead their students back to their common rooms?" The headmaster asked in a polite but firm tone. Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. __**"Hermione, she doesn't know."**__ Harry hissed at his friend. "Fine, but Percy better not catch us!" Ron whined after seeing his friend's nasty glare._

_The two Gryffindor's slipped away from the massive crowd of students and started for the girls bathroom where Neville had told them was where Hermione had been in all day. Harry suddenly made a face as they rounded a corner. A horrible stench reached his nostrils causing him to gag. It smelled like rotten garbage mixed with dead fish._

_Gross._

_However, Ron was confused. "How could a mountain troll get in here?" The red head wondered. "They're really stupid." Ron explained to Harry, as it was becoming clear that this was a trap set up by someone. Harry's bright green eyes widen in horror as he realized something._

"_**It's heading for the girl's bathroom!"**__ He cried._

_Inside the bathroom, Hermione sniffed as she brushed the tears from her redden brown eyes. "Stupid Ron," She mumbled. "Why did he have to be such a prat?" The intelligent witchling stiffened as a large shadow loomed over her. She slowly looked up and her face turned a milky white as the troll growled at her. Just behind the troll, came Ron and Harry._

"_**Hermione!"**__ Harry screamed. __**"MOVE!"**_

_Hermione shrieked in fear and dove for the cubicles just as the troll brought its club down on her previous spot. Already several cubicles had been destroyed, and the two boys were afraid that Hermione may be next. The two grabbed shards of wood and began pelting the troll's thick skin with them. "Oi, pea brain!" Ron yelled. "Over here!"_

_The troll growled and grabbed a startled Harry by his ankle and lifted the terrified boy into the air and swung the boy around until Harry was very dizzy. And yet, to the other two's amazement, Harry had somehow gotten his wand stuck in the troll's nose. _"_**Do something!"**__ Harry yelled, as the snorting troll continued to swing him about wildly. "Like what?!" Ron demanded shrilly. __**"I don't know, anything!" **__Harry yelled as he groaned and very much wanted to throw up from being swung around so much. _

_Hermione had taken shelter under a broken sink; where water was spraying itself everywhere, watching them before instructing Ron. "Remember, swish and flick!" She cried, imitating the movements with her wrist. Ron pointed his faded wand, and cried out the spell. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"

_Instantly, the troll's grip on its club was gone as the spiked club floated over its head. It stupidly looked up and Ron released his hold on the spell, and the club cracked down on the troll's head, and the troll dropped Harry who scrambled backwards as the troll tumbled to the ground. __Hermione crawled out of her spot, watching the downed troll with wary eyes. "Is it dead?" She asked hesitantly. Harry shook his head. __**"No, just knocked out."**__ He commented. Harry reached down and removed his wand from the unconscious troll and made a face. His proud holly wand was coated in thick slime._

_Ron grimaced. "Gross, troll bogies!"_ _He said in disgust. Just then, McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and Dumbledore came running in. Minerva McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the sight of the downed troll. "Explain this!" She demanded in outrage. Harry and Ron grew nervous. _"_It was my fault professor." Hermione said suddenly. Harry looked at her in amazement, was she lying to a professor? "I read about them and thought that I could handle them." Hermione said quietly. _

"_If it weren't for Ron and Harry, I'd probably be dead by now." McGonagall frowned. "Well, Ms Granger, five points shall be taken from Gryffindor." The woman said sternly. Hermione kept her eyes down on the floor. "And you two," McGonagall faced Ron and Harry who both looked nervous. The professor watched them with a stern look. "Not many can take on a full grown troll and live to tell the tale." _

_Professor McGonagall sighed. _

"_Five points shall be awarded to the both of you." Ron and Harry exchanged excited grins. "For sheer dumb luck." McGonagall continued. "It's best if you three head back to your common rooms." Dumbledore said gently. And the three Gryffindor's scurried out and the Golden Trio was born that day…_

--

"Shadow, hey Shadow," Called Sonic's voice. Harry groaned as he finally began to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, and ruby red met worried emerald green. Sonic stood back as Harry slowly sat up and stood up with a soft moan. Gods, Harry's head was throbbing with one killer headache. Harry was confused by his dream—or was it a memory?

"You okay?" Sonic asked, worriedly. Harry rubbed his throbbing head. "I think so," he mumbled. His headache was already starting to fade thanks to his healing abilities. Harry then looked around curiously. The two were standing in what appeared to be a rather large temple full of hidden rooms, secret passages and winding tunnels. "Where are we, anyway?" Sonic asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "I have no idea," Harry muttered, wincing as his head throbbed slightly. "But, it does look like we underestimated Black Doom's powers," Harry mused. "Obviously those black creatures are up to something," Sonic pointed out before grinning. "And it looks like it's up to us to find out what!" Harry smiled slightly.

"Sonic!"

Huh?

Sonic turned and was surprised to see not only Knuckles, but Lily and Remus on a stag and a great big black dog, running up to them. Sonic's surprisement shot up when the stag morphed back into a tired James while the dog morphed back into a tired Sirius. _How'd they do that?_ Sonic wondered in awe. Harry turned and raised an eyebrow seeing his parents, godfather and Remus with Knuckles standing there. "How'd you guys find us, anyway?" Sonic asked, curiously. "Tails used his Chaos Emerald locater," Knuckles explained, trying to get much needed oxygen into his air-deprived lungs.

_**So that's how…**_

"We better find a way out of this temple," Remus said softly as Lily inched closer to Harry, not wanting to let her son out of her sight. They all started walking down the long and winding tunnels, each lost in their own thoughts.

Knuckles mind was lingering on the possible treasures a temple as old as this held; he was after all a treasure hunter like Rouge was. Sonic's thoughts were on Shadow's mysterious past and about Shadow's connection to the black creatures. Sirius and Remus were thinking how this would affect Lily and James' relationship with their son. Lily and James were thinking about how this could be affecting Harry's mind, and Harry…? Well, the amnesic ridden ex-Gryffindor was thinking about his lost memories and if he could really trust Black Doom.

Sigh…

Suddenly, Harry stopped in mid strife. Seeing as the black-and-red haired teen was in the lead, everyone else crashed into him. "What's wrong, cub?" Remus asked, gently. "What gives?" Sonic asked, whining as he rubbed his sore bottom. "Harry?" James asked worriedly, seeing Harry's gaze was focused on the end of the tunnel.

What the—?

Sonic's emerald green eyes widen before they narrowed into slits as he recognized the figure blocking their way out. "You!" He snarled, his body was literally trembling with barely controlled rage. "What the hell do you want?" Knuckles sneered at the demon. Lily gripped her husbands' hand tightly, a chill going down her spine as she realized that Black Doom was eying her son with a hungry gaze. Just then, a wave of invisible energy blasted all of them back into the cold stone walls of the temple. All seven crashed sickeningly into the wall and slid to the ground in a daze. None of them noticed a tiny red blob slithering up to Harry, and tiny fangs glistened in its mouth, and slithered up the boy's neck. Harry shivered as he felt something cold and slimy against his bare skin before pain began throbbing in his neck.

Unknown to Harry, the tiny blob had bit deep into his throat. Sonic looked up sharply when he heard Harry's pained cry. The blue hedgehog's eyes widen when he saw Harry reach a shaky hand up to his throat, and dark greenish tinted crimson blood steadily flew down his now pale throat in tiny rivers. Before long, Harry's vision started to blur and his head felt strangely fuzzy as his hand fell to the side. As darkness swarmed his mind, the last thing Harry heard was his parents screaming his name.

Then nothing…

"Get away from him!" The guardian yelled as Black Doom floated closer to the now unconscious teenager. Black Doom picked up Harry gently, and held the unconscious teen close to his chest. If it was possible, Black Doom smirked at them before disappearing in a blaze of blue energy, taking Harry with him. The two mobains and four adults could only stare in horror at the spot where the two had been standing previously. "Goddamn it!" Knuckles yelled, punching the wall next to him. The wall instantly crumbled underneath his powerful punch.

Sonic curled up into a ball, still in shock at what had happened while Lily burst into tears and James struggled to console his sobbing wife. Sirius was silently vowing revenge against Black Doom for what he was doing to his best friend's family while Remus was thinking up of ways of ripping Black Doom apart during the full moon. Knuckles whipped out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Tails, we got a big problem," The guardian echidna growled out. He listened to the kitsune genius before scowling heavily. "That creep, Black Doom, just took Harry!" The guardian snarled.

"Shadow…" Sonic whimpered.


	9. A Friend Turns Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the hedgehog. What you do recognize belongs to their respective owners, and therefore are not mine and please do not sue.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

**_Blah_** - Black Doom's speech

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares/Thoughts

--

_Harry looked around the dark abyss in a nervous manner. The last thing Harry remembered was being in an ancient temple with Sonic, Knuckles, his parents, his godfather and Remus when Black Doom showed up and blasted them back into one of the ruins, before he felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck, then nothing at all. So, what had happened after that? __**I hope Sonic and the others are okay**__Harry thought worriedly as he shifted on his feet. Was it just him, or was the air getting colder by the second?_

_**What's going on here?**_

_Harry frowned as he suddenly felt strangely drowsy. Everything was getting fuzzier by the second, and Harry rubbed at his eyes sleepily. __**"Sonic…"**__ Harry whispered before falling into a deep sleep._

--

**Black Comet**

Black Doom hovered angrily, his clawed arms crossed over his chest, frowning at the sight in front of him. The ruler of the Black Arms was standing in one of the many labs upon the Black Comet; the remnant of their home from two thousand years ago. His three ruby eyes glowed darkly at the thought of the pathetic humans turning his loyal dark prince against him, i.e. Black Doom.

Various Black Warriors scurried about, completing the tasks Black Doom had ordered them to do. Sitting in the middle of the large lab was a cryo-stasis pod with smoky condensation clouding up the thick glass, and running up to the cryo-stasis pod were numerous machines and wires. And sleeping inside the cryo-stasis pod was Harry. The teen's eyes were closed as his arms lied limply at his side, and his clothing had changed greatly. Harry was now dressed in a skin tight black shirt, plain black cloth pants, black leather boots and a short sleeve black leather jacket with the Black Arms crest in blood red.

Earlier, Black Doom had several Black Warriors install a special chip into Harry's brain, which the chip was currently being reprogrammed to ensure Harry's loyalty to Black Doom and the Black Arms once again. _You will not disappoint me this time, Shadow_, Black Doom thought darkly while the chip's program was being activated.

"MEMORY RESTORATION AT 50 PERCENT."

Black Doom smirked. Soon, his dark prince would reawaken, and the Black Arms would purge this planet of its foolish inhabitants with the Prosperity Ritual that would commence in a matter of days once they had all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"MEMORY RESTORATION AT EIGHTY PERCENT."

A Black Warrior held up a black leather collar that held a sing ruby on it. This collar would ensure that the program within the chip would make sure that Harry would not break free. _Soon_, Black Doom thought.

"MEMORY RESTORATION COMPLETE."

The lid of the cryo-stasis pod suddenly lifted up and the icy cold, smoky condensation rolled out. Harry's ruby eyes snapped open, but there was no sparkling glow that would show signs of a personality. Instead, those shimmering ruby eyes were dull, cold and empty. The teenager remained where he was, and didn't even flinch when the Black Warrior holding the collar stepped up to him, and slid the collar around Harry's neck.

The collar slid around his neck and locked with a soft click. The ruby glowed softly and Harry looked up with his dull ruby eyes. "What is it you wish, father?" Harry asked in a monotonous sort of voice. Black Doom grinned evilly.

**_"Go to Prison Island and eliminate the GUN forces there."_** He instructed coldly. Harry gave a slight nod and a curt nod. "As you wish, father." Harry said emotionlessly. Then Harry warped away from the lab as if he was never there, and retuned back to the planet below.

--

**Prison Island**

Harry reappeared down in a massive building where massive rivers of neon green liquid resided as well as numerous cells filled with captured Black Arms. The teenager had landed down on soft green grass and of course hard ground. "I wonder if there are any Chaos Emeralds around here?" He wondered.

The teen clenched his fist tightly and started forward, only to grip his head tightly as pain flared in his head just as unknown images flashed before his mind. The pain eventually subsided and Harry stood up as he looked around. "That's right," He mused softly. "I was caught by those humans, but I somehow escaped." Harry frowned, eying his surroundings with cold eyes. "But from where? And why?" However, no questions came to him. Sighing, Harry ran forward and jumped onto a railing; his boots enabling him to keep a perfect balance on the metal railing, as he slid down to get access to the lower half of Prison Island, searching for any GUN soldiers and GUN beetles; small droids that shoot laser.

_**I know this place…**_

_**I've been here before…**_

Harry landed in another part of the island, and vowed to help his father achieve his dream and purge this island of the GUN soldiers. No one would stand in the way of the Black Arms.

--

**Meanwhile**

Back at Glyphic Canyon, things weren't going too well. Sonic was still in shock, James was still trying to console his teary wife, while Sirius and Remus were trembling with barely suppressed rage. And Knuckles was waiting for Tails to arrive with the jet. Finally, the guardian explained what the kitsune genius had told him. "Tails managed to locate Harry again," Knuckles began as the others looked up and towards the red echidna. "Well? Where is he?" James demanded. Knuckles frowned. "He's back at the rebuilt Prison Island." He explained. Sonic looked thoughtful. "Prison Island? Isn't that where Eggman first found Shadow?" He questioned.

Knuckles nodded.

The adults were confused. "Prison Island?" Remus repeated as Knuckles turned to face the werewolf. "Prison Island is a prison that is run by the GUN federation and holds some of the dangerous human convicts," Knuckles frown deepened. "And I suspect that it's probably now holding those black creatures." Hearing the sounds of engines coming from behind them, Knuckles turned to see the updated Blue Tornado jet hovering behind them. "It's Tails!" Sonic cheered. The glass lid popped open, and Tails' head popped up. "Get on! I can take you guys straight to Prison Island!" He told them as they climbed on. Lily was surprised at how Sonic and Knuckles were able to climb onto the jet, as if they had done it a million times. And they probably had.

"Now, onto Prison Island!"

--

**Prison Island**

Harry looked ahead and saw several green boxes with the GUN symbol printed on the side. He scowled, knowing inside lied a human weapon, and glanced down to see the glowing jagged dark purple sword strapped to his waist on his right side.

The black-and-red haired teen jumped onto a ledge that lead onto another part of the island, only this one held a number of cells with captured Black Warriors. Harry walked up to one of the generators that was powering the cells in this one block, and gave one vicious upper spin kick to the generator, and smirked when it cackled before shutting down for good. His grin widen as the now freed Black Warriors scurried out of the cells, and went after the GUN soldiers which Harry knew were throughout the prison.

_**Father's plan is coming together…**_

It wasn't long before Tails' got the Blue Tornado to Prison Island. "Okay, you guys try to find Harry," the kitsune instructed as the adults and the two mobains got off. "And I'll see about Dr. Eggman with that theme park of his." And Tails flew off, leaving them behind on the island with no way off. Sonic and Knuckles led the adults through the winding hallways and to the area where the holding cells were. The two mobains were stunned at the amount of Black Warriors overwhelming the GUN forces on the island. Knuckles grimaced as he struggled not to throw up as a Black Warrior gutted a screaming GUN soldier; dark crimson blood began staining the toxic green rivers.

It was something out of a nightmare.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Sirius demanded, looking green from the carnage. "Sonic! Knuckles!" Squealed a young musical male voice. The two mobains turned around to see a young bee mobain flying toward them with a frighten look upon his youthful face. The bee mobain had reddish orange eyes, a tan muzzle and tan arms, and his legs were black as night. The bee mobain wore a sleeveless red-orange vest, a pilot's cap complete with goggles was on his head, and black rimmed red-orange high tech sneakers. His white gloves had black cufflinks.

It was Charmy the bee.

"Charmy? Do you know why Harry's doing all of this?" Knuckles asked sharply. Charmy rubbed his hands together nervously as he eyed the carnage with frighten eyes. "He just showed up out of nowhere and began freeing all those black creatures, and then this happens!" Charmy wailed. Sonic tilted his head, wondering why Charmy was here and asked his question to the bee mobain.

Charmy hesitated.

"Vector wanted me to find these five top secret disks." Charmy looked down. "I managed to get the disks, but now I'm stuck here." The young bee whined pitifully. Lily felt like crying all over again when she saw Harry stand with the black creatures, ruby eyes dull and so cold.

Wait a minute…

Remus' golden eyes zeroed in on a black collar that was around his cub's neck, and spotted the ruby gem that decorated it, and was very curious to know why the ruby was glowing softly and quietly pointed it out to James. James spotted the glowing ruby and realized why the ruby was glowing. _That ruby is somehow controlling him!_ James thought angrily. Knuckles suddenly realized something as he recalled that there were usually forty GUN soldiers that patrolled Prison Island. "Say Charmy, just how many GUN soldiers have been taken out?" He asked carefully. Charmy looked thoughtful before answering. "Thirty-nine."

Knuckles grimaced.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried as the black-and-red haired teen slowly turned around, revealing that his ruby eyes were utterly dull and empty, and those shimmering red eyes that Sonic loved so much, showed no recognition; which devastated not only Sonic, but Harry's family and Sirius and Remus as well. Hearing a strangled cry, the adults whirled around and were horrified as the last GUN soldier was brutally ripped apart by a Black Warrior. "Gods, I'm going to be sick." Remus moaned, looking a little green. "Why Harry?!" Lily demanded, sobbing. The teen just gave them an empty, blank stare. Sonic's rage grew as he heard a familiar raspy voice.

**_"Very good, Shadow."_** Black Doom rumbled as he appeared before the stunned group. Harry turned, seeing the holographic projection of his father and gave a slight nod. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Sonic snarled, his fists clenching tightly. Black Doom snickered cruelly as he eyed the group of two mobains and four adults with contempt and hatred. **_"Shadow once again belongs to the Black Arms, hedgehog."_** Black Doom mocked. _**"And there is **_nothing_** you can do about it!"**_ Black Doom/Doom's Eye promptly vanished from Prison Island.

"Harry, you don't have to do this!" James begged his son. "We can help you, Harry!" The guardian added. Harry eyed them with dull eyes. "I suggest you leave before this island explodes." The teen said dully before warping away with Chaos Control. The mobains and the adults exchanged horrified looks.

WHAT?!

"We better do as he says, and get the hell out of here!" Knuckles said worriedly as the ground gave a tremendous lurch, and loud explosions rocketed the air. Lily grabbed Charmy; James took a hold of a surprised Knuckles, while Sirius grabbed Sonic's hand, and with Remus, apparated right out of Prison Island.

Which promptly exploded in a fiery blast.

--

**Black Comet**

Harry bit his lip, biting back a pained cry when Black Doom backhanded him. Hard. Apparently, the demon had heard what the teen had said to his enemies, and hadn't been too pleased with Harry's actions. _**"How dare you warn those miserable fools!"**_ He growled.

The black-and-red haired teen could already feel his jaw swelling up from being hit, and showed emotion since waking up from the cryo-stasis pod, and looked down nervously. "I-I'm sorry, father." Harry stammered, his voice full of shame and his dull eyes shimmered with fright. Harry heard Black Doom sigh, before he felt a three-clawed hand lift his chin up, and Harry was looking into the three glowing red eyes of his father.

**_"Just remember next time."_** Black Doom rasped before leaving the teenager behind. Harry was silent before glancing out a window of the Black Comet, and glanced down towards the little blue planet below. He recalled the sadness and pain in the green eyes of the blue hedgehog back on Prison Island. Why would a mobain of Earth be concerned for him? He was after all, Shadow, Black Doom's heir and the dark prince of the Black Arms.

So why?

Harry sighed and leaned against the cool dark purplish wall of the comet, frowning. Whatever happened in the future, he would listen to his father's orders and eliminate the humans. As he got up to leave, a faint singing was heard within his mind…

_Yo wey yo…_


	10. Central City and a Friend Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the Hedgehog, everyone and everything else that you do recognize belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine and please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/singing

**_Blah_** - Black Doom's speech

Pymr – Parseltongue/Black Arm tongue

_Blah_ – Dreams/Nightmares/Thoughts

--

**Tails' Workshop**

The mobains, the magical humans, and the Dursely's could only listen in horror when Sonic, Knuckles, Lily and James, Sirius and Remus recounted their tale from Glyphic Canyon and Prison Island. Hell, even the Death Eaters and Voldemort looked green from the description of the carnage. "But, why would he kill all those people?" Amy asked shakily. She had gone to the bathroom and had thrown up after hearing what Harry and the Black Arms had done to the GUN soldiers on Prison Island.

Knuckles frowned as he grew thoughtful. "You know, there was something wrong with him before that damn eyeball showed up." He mused. "It was like he didn't recognize us." Lily said brokenly. Petunia felt bad for her younger sister and went over to console the tearful Lily. Hey, if this had happened to Dudley, Petunia would also be very upset as well. "That damned monster somehow brainwashed my son," James spat, eyes flashing with rage; getting surprised looks from several Death Eaters as they haven't seen the elder Potter so angry before. Something about the black creatures and Black Doom sounded familiar to Rouge.

But why?

Just then, the ex-thief realized why the Black Arms and Black Doom sounded so familiar. "That's it!" She exclaimed as the other mobains; minus Tails who was still checking out Eggman's theme park, the magical humans and the Dursley's glanced at the white bat, surprisement etched into their faces. Rouge looked up with excited eyes. "Remember Professor Gerald's diary?" She asked eagerly, her light green eyes showing her excitement. "Yeah, so?" Amy snipped, and flinched at the dark look that Rouge had given her. "Don't you guys remember that Gerald wrote about someone called Black Doom and about a race known as the Black Arms?" Understandment filled the mobains who had been present during the ARK incident.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that the professor somehow knew that Black Doom would return to Earth?" Sonic questioned, curiosity getting the better of him. The ex-thief nodded. "Yes, Gerald wrote in his last entries that he built the Eclipse Cannon for that specific reason to destroy Black Doom once and for all, as he felt they would return in fifty years." Rouge explained. "Gerald wanted to protect the planet, not destroy it!" She continued.

"But, why would this Black Doom brainwash Potter for?" Zabani piped up in curiosity. Rouge frowned, looking thoughtful. "I believe that Black Doom brought back Shadow's original personality." She mused, her frown deepened. "Perhaps the way Shadow used to be before Professor Gerald found him fifty years ago…" Rouge trailed off, wishing she knew what had happened all those years ago…

"We just need to figure out where those black creatures will strike next." Hermione said determinedly. The intelligent Gryffindor witch was determined to bring back her best friend from the holds of Black Doom, no matter the consequences. "That's right. The Black Arms have four Chaos Emeralds, which means there's only three left."

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Incoming signal," Espio; a purple chameleon, said in his quiet voice. Espio, Charmy and Vector; a green crocodile that liked music, made up a small detective agency known as the Chaotix Detectives. Espio had a small golden horn on his forehead, and golden eyes. There were bandages wrapped around his ankles and wrists, gold studded black trimmed dark purple boots, and gold studded black trimmed silver gauntlets that held a purple jewel on each hand. "Maybe it's Tails!" Amy said excitedly as Knuckles flipped a switch on a near by console as a computer screen lit up, and the image of Tails' youthful face appeared on screen.

"_I've got great news, guys!"_ Tails chirped. _"While checking out Eggman's theme park, I found the red Chaos Emerald!"_ While it was good news, Tails saw their dejected looks. Hell, even the darker wizards and witches looked dejected. _"What happened? Didn't Sonic and Knuckles find Harry?"_ He asked worriedly.

"We did." Sonic said bitterly. Tails' raised an eyebrow. The two-tailed kitsune was confused. Shouldn't Sonic be happy that they located Harry? Tails was getting a very bad feeling about this. _"I take it things didn't turn out so well."_ Tails said weakly. Knuckles snorted. That was the understatement of the century! "No, those damn things are controlling Harry," The guardian said darkly. "We just don't know how." Pansy said dully.

Tails' frowned. This didn't sound good.

"_If you guys can get a hold of Harry, I think I can reverse the damage done to him."_ Tails' eyes narrowed slightly. _"But only if you can get to him before GUN does."_ The two-tailed kitsune warned and switched off his radio, and the screen went blank before picking up on a distress signal. "What's going on, now?" Molly demanded, worriedly. Knuckles was already at the computer, typing away and was confused before his violet eyes widen in shock as he realized where it was coming from. "Guys, it's coming from Central City!" The guardian murmured. The echidna guardian promptly brought up the images on the big screen, and everyone gaped as they realized who was leading the Black Arms.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

--

**Central City**

Harry stood before the entrance to Central City, numerous Black Warriors behind him; as Black Doom hovered right behind the black-and-red haired teen. Harry looked up at the massive buildings with dull ruby eyes. The ruby around his neck continued to glow a sickly dark red. **_"Shadow, let me share a piece of your past with this planet."_** Black Doom began, a clawed hand on Harry's right shoulder, and Harry's eyes closed as he breathed out slowly. _**"It's filled with nothing but hatred and contempt for these humans."**_ Harry's eyes snapped open, and if possible darkened to almost black with rage.

"Hatred and contempt…for the humans…"

**_"You were the Ultimate Life Form, but the humans feared you and wanted to destroy you."_** Harry looked up at his father in confusion. _**"And they did. Now, you must amass revenge on those humans! Unleash your anger and ultimate powers on them!"**_ Harry simply nodded as Black Doom vanished from sight.

--

**Tails' Workshop**

"Oh god, they'll destroy Central City!" Amy wailed. Knuckles frowned as data scrolled down the screen in front of him, before his red fur lightened in fright. "Those Black Arms just set up five huge bombs that well detonate and wipe out the entire city and everything in a five hundred mile radius." The guardian gasped.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled as one.

Rogue then got a determined look on her face. "Alright everyone, this is what we're gonna do!" She snapped, gaining their attention. "Sonic and Knuckles will head to Central City to grab Harry. Amy, we'll need you and the others to stay here when Tails, Sonic and Knuckles come back, I'll warn the President with what that creep Black Doom is up to." Amy frowned. "Why do you get to see the President?" She whined, as a few others agreed with her. Rouge glared at the young pink hedgehog. "Because, I'm the only one here with government clearance." Rouge snapped.

Oh.

"Wait, before you guys go," Hermione called as she pulled out a small vial from her pocket. "Take this." She handed the vial to Sonic who looked down. Inside the vial was full of glittery purple liquid. "What is this stuff?" The blue blur questioned. "It's a potion that will immediately turn into a powerful sleeping glass when thrown." She smiled slightly. "I tweaked it slightly so it will only affect Harry." Hermione explained.

Sonic and Knuckles agreed with the plan and took off for the now burning city, leaving behind the other mobains and the magical humans, and the Dursely's behind. _Please bring Harry back safely_, Lily prayed.

--

**Central City**

Harry stamped his right foot, sending a tidal wave of concrete towards the terrified GUN soldiers and even several citizens, not even caring that he was killing innocent people; nor did he seem to care that he was acting very much like Lord Voldemort. "Harry!" Yelled a somewhat familiar voice. Harry, of course, ignored the voice.

The black-and-red haired teen raised his right hand up as golden energy cackled around his fingertips, and the energy bolts of Chaos Spear, formed above and Harry sent the Chaos Spears toward several more GUN soldiers, killing them instantly. "Shadow!" This time, Harry did turn around to see Sonic and Knuckles running up to him, and he raised an eyebrow.

_**So they did escape, eh?**_

"Shadow, you don't have to do this!" Sonic pleaded to the brainwashed teen as Knuckles made his way so he could get behind the teenager. "Don't even think of moving, echidna." Harry said in a dull, and monotonous voice; dull enough that it caused both Sonic and Knuckles to flinch. Knuckles hadn't thought that Harry would pay attention to him, as it appeared that Harry was focusing on Sonic. Apparently, the guardian thought wrong. "What do you want?" Harry continued with his dull voice. "Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Knuckles growled.

Harry tilted his head, confused.

_**What are they talking about?**_

Sonic suddenly remembered the potion bottle and withdrew it from its hiding place, glancing down with a thoughtful expression. _I sure hope this works Hermione_, Sonic thought worriedly, before looking back up.

"I'm sorry…" Sonic whispered.

Harry turned dull red eyes towards him. "What are you talking about?" Harry growled sharply. Suddenly, Sonic threw the vial of glittery purple liquid at Harry's feet. The second the glass vial shattered, glittery purple smoke rose up, and it smelted oddly sweet. Harry groaned as the sweet scent reached his sensitive nose. He snorted, trying to get the scent out, but found his sight growing fuzzy as his head felt oddly heavy and a strange feeling of sleepiness washed over him.

_**Wha…?**_

Harry moaned as he swayed dangerously on his feet before collapsing; only to be caught by Sonic's strong and slender arms. Knuckles watched as his friend held the unconscious teen close to his chest, and frowned; silently cursing Black Doom's action's for causing his friend such pain. "Sonic, Black Doom will pay for what he's done." Knuckles said softly. Sonic didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod. Sonic stood up and cradled Harry to his chest. "Come on, we should get back to Tails' workshop, so he can reverse the damage." Knuckles continued, and both started toward Tails' workshop, leaving behind the burning city.

--

**Tails' Workshop**

Amy sighed softly, as she gazed out the window towards the burning Central City. Even though he may be a jerk, she did hope that General Stryfe evacuate the citizens of Central City. Amy looked up as Hermione sat down next to her. "Don't worry, they'll be okay." The bushy-haired witch said gently. Amy smiled. "I know, cause Sonic's the best!" She squealed.

Tails had arrived not too long ago, and had placed the red Chaos Emerald in a safe; and was quite worried about his best friend. James peeked out the window, and his eyes widen slightly. "That's them now!" He cried. Sure enough, an exhausted Knuckles and Sonic; and on Sonic's back was a very much asleep Harry. "Harry!" Lily cried with relief, and reached out for her son; but stopped at the warning look she was given by Knuckles. Sonic followed Tails to the two-tailed kitsune's lab, where a second cryo-stasis pod rested. Hermione raised an eyebrow when she saw the cryo-stasis pod; it basically looked like a glass coffin. Sonic placed Harry gently into the cryo-stasis pod, which promptly closed and a smoky condensation filled the pod.

"Well Tails?" Sonic asked worriedly as the others piled into Tails' large lab. The two-tailed kitsune was typing away at a computer that was connected to the cryo-pod. Tails sighed as the data came in from the scan he took of Harry and the odd collar.

"I was afraid of this," Tails mumbled. It was a good thing the two-tailed kitsune liked space, as his lab was big enough for every human and his mobain friends to stand in. "What is it?" Lily asked worriedly, gripping James' hand tightly. Tails hesitated. What was he supposed to tell the worried parents? The truth? "There's some kind of chip installed in his brain, and that collar is somehow ensuring that Harry remains loyal to Black Doom." Tails said flatly. Hermione frowned. "You mean like some kind of program?" She questioned.

Tails nodded.

"So, can you stop it?" Ginny demanded hotly. Tails sent the young red head a dirty look. The two-tailed kitsune didn't like it when people demanded him of things, and Ginny flinched from his glare. "I can try," Tails began. "Or I can end up making it even worse." Lily and James exchanged silent looks before agreeing and turned back to the two-tailed kitsune.

"Do it."

Tails turned back to his computer, frowning as he read the data. "This programming is quite complex." He mused thoughtfully. "I think that Black Doom truly brought back Shadow's original personality." The kitsune said softly. The mobains shifted nervously on their feet, as this news didn't sound very good. "However, I should be able to counter Black Doom's program with a few images that were recorded during the ARK incident." Tails continued and brought up the images of what had occurred on the ARK on July 31st.

_Please let this work for Sonic's sake,_ Tails thought sadly. He wasn't that naïve. He had seen the looks Sonic had given the black-and-red hedgehog while on the ARK, and even now with Shadow/Harry being human. Tails had recognized those looks to be that of pure love, not the love for a friend but that of a lover.

_I just hope Amy isn't heartbroken when she realizes that Sonic loves Shadow/Harry and not her,_ Tails thought sadly. Ron peered through the foggy glass coffin, and was surprised to see Harry's sleeping form twitch slightly. It appeared Tails' idea was beginning to work. _Please be okay mate_, Ron thought sadly, hating the fact that all of this was happening to his best friend.

Inside the cryo-pod, the ruby; which was still glowing darkly, started to crack. Hearing the soft cracks, Remus peered over Ron's shoulder to look at his sleeping unofficial godson with concerned amber eyes. But then, the ruby's cracks grew bigger before shattering into dust. Now that the ruby was gone, the collar slid off, and fell to the bottom of the cryo-pod. "Uh, what just happened?" Draco asked, dumbly. "I think Tails' program just worked." Vector mused in his rough voice. However, unknown to everyone else, there was a battle going on deep within Harry's mind.

--

**Dreamscape**

_Harry looked around with curious red eyes. He was no longer in the midst of the burning Central City, but standing in a forest of some sorts with numerous pine trees all around and soft green grass underneath his feet. _

"We can't let that thing through,"_ Said a familiar voice. To Harry, it sounded like the blue hedgehog he had ran into on Prison Island and at Central City. Harry tensed as the grass underneath his feet lit up with blinding white light and Harry found himself no longer in the forest, but floating in the desolated cold space; watching as the ARK sped rapidly for the little blue planet below._

_How was he able to breathe in space, anyway?_

_Harry blinked as he watched two mobain hedgehogs straining to keep up. One had golden fur and slightly wavy quills and maroon eyes. This golden hedgehog however, wore the same shoes as Sonic; telling Harry this golden hedgehog and Sonic were one and the same._

_But how?_

_Then Harry's red eyes zeroed in on Sonic's companion. A hedgehog with molten silver fur and blood red streaks ran through his curved spiked quills and familiar ruby eyes. The silver hedgehog also wore familiar jet air shoes and golden rings; surprising Harry as he realized who this hedgehog was._

_**Is that…me?**_

_Harry strained his hearing, so he could hear what they were saying, and what he heard, surprised him greatly. Harry watched as the golden hedgehog; Sonic, turned to his silver counterpart with concerned and worried eyes. However, Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw the sorrowful red eyes of his mobain counterpart. Why would his past self be sorrowful for?_

"Shadow?"_ Harry heard Sonic asked in concern._

"I'm sorry,"_ His mobain self said bluntly._

_The black-and-red haired teen was even more surprised when he felt his mobain counterpart's emotions. Currently, Harry was feeling not only sorrow, but intense pain, grief and was that longing? Harry watched as his counterpart punched Sonic in the stomach in a vicious manner. The silent teen continued to watch as Sonic bent over and looked up at the silver hedgehog with pained eyes. _"Why?"_ Harry heard Sonic whisper before the golden hedgehog sagged in his counterpart's arms. _"I'm so sorry, Sonic…"_ He heard his counterpart whisper, holding Sonic close to his chest, and caressed Sonic's cheek before sending the unconscious golden hedgehog back to the ARK's bridge and away from the danger._

At least he'll be safe_, Harry heard his counterpart's thoughts, who was now focused on the falling Space Colony, with an unreadable look. Harry watched as his counterpart let out a soundless cry, surrounded by fiery silver energy, before speeding onwards at an alarming rate toward the falling colony. Just then, Harry heard a sweet, young female voice._

"_**Shadow, I beg of you…"**_

_Huh?_

_Harry was wondering why the voice sounded so familiar, and he felt a sense of pain and loneliness gripping his heart; and in his mind, Harry could clearly see a pretty twelve-year-old girl with sun-kissed blond hair and lovely sapphire eyes._

_**Who is she?**_

_The girl's voice continued and Harry felt a sense of strength was through him as well as a sense of acceptance, but why would his counterpart be feeling like this? Harry looked up and was surprised to see his counterpart smile sadly as a single tear fell from his eye as the little girl's voice continued speaking._

**_"Give them a chance…to be happy! Please Shadow, I know this was the reason why my grandfather found you. You were destined to protect the people of Earth!"_**_ Harry blinked as he realized he felt pearly white tears trickling down his face._

_**Why…am I crying?**_

--

**Real World**

Ron peered into the cryo-pod and raised an eyebrow when he saw the pearly white tears trickling down his friend's closed eyelids. The red head was furious when he found that Harry's memories were completely erased to learning what Black Doom had done to his best friend by brainwashing him. Something that not even the Dark Lord had dared tried to do. What could Harry be dreaming of, that would make him cry? In the five years of knowing Harry, Ron had never known his best friend to cry. Ron sighed heavily, praying with all of his might that Harry would make it out of this alive.

--

**Dreamscape**

_Harry brushed the tears from his eyes with a trembling hand and watched as his counterpart smiled slyly with sad eyes and said two distinct words that Harry knew all to well: _"CHAOS CONTROL!"

_Harry yelped as he was blinded by a flash of brilliant white light. And when he could see again, Harry was surprised to see that Space Colony ARK had been returned to its original position in space once more. But, where was his mobain counterpart? Harry blinked as he saw what was happening on the bridge within his mind._

_**Hm?**_

_The black-and-red haired teenager watched as Sonic regained consciousness, golden fur bleeding back into sapphire blue once more as maroon became soft emerald green. Sonic grimaced as his stomach throbbed with pain and Harry felt Sonic's confusion before the confusion was replaced with fright._

_**Is he…worried about me?**_

"No…"_ Harry heard Sonic whisper in a broken tone, making Harry flinch at the amount of grief he was sensing from the heart broken blue hedgehog. The black-and-red haired teen looked around the desolated space, searching for his mobain counterpart before finally spotting the exhausted silver hedgehog. __To Harry, it appeared that the silver hedgehog had used up every drop of energy he had in his willing body. He saw his counterpart breathing heavily, and actually heard his counterpart's thoughts. _Maria, this is what you wanted, right?_ He heard his counterpart wonder tiredly. And as his counterpart fell towards the little blue planet below, Harry heard his counterpart whisper a final farewell to Sonic._

"Good-bye Sonic, my friend…"

_In his mind, Harry saw, more like heard, Sonic's soft gasp from the soft farewell when the blue hedgehog realized the terrible fate of the silver hedgehog. And Harry realized that he could no longer follow Black Doom's orders as Harry felt more and more of Sonic's grief._

_**Sonic…**_

Yo-wey-yo…

--

**Real World**

Suddenly, Sonic felt deep in his heart as if things would get better, when he peered into the cryo-pod to see Harry stir and a soft moan escaped the teen's lips. The cryo-pod's lid slid open and cool smoky condensation rolled out as the teen stumbled forward, only to be caught by his dad; James. Back on Prison Island and Central City, Sonic and Knuckles remembered Harry's ruby eyes being dull and empty, but as Harry's eyes fluttered open, there was a sparkle to those shimmering ruby eyes and there was a hint of confusion, nervousness and was that fright? "S-Shadow?" Sonic tried softly. Those bright red eyes swerved to meet Sonic's green eyes, and there was recognition reflecting back in them.

Tails sighed.

"Well, the procedure worked. However…" The kitsune trailed off as everyone glanced to the two-tailed kitsune genius. "Why? What's wrong?" Remus asked gently. Tails frowned. "It's just that the chip Black Doom installed is still in there and Black Doom could take control of Harry again at any time." He looked up to meet James' eyes with a sad look of his own. "And I won't be able to stop him from doing so." Hearing this, caused Harry to pale in fright and was trembling dangerously. Seeing Harry shaking like a leaf, Lily hugged him, cooing soft words to the distraught teen as Sonic made a silent vow.

Black Doom would pay.

Big time.


	11. The Dark Forest and a Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the Hedgehog. Everyone and everything else belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine and please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/speeches/singing

_**Blah**_ – Black Doom's speech

Pmyr – Parseltongue/Black Arm's tongue

_Blah _– dreams/nightmares/thoughts

P.S. there will be hints from the Lexx show

--

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Now what?" Pansy whined, and grew quiet when most of the lab's occupants gave her dirty looks. Tails found the signal and brought it up on his computer; and the two-tailed kitsune was quite surprised to see the bat thief's face on screen. "Rouge, what's happening over there with you?" Tails asked, worriedly. The ex-thief looked distraught and a bit nervous.

"_GUN has managed to push fifty or so Black Arms into a forest,"_ She sighed with frustration. _"Unfortunately, those Black Arms managed to mutate the forest for their own pleasure, so GUN is having trouble in keeping them back."_ Rouge explained, to ease up their confusion.

That couldn't be good.

_**Doom's Eye is probably there, too.**_

Tails sighed, quickly coming up with a plan. "Look, two of us should go over there and help Rouge and GUN out," Tails said quietly as the signal became distorted and lost. "I'll go." Sonic announced. "Well, there is no way for Harry to go!" Hermione protested as Harry glared at her. Well, she glared right back. "Remember, Harry, Black Doom could take control of you at any time!" She scolded. Harry looked away in anger.

_**Did she have to remind me?**_

Tails was quiet as he was beginning to understand the power of the 'Ultimate Life Form'. "Look Hermione, I know you're concerned for Harry," Tails began tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But, I'm afraid that Harry doesn't have much of a choice anymore." The kitsune said softly. Harry glanced at Tails in amusement. "What do you mean?" Asked Neville. "What I'm trying to explain, is that Shadow can call forth any nearby Chaos Emeralds without any trouble." Tails explained as Harry raised an eyebrow.

_**Can I now?**_

Tails turned to face the amused looking Harry. "Why don't you try it out?" He suggested. Harry gave a slight nod; still dressed in his Black Arms uniform, and closed his eyes. To everyone's amazement; yes, even Voldemort was amazed, when the light green, deep blue, ruby red, golden yellow and the white Chaos Emerald floated around the silent black-and-red haired teen.

Harry opened his eyes and was a bit surprised when he saw the five Chaos Emeralds floating around him in a happy manner. Then that meant that the violet and sky blue Chaos Emerald were left, and they could be anywhere!

_**Wow.**_

_Yo-wey-yo…_

Huh?

Seeing the confusion in her son's eyes, Lily chose to speak up. "Is something wrong, Harry?" She asked worriedly. Harry shook it off and gave a small smile. "Sorry, it's just that…" He sighed. "What?" Luna asked, interested to what Harry was thinking. Harry glanced at the ditzy Ravenclaw, hesitated before finally answering the younger witch. "I can vaguely remember something," Harry began, mumbling slightly earning shocked looks from the others. "Really? A memory that wasn't tampered by Black Doom?" Tails asked eagerly as Harry turned a beet red and nodded shyly. "Is it perhaps a memory from Hogwarts?" Albus asked, interested.

Harry shook his head.

"A…memory from your life as Shadow?" Knuckles asked gently, and earned a slight nod. "It occurred about…twelve to thirteen hundred years ago," Hearing this statement, gained Harry quiet a few stunned looks, Harry ignored this and continued describing what he could remember. "I remember visiting a planet of a now extinct cultural of romantic warriors known as the Brunnen-G."

Brunnen-G?

"Brunnen-G?" Sonic asked, tilting his head cutely. Harry's cheeks turned red as he looked down shyly. "Brunnis-2 existed in the Light Zone, a completely different part of the galaxy," Harry explained and when he saw their confused looks; he hastily added, "It's just that Earth is located deep in the Dark Zone."

This was getting too weird.

"And who exactly are these Brunnen-G, Potter?" Severus Snape; Potions Master, asked silkily. Harry frowned. While he may not have all of his memories, he knew for a fact that he did not like Snape at all. "Over a millennia ago, the Brunnen-G led humanity in the war against the insect civilization," Here, Harry's frown deepened. "I seem to recall that the Light Zone was having trouble with someone known as His Divine Shadow and the Divine Order of the league of twenty thousand planets," He said quietly. "There was an ancient chant that the Brunnen-G would sing when they marched into battle, expecting to die." Harry finished with a sigh. Ginny looked interested. "May we hear this chant?" She questioned, knowing Harry had a wonderful voice. "I suppose…" Harry muttered.

"_**Yo-wey-yo…"**_

"_**Yo-wey-yo home va ray…"**_

"_**Yo-wey-ra ja room Brunnen-G…"**_

"_**Yo-wey-yo home va ray…"**_

"_**Yo-we-ra ja room Brunnen-G…"**_

"_**Yo-wey-yo home va ray…"**_

"_**Yo-wey-ra ja room Brunnen-G…"**_

"It sounds so sad." Ginny said softly as the last note died away. "Un." Harry grunted, silently agreeing with the red head, before giving an unreadable look to Sonic who nodded back. The two then warped from the lab, presumably heading for the mutated forest to help out Rouge.

"Good luck, you two." Knuckles said softly.

--

**Death Ruins**

The two reappeared in the midst of the mutated forest; all thanks to those damnable Black Arms. "I can't believe what those bastards are doing!" Sonic seethed. The blue hedgehog rarely cursed, and when he did; it usually meant that he was livid. Harry frowned, a bit nervous to what Black Doom might do to him.

_**Why do I get the feeling we're being watched?**_

"Harry, everything okay man?" Sonic asked, seeing the uneasiness written in the teenager's face. Before Harry could answer him, Harry sensed a familiar powerful presence behind him and whirled around; only to be backhanded hard into a spiked mutated tree, and collapsed to the ground on his side with a soft groan.

"Harry!" Sonic cried.

_But, who hit him?_ Sonic wondered, looking around for the culprit before spotting the intangible figure of Black Doom standing in Harry's previous spot. The demonic leader of the Black Arms looked furious.

**_"Shadow..."_** Black Doom rasped, looming over the dazed teen that looked up through cloudy eyes as a trickle of dark crimson blood dribbled down his forehead from a small gash. Almost instantly, the gash sealed up leaving behind not even a scar. GUN soldiers were watching from their hiding spots and were sending the images via a small hidden camera to Commander Stryfe who was at the GUN headquarters. Harry let out a strangled cry as Black Doom grabbed him by the throat and lifted the teen into the air; which should be impossible seeing as he was intangible. Harry choked as Black Doom tightened his grip.

**_"How dare you betray me!"_** Black Doom seethed while his grip tightened, and Harry pounded his fists weakly against Black Doom's grip; which remained forever strong. His face was beginning to turn a milky white as his lips slowly turned blue, much to Sonic's horror.

_**I can't…breathe…**_

"Let him go!" Sonic yelled, furiously. But it looked like Black Doom wasn't letting up any time soon. From the GUN headquarters, Commander Stryfe sent word to the hidden soldiers an order to stop Black Doom from killing Harry, as Stryfe felt it was his duty to eliminate Harry/Shadow, and the Commander wasn't about to let anyone else do it. Sonic was alarmed when he noticed that Harry's struggling grew weaker and weaker by the second. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Black Doom threw the weakened teen to the ground. Sonic ran over to the downed teen, rubbing Harry's back in a soothing manner as Harry coughed violently; trying to get oxygen back into his air-deprived lungs.

"Heh, having a…little trouble with those…GUN agents…are we?" Harry wheezed with a sly grin and was suspicious when he saw Black Doom relax; what was the leader of the Black Arms up to, this time? Black Doom gave a low, guttural laugh.

**_"These GUN soldiers are a pitiful bunch."_** Harry and Sonic exchanged uneasy looks; what on Earth had Black Doom meant by that? "What did you say?" Sonic demanded, hotly. The blue hedgehog helped the shaken teen to his feet as both of them glared heatedly at Black Doom. From her hiding spot on a ledge high above them, was Rouge; as she listened on in fright.

**_"We're not here to exterminate these poor creatures. On the contrary..."_** Black Doom rasped with a low chuckle. Rouge was worried. "Wha…what is he talking about?" She whispered. "What are you saying?" Harry demanded, as he felt his strength slowly return. _**"All will be revealed…tomorrow."**_

Tomorrow?

Black Doom's image began to flicker in and out of focus, and Harry was getting a very, **very** bad feeling about what Black Doom would say next. _**"Shadow, you should rest. You need to be ready for tomorrow's ritual."**_

Ritual?

And as the leader of the Black Arms faded away, Rouge let out a stream of colorful curses as she saw Black Bull rise up once more; only it was at full strength. Harry and Sonic weren't even surprised when Rouge jumped down and landed next to them. Rouge tapped a small gold diamond shape flat device on her cufflink and spoke angrily. "Tails, we got a problem!" She growled. "That bastard Black Doom just summoned Black Bull!"

_**I wonder…**_

Harry was thoughtful and wondered if his little plan would work. His ruby eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists tightly and slammed a foot into the ground; and both Sonic and Rouge stumbled a bit as the ground gave a tremendous lurch. _What is he doing?_ Rouge wondered. Taking a deep breath, Harry lowered his arms; and as if imitating a mime straining to lift up a rather heavy object, the ground in front of them came a **huge** rock. Breathing heavily, Harry let loose with a few well aimed punches and kicks to the boulder, and two mobains and quite a bit of GUN soldiers eyes widen as the huge boulder became huge jagged spikes. Somehow, with his punches and kicks, Harry had shaved the boulder down to several huge jagged rock spikes.

Very interesting.

Beads of sweat started to trickle down Harry's face before he released his hold on the spikes. Sonic, Rouge and multiple GUN soldiers gaped as the jagged spikes embedded themselves deep within Black Bull's thick and leathery skin, before turning to face Harry who was wiping his face from the sweat. "Wow." Was all that the two mobains and the GUN soldiers could say. From the GUN headquarters, Commander Stryfe was silently impressed with Harry's prowess. "Very impressive, Shadow." A GUN soldier congratulated a blushing Harry.

"But, you best leave before Commander Stryfe gets here." Another GUN soldier warned. Harry gave a slight nod, but was surprised when Rouge stepped forward. "You're not leaving without me, sugar." She teased as Harry flushed and Sonic grunted. The GUN soldiers watched as the two mobains and Harry disappeared from the mutated forest in a flash of ice blue light; the power of Chaos Control.

--

**Time Unknown**

Sonic yelped and Rouge stumbled from the sudden use of Chaos Control, much to Harry's amusement. "Warn us next time when you do that!" Rouge scolded. "Sonic, you're such a pup." Harry teased, unknowingly using the nickname his counterpart had given to the blue blur when on the ARK.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sonic asked, looking around with a redden muzzle, and trying hard to ignore Rouge's giggling. The forest had an odd feeling to it, and seemed almost…robotic in a way. Everywhere there were long and winding grind rails. "Hm, looks like a place 'Eggy' would feel comfortable in." Rouge mused. Harry gave her a surprised look. "What's with you giving people nicknames?" He asked curiously. Rouge just smiled, well, more like smirked.

Huh?

Hearing the sounds of the throat humming of an engine, all three turned around to see one of Tails' rocket ship's hovering there, and much to their surprisement, Knuckles was standing on top with a cocky grin. "Yo, those Black Arms are heading for space, so we're heading up to the ARK." Knuckles said cheerfully.

_**Wait, what did the guardian mean by 'we'?**_

Sending a dangerous look to the now nervous guardian and spoke through clenched teeth. "And who exactly are 'we', echidna?" Harry growled. "Heh, heh," Knuckles cackled uneasily. Rouge narrowed her eyes, wondering if she was thinking the same thing as Harry was. "Knuckles…" She trailed off dangerously. "They insisted alright!" Knuckles yelped, waving his hands frantically at Harry's dark looks.

They?

_**Why me?**_

Sighing, Harry jumped onto the rocket, as did Sonic and Rouge. Knuckles quickly scrambled back into the rocket, trying to avoid the pissed off black-and-red haired teenager.

--

**Space**

Harry scowled heavily when he saw not only the other mobains, including the Chaotix Detectives, but the Dursley's, including each magical adult and child. That also meant every light and dark wizard and witch.

Just peachy.

Dudley looked around the massive rocket with an interested gaze, and saw a familiar adult size emerald a sky blue color. "Isn't that a Chaos Emerald powering the engine?" He asked curiously. Draco scoffed. "Puh-leez, as if something that small could power something this big?" He sneered, and with the mutter of a quick spell, Hermione's eyes widen as the glass case containing the Emerald shattered.

Knuckles started yelling at the blond Slytherin for doing something so stupid, when a loud alarm blared throughout the rocket after it had docked at the Space Colony ARK. Harry grimaced, rubbing at his sensitive ears which were ringing from the painfully loud alarm.

_**What an idiot!**_

Harry shot Draco nasty looks as everyone entered the ARK and walked onto the bridge; everything appeared the same if only having a layer of dust everywhere. Sighing, Harry ignored Draco and focused his attention on the twinkling stars and looked up sharply, hearing a familiar young girl's voice.

"_**Shadow, help me!"**_

Glancing to the others, Harry saw by their reactions that they too, heard the girl's voice. Harry turned around; surprised as the old dusty look of the bridge vanished, replacing it with a much cleaner version. Everyone was stunned, and Tails was amazed as he realized they were standing on the bridge…fifty years ago.

"M-Maria?" Harry stuttered as a pretty girl no older than twelve with sun-kissed blond hair, creamy skin and gentle sapphire blue eyes. The little girl wore an old fashioned dress. Sonic was surprised. _Is this the professor's granddaughter?_ The blue blur wondered in curiosity. The girl; now identified by Harry as Maria Robotnik, spoke up in a distraught voice, and ignored the others almost as they weren't even there.

Odd.

"Please, Shadow!" Maria begged as she grabbed the startled Harry's right hand, clenching tightly. "I need your help!" Now, this caught everyone's attention and they wondered what was going on. "My grandfather's experiments…something's gone terribly wrong!" Ginny scowled when Maria had taken Harry's gloved hand into her own. _Skank_, Ginny thought venomously. "What is it?" Harry asked gently, his ruby eyes soften when they met Maria's frighten blue orbs. "The research lab is going to be destroyed!"

WHAT?!

"Something must be done!" Maria continued. "Please, Shadow, I beg you!" She cried. "Help grandfather and those aboard the ARK, please!" Maria pleaded. Harry gave a slight nod, showing that he was listening to her, and gripped her hand tightly but gently. "I'll be there, Maria," he promised the crying child. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the professor and the ARK," Harry said it so quietly, that even Remus with his heightened hearing could barely hear it.

"Ya know…" Tails trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Somehow, I think we've been transported back into Shadow's memories from fifty years ago." The kitsune finished up, surprising the other mobains, and catching the interest of the humans. "What kind of experiments do you suppose she's talking about?" Hermione asked, curiously. Hermione had always been curious about the muggle world, and was curious if her grandparents had known anything about this incident.

Hm…

Probably not.

Every mobain and human jumped as they heard Harry's voice in their minds. Apparently, the black-and-red haired was also telepathic. Who knew?

_**I believe she is talking about the professor's Artificial Chaos. And if I'm correct, there's should be about thirty-nine around here…**_ Harry told them telepathically. Knuckles frowned, wondering if Harry was beginning to remember his past and asked it out loud and got a slight nod in return.

Interesting.

"And you know this…how, Potter?" Draco sneered. The blond Slytherin scowled when he heard Harry's velvety chuckling in his mind. _**I just do brat**_. Several of the kids snickered when they saw Draco Malfoy pouting when Harry called him a brat. Suddenly, they jumped when they heard multiple gunfire in the distance.

"Sounds like GUN is already here," Rouge said darkly, crossing her arms over her chest with a heavy scowl. And if GUN was here, then that meant things would only get worse. Each mobain and human looked up sharply, hearing the heavy patter of footsteps heading their way and Harry tensed as several GUN soldiers entered the bridge; pointing rifles at not only him, but a terrified Maria as well.

"Get out of here you two!" Dudley yelled to his cousin. Harry gripped Maria's hand, and the two backed up slowly. _**No need to tell me twice!**_ Harry snapped before tugging on the small girl's hand as the two turned around and hightailed it out of the bridge. With Maria in tow, they barely avoided GUN soldiers, GUN beetles firing bullets at them, and Giga Troops as they ran through winding halls that would sometimes lead to an empty room or a room full of GUN soldiers; which was not a good thing. Unknowingly, they were heading for the Podual Room. The other mobains and humans struggled to keep up with the two.

"Damn, forgot how fast he was." James grumbled, breathing heavily as he tried to keep up with his son. Remus snorted, as he was able to keep up due to his enhanced werewolf strength. "You need to work out more, Prongs." Remus chided as James flushed.

"Gah, when this is over, I'm sticking with my diet!" Dudley whined his pudgy face a beet red and he was breathing heavily. Blaise sniffed haughtily. "It's your own damn fault for not eating right and exercising." The dark skinned Slytherin snipped. Dudley glared at him, but remained silent knowing that Zabani was right. Harry skidded to a halt, as the two arrived at the Podual Room. It wasn't long before the mobains and humans to find the two. Maria walked over to the controls that controlled the power of the Escape Pods, and Harry neared the only window inside the Podual Room, when they heard footsteps and turned around to see that several GUN soldiers had caught up with them.

"What do you think yer doin' girl?" Growled a GUN soldier who had a thick accent. The GUN soldier was pointing his pistol at the little girl. Maria didn't answer, but pushed a button, and Harry was stunned as PlastiGlas was reinforced around him as an Escape Pod had formed around him. "Maria!" Harry yelled, more like shouted. The black-and-red haired teen was pounding furiously on the PlastiGlas, but it would not give under his enhanced strength. Sonic felt his heart break when he saw the distressed look in Harry's ruby eyes as he and the other mobains realized the sickening truth:

They were witnessing the fall of the ARK fifty years ago.

The GUN soldier, who had spoken, scowled and glared heavily at the frightened girl. "Bad move, brat." The GUN growled, and pulled the trigger on his pistol. Maria yelped in pain when she felt the bullet enter her back. Even the dark wizards and witches were stunned at the cruelty. Voldemort frowned. While he may be evil, he and his Death Eaters actually gave their child victims a quick and painless death.

They weren't **that** heartless.

"Please, Shadow…I need your help!" Maria whispered, as she struggled to maintain consciousness as she watched her friend for the final time. "Everyone's fate depends on…you…" And Maria's pretty blue eyes closed for the final time as she finally slipped into the sweet arms of death; and as she fell to the ground, her hand brushed against the rod which controlled the Escape Pod Harry/Shadow was in, was released. And the pod fell to the little blue planet below, with Harry/Shadow yelling Maria's name the whole time.

"My god…" Neville stammered.

The image of what had happened fifty years ago slowly faded away, leaving the mobains and the humans back on the bridge once more. Harry was sitting in the middle of the bridge, kneeling and with his ruby eyes glazed over when the memory had come to surface.

"Harry?" Sonic called gently.

The blue blur stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the seemingly in shocked teenager. Harry jumped before leaning into Sonic, with a soft sigh. Sonic smiled slightly, but Remus noticed this and to him; the puzzle pieces were coming together. "So, that's how the ARK was shut down." Amy said softly. "And it was because of GUN, too." Charmy said softly, looking upset that the Guardians of the United Nations had been the reason why so many people had died over fifty years ago. Though, there was more to this, as Espio sensed that not everything had been revealed to them. "Makes you wonder what else GUN is hiding from the public," Vector said gruffly. Still in Sonic's embrace, Harry looked out the window to see the twinkling stars of space and was quiet.

_**Space Colony ARK…this place…so familiar…but why?**_

Harry closed his eyes as a brief image of looking out this very window with Maria so long ago, appeared in his mind. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of pain and sadness in his heart, and didn't like feeling like this.

_**This is…where I…**_

An image of a young silver-and-red hedgehog appeared in Harry's mind; a hedgehog who was falling through space and heading rapidly for the little blue planet below. "…died?" Harry whispered.

_**Damnit! What does it all mean? These memories…Black Doom's actions and words…nothing makes sense anymore! What does it all mean?!**_

"It's been a long time…Shadow." Growled Commander Stryfe's voice, as the gray haired GUN Commander walked onto the bridge and pointed a pistol at the silent teenager who had pulled away from Sonic's grasp and slowly stood up. "Just how do you even know me?" Harry asked quietly. James and Lily tensed, while giving the GUN Commander cold and dirty looks; as if daring him to shoot their son. Commander Stryfe ignored them, keeping all of his attention on the black-and-red haired teenager.

"I know you…Shadow the Hedgehog." Commander Stryfe growled, his dual colored eyes flashing with rage. "You killed everyone I loved…my family…Maria. I've been waiting this day all my life!" Hm, it would be ironic if Commander Stryfe knew that it was really GUN who killed everyone aboard the ARK and not Harry/Shadow? Apparently, Stryfe didn't see Harry's memory.

"What?!"

--

**Flashback**

_A young Stryfe was running through the hallways of the ARK, his hair was light lavender and he wore a red tee-shirt, tan shorts and scruffy tennis shoes. He taunted Maria who had caught up. Maria gave him a mocking frown and continued to chase the younger Stryfe. __**"Maria was like a sister to me. She was the only family I knew. And because of you, she was killed!"**_

_The younger version of Stryfe managed to lose Maria and found himself standing outside of Gerald's lab. Curious, he peered inside and saw Maria's grandfather talking heatedly with a demonic being that sent chills down the little boy's spine. _"_**Witnessing it all…the plan for that horrifying evil creature…that black creature and the damn professor who unleashed this terror!"**__ Suddenly, three glowing red eyes linger to where the younger Stryfe was hiding and the little boy screamed as those red eyes glowed with sickly dark energy…_

**End flashback**

--

"I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about all of this!" Ron crowed. Harry frowned as he looked up to inspect the Commander's face, and realized as he gazed into those cold blue and lavender eye; the black-and-red haired teen realized that Commander Stryfe did indeed feel similar.

Commander Stryfe glared hatefully at Harry as he removed the safety off of his gun. "You don't fool me Shadow!" Stryfe hissed through clenched teeth. "It's not just about Maria! Thanks to you, everyone I knew and loved was killed when the ARK was destroyed! Worst of all, my family!" The man snarled, aiming at Harry's heart, much to the horror of Harry's family and friends.

"Finally…justice is served!"

Commander Stryfe pulled the trigger, and a shot rang out. But, Harry wasn't even standing in the spot where the man had fired. Stryfe looked around frantically, searching for the missing teenager. However, Harry now stood behind the stunned Commander. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest. "If what you say is true, then I shall respectfully accept my fate." Harry said softly. Commander Stryfe froze, realizing just what the teen meant. "You mean to tell me you really don't remember a thing?" Commander Stryfe asked quietly, not even turning around. Harry's eyes opened as he straightened up. "But, I just need some time…to uncover the real truth."

With that said, Harry left the bridge behind; as there were still two Chaos Emeralds to find. One must still be here on the ARK, and Harry just needed to find them to uncover his real past. Commander Stryfe looked down at his gun and realized just what could have happened.


	12. A Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the Hedgehog. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine, and please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/speeches/singing

_**Blah**_ – Black Doom's speech

Pmyr – Parseltongue/Black Arm's tongue

_Blah _– dreams/nightmares/thoughts

--

**Space Colony ARK**

**Bridge**

The mobains and the other humans exchanged looks after Harry had left the bridge behind and Commander Stryfe had gone into shock from the revelation he had just been told. With Rouge's help, Tails was able to guide Stryfe back to a single GUN shuttle; all the while the elder man was mumbling 'why? And how?' under his breath. And it wasn't long before Commander Stryfe left and returned to Earth. During the commotion, Sonic snuck off so he could talk to Harry alone without the others bugging them. _I sure hope you're okay Shadow_, Sonic thought as he began searching through the massive space colony. Luckily, Harry wasn't too far away.

--

**Outside the ARK**

Harry stood outside the ARK on one of the many bridges that surrounded Space Colony ARK. Harry was quite lucky that due to his Black Arms uniform prevented him from freezing while standing out in the cold desolate space.

_**How can I breathe out here anyway?**_

Suddenly, Harry frowned. Was it just him, or was the bridge that he was standing out beginning to tremble? The black-and-red haired teen let out a surprised gasp as the bridge underneath him, gave away for no reason. Before Harry could fall through space, he felt a strong hand grab his slender wrist and he looked up; shocked.

Ruby red met concerned emerald green.

"I got ya!" Sonic grunted, struggling to keep his grip on Harry's wrist. "T-thanks." Harry stuttered as Sonic slowly pulled the teen back onto the bridge…well, more like what was left of it. "Just what is happening?" Sonic wondered. Harry grimaced. "It appears that Space Colony ARK is beginning to collapse in on itself." He mused. "We shouldn't stay here," Sonic said nervously as another piece of the ARK fell off and drifted through the lonely, cold space. Harry nodded in agreement. "You're right." He said softly. Sonic wondered if it was because of the Chaos Emeralds that he carried on him, if that was how Harry could breathe out in space. For mobains, breathing in space was easy, but not for humans.

Sonic looked over to the right and was surprised to see some sort of weird looking grip hook; which was stained a dark forest green. "What is that?" The blue blur asked curiously. Harry followed Sonic's gaze and was amused when he realized he knew what it was. "It's one of the ARK's internal transit devices. It will take us deeper into the ARK."

"Oh."

Sonic turned a beet red when Harry held him close to his chest, and reached his other hand to the internal transit device, and they were lifted up and zoomed through many hallways; hallways that Sonic knew he had not seen before, and arrived to a new hall and dropped down. The internal transit device disappeared back to its original position. Harry and Sonic had arrived at a door that was clearly covered in a thick layer of dust. Sonic was about to open it, when Harry stopped him. Sonic was about to ask why, when the teen pointed to the right side of the door where a keypad rested.

Damn.

"Shit, just finding the right code could take hours." Harry growled, clearly unhappy. Sonic frowned, that was bad. Still pissed, Harry viciously punched at the door, and to their shock, the door slid open. Harry sweat dropped. "Something tells me I don't even want to know." He muttered, dryly.

Sonic chuckled, but the two entered the room and were surprised to see that it was a lab of some sorts. There were mainly shelves full of books of all sorts, a desk in one corner with an old computer set on top, and to Harry's shock, he saw a cryo-stasis pod resting in the middle of the lab. Sonic headed over to the desk and began leafing through the yellowed papers while Harry silently headed over to the cryo-pod. The papers Sonic was looking at was old information, much to his shock, on the Black Arms and Black Doom. The latest papers held information on Shadow of all things. _But, who would know all of this?_ Sonic wondered and glanced over the desk to see a nameplate. He brushed some of the dust off, and his green eyes widen as he recognized the name.

_Professor Gerald I. Robotnik_

Sonic was amazed. Somehow they were standing in the lab of Eggman's grandfather; Professor Gerald Robotnik! Now nervous, Sonic slowly turned around to see Harry's reaction and winced when he saw the empty look in those shimmering red eyes.

_**I've been here before…haven't I?**_

Harry brushed his hand against the cold fiber-enforced glass of the cryo-pod and sighed softly. This place **was** familiar, but why? "Harry…" Sonic whispered, feeling guilty for the black-and-red haired teenager. A dreaded feeling was building up in Harry, and the teen knew that something bad would happen. After sensing a presence behind him, Harry whirled around, only to be slammed into the back of the lab, and Harry slid to the ground with a pained grunt. A bit of dark blood trickled down from his lips. An obvious sign of broken ribs.

Sonic ran over to the fallen teen, and grimaced as Harry coughed violently, dark crimson blood staining his lips as he hitched with pain. But, what had blasted Harry with so much strength? Sonic was beginning to panic from all of the blood Harry was coughing up. And why on Earth weren't the Chaos Emeralds healing Harry?! Sonic's alarm rose when he saw a strange dark greenish black mist began to drift up from the shadows, and slowly trailed up the teen's trembling form and entered through the bloody lips. Harry moaned as he continued to cough violently, but he then felt something cold enter his body. But it was also felt like it was burning him from the inside out. As the strange entity began healing his shattered ribs, Harry felt that something was off as he could feel a bloodlust surge through him and the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was:

_**Sonic…**_

Then nothing at all.

Sonic was even more alarmed when Harry went limp, though he did stop coughing up blood. Then, Sonic's danger sense began to rise as the black-and-red haired teen staggered to his feet; reddish black bangs shadowed his ruby eyes. Something was terribly wrong.

"Harry?" Sonic asked weakly.

Harry snapped his head towards Sonic's direction, and Sonic felt fear grip his heart at seeing the insane glint in those beautiful ruby eyes. The blue blur flinched at the inhuman feeling of such bloodlust in the air.

_Aw crap_, Sonic thought as he backed up.

Then things got worse as familiar bright red energy flared around Harry, whose eyes began taking on the same glow. _I'm in trouble_, Sonic thought sickly as he recognized the signs of Chaos Blast just itching to be released. Sonic had to jump up just as Harry lunged for his throat. "Damnit! Wake up, Shadow!" Sonic yelled, using Harry's former **Black Arm** name. Harry didn't even bat an eyelash. "Please, Shadow, stop!" Sonic cried, as he started running through the halls, going deeper and deeper into the ARK. The only thing Sonic could think of, was that Black Doom had somehow found a way to take control of Harry again.

_**Where…is…he…?**_

"Come on, Shadow!" Sonic tired again. "I know you can beat Black Doom's programming! You're stronger than him!" Harry's attacks were beginning to become more vicious by the second and Sonic knew that while fast, his endurance wasn't.

What if…?

Not even bothering to think of the complications, Sonic grabbed the possessed black-and-red haired teen and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry's ruby red eyes widen slightly as he felt Sonic's arms wrap around his waist as Sonic buried his face into the teen's chest. "Please, Shadow, come back to me." Sonic whispered.

"S-Sonic…?"

Sonic looked up, hearing his name leaving the teen's lips. With a soft moan, the angry red energy left Harry, and the teen slumped in the blue blur's arms. Frowning, Sonic tightened his grip on the now unconscious teenager. _I promise you Shadow, we will stop Black Doom once and for all_, he thought angrily as he brushed a reddish black lock from Harry's pale face.

--

**Meanwhile**

"Where the hell are those two?" Knuckles growled. It was Amy who had noticed that Sonic had disappeared when Commander Stryfe left the ARK behind, and now every mobain and human were curious to where Harry and Sonic were.

The two-tailed kitsune was typing away at a near by computer, and had just hacked into the ARK's security system; when to their horror, well not so much on the Dark wizards and witches, watched as the bridge Harry was standing on **outside** the ARK, gave away underneath his feet. Lily squeaked in fright but sighed in relief when she saw that Sonic had dove forward and grabbed Harry's hand before pulling the teen up to safety. They watched as Sonic then asked to what was happening to the ARK, when Harry replied that probably due to the Black Arms interference, that the Space Colony ARK was collapsing in on itself. Hermione was impressed with the ARK's technology, especially when she saw the ARK's internal transit device.

Hell, even Albus was impressed as he had no idea that muggle technology fifty years ago was this advance. Luckily, Voldemort and the Death Eaters despised muggles and did not care very much for muggle technology.

Good thing, too.

Tails made sure that the ARK's cameras remained focused on the two, as both Harry and Sonic went deeper and deeper into the ARK; which the transit device dropped them off in a lone hall, right outside a single door which had a keypad next to it. Rouge frowned. "A code…hm, that could usually take hours to figure out the right one." She grumbled. Tails smirked and began typing in codes, and the door slid open after Harry had punched it. Fred and George snickered when they heard Harry's dry comment. Heh, no need to tell the two that it was Tails who opened the door, eh?

Then, the massive group watched as the two entered in what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. There were mainly shelves full of books of all sorts, a desk in one corner with an old computer set on top, and to Tails' shock, the two-tailed kitsune recognized the cryo-stasis pod resting in the middle of the lab. Tails then had the camera zoom in on a plaque that was resting on the desk that Sonic was standing at, and gasped as he recognized the name.

_Professor Gerald I. Robotnik._

Gerald Robotnik was the name of Eggman's grandfather. "They're in Professor Gerald's lab." Tails said softly, in shock. "So it would seem brat." Growled a familiar voice. Startled, the other mobains turned around to see a familiar egg-like man looming in the door way of the bridge, and the man was smirking.

What no one saw, was that on the camera, Harry being blasted into the wall, nor did they see the eerie dark green mist entering Harry's body. And nor did they see Harry go berserk and try to kill Sonic as they went into the heart of the ARK. Neither did they see just how Sonic stopped the crazed teenager. The only thing the mobains and humans could focus on, was the cruel scientist that stood before them.

"What the hell do you want, Eggman?" Knuckles growled, violet eyes flashing in rage. Hermione frowned. _Eggman…? Why does that name sound familiar?_ The intelligent witch wondered before she remembered that Eggman was the name of Sonic's most annoying if somewhat dangerous enemy. Eggman, though smirking, did have a serious look on his face as he stroked his mustache, eyeing the massive group carefully. "There is something that you need to know about the Black Arms that my grandfather learned."

Huh?

--

**Deep within the ARK**

Sonic sighed softly as he adjusted the dead weight of Harry, who still slumbered in his arms. He made sure not to disturb his precious bundle, and looked out a window; seeing the Black Comet slowly zipping by outside.

Hm?

Sonic looked down as he felt Harry stir, and was surprised to see that Harry was beginning to regain consciousness. He reluctantly released his grip on the teen, who slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around with sleepy eyes. "You okay?" Sonic asked and Harry nodded slightly before looking up to see the Black Comet. "Oh, that's the Black Comet," Sonic began when he saw Harry's confused look. "Every fifty years that comet passes by this planet." Realizing the connections, he turned to face Harry with a confused look. "Oh, you think those Black Arms came from that comet?"

_**Black…Comet…?**_

Sonic was alarmed when Harry grabbed his head in his hands, and let out a soft, pained cry. "Harry! What is it?" He asked worriedly. Hissing softly, Harry looked up with pained ruby eyes. "You're right. I can feel it. They're up there." Harry growled out between clenched teeth.

_**And maybe I'll finally find the answers to my past…**_


	13. Harry vs Devil Doom! Who Will Win?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the Hedgehog. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine, and please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

Key

_**Blah**_ – Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts/speeches/singing

_**Blah**_ – Black Doom's speech

Pmyr – Parseltongue/Black Arm's tongue

_Blah _– dreams/nightmares/thoughts

--

**Black Comet**

Harry had teleported himself and Sonic into the Black Comet by using Chaos Control. Harry shuddered as he could feel every Black Arm running through the jagged and huge comet. It was not a pleasant feeling either. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many Black Arms at once." Sonic whispered uneasily, as he stayed behind Harry as they slowly made their way through the huge comet.

Something didn't feel right to Harry. Why weren't the Black Arms attacking? "This feels like a trap." Harry said quietly, keeping a wary eye on the Black Oaks; huge brutes that were vicious and ruthless. Sonic looked around and noticed that Harry was right. Something wasn't right. "You think Black Doom is purposely letting us through?" Sonic asked softly as they bypassed what Harry recognized as a Black Assassin; real nasty especially with that damn teleportation trick of theirs. Getting frustrated due to his uneasiness and whatever Black Doom was up to, Harry just decided the hell with it and use Chaos Control to get to the middle of the Black Comet.

Sonic barely had any time to register as a familiar blinding ice blue light lit up in front of him; and the two promptly vanished with the help of Chaos Control. They reappeared deep in the heart of the Comet, where a familiar purple Chaos Emerald rested.

The amethyst Chaos Emerald!

"We did it, Harry! We found all seven Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said excitedly as all seven Chaos Emeralds began to float happily around the black-and-red haired teen; who had grinned wildly. The only thing the two could think of was: Finally!

--

**Earth**

**Westopolis**

A gentle breeze brushed through the semi-ruined city. Luckily, GUN soldiers had driven the Black Arms out of the city before too much damaged could happen, so most of the buildings were still in tact, if not for the unusual amount of fire damage. Drifting through the breeze was a newspaper article, which settled on a cracked street.

_50-year Return of the Black Comet! Best view tonight!_

High above the city, and against the starry black skies, the Black Comet could easily be seen as a ball of fire hurtling toward the little blue planet below; Earth.

--

**Black Comet**

Sonic liked it when Harry smiled, as it made the teen look even more cuter. The blue hedgehog blushed hotly and looked away shyly as Harry raised an eyebrow at Sonic's actions.

"Now I can uncover it…" Harry said softly. The emeralds circled him gently, almost as if to comfort the distraught teen. "All of it…" Harry stiffened as he felt the familiar dark energy of Black Doom's presence fill the room. Sonic scowled heavily when he saw Black Doom rise from the ground. Unfortunately, this was the real deal as Doom's Eye was nowhere in sight.

Not good.

_What the hell does he want?_ Sonic thought angrily, glaring darkly at the leader of the Black Arms while Harry was a bit nervous, wondering what Black Doom would do. _**"Very good, Shadow,"**_ Black Doom rasped, much to Harry's and Sonic's confusion. _**"Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give me the emeralds."**_

Black Doom held out his right clawed hand to Harry, who blinked; his eyes wide with shock. "Shadow/Harry!" Yelled quite a bit of voices. Surprised, Harry and Sonic turned around to see their friends the other mobains, the adults and children and was that Eggman with them?! "Harry, you have to give us the emeralds!" Rouge begged her light green eyes wide with fear. But what could she be so afraid of? "Do not give Black Doom the emeralds, kid!" Eggman ordered, wheezing from the long run to keep up. "They're planning to destroy the Earth, Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry and Sonic froze, and gaped at them in utter shock.

WHAT—?!

Black Doom laughed a low, guttural laugh. _**"Ignorant fools…we're here to save the humans from their own demise."**_ Did Black Doom just snicker? _**"We offer…salvation."**_ Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously. For some odd reason, this speech sounded eerily familiar, as if he heard it loads of times. But that was impossible, right?

"What?" Ron growled, blue eyes flashing.

**_"Their greed, thirst for power, and affinity for betrayal has them on a path of self-destruction."_** Out of the corner of his eye, Knuckles frowned when he saw several of the magical wizards and witches flinched and made a mental note. Though, the Chaotix Detectives remained on the ARK; trying to hack into Professor Gerald's computer as the others went to the Black Comet to face Black Doom.

**_"Their actions will lead them to an extinction of their species. We're here to save them from themselves...with our perfect order...allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace."_** Hearing this explanation caused every one of them to shiver in fear. While Black Doom spoke, strange images of far away planets and galaxies started playing in Harry's mind, images of the planets and galaxies being over run by the Black Arms as they; the planets and galaxies, were ultimately destroyed by the ruthless Black Arms. Harry quickly shook it off and focused back on Black Doom.

**_"Humans are a great energy source...They will be well kept."_** Hearing this, fear and disgust ran through the adults and children. "What?!" Screeched Pansy. Harry was stunned and looked down, ruby eyes glazed over in shock. "This can't be happening…" Harry mumbled as a brilliant white light flared everywhere, causing some of them to cry out.

--

High above the Earth, the Black Comet was suddenly bathed in a sickly green light as it was warped away from space; shocking the Chaotix Detectives who momentarily glanced outside from their work, stunned that the comet was…gone. Surprisingly, the Black Comet reappeared in the central of Westopolis, and snaking red tendrils reached out from the bottom of the comet, and drove themselves deep into the core of the planet itself. And soon, a link was established between the Black Comet and the Earth.

--

**Black Comet**

When the light died down, Harry was horrified as he sensed the newly established link between the Black Comet and the Earth. The children huddled together; frightened out of their wits as the adults stood in front of the terrified kids, hexes and curses on the tip of their tongues, just daring Black Doom to try something. "What just happened?" Amy demanded, screeching. Tails realized what had happened. "Those black creatures just warped the comet down to Earth using Chaos Control!" The two-tailed kitsune said in shock. "That's impossible!" Rouge gasped. The walls were a dark purplish black and quivered as if they were alive.

And they probably were.

Harry could smell a poisonous liquid that dripped from the fangs of nearby Black Hawks. Suddenly, every thing began to make a sick sort of sense to the black-and-red haired teen of the past few days experiences. "That's why you needed the Chaos Emeralds." Harry said softly, as the puzzle came together for him. Black Doom laughed cruelly.

**_"Precisely."_** Black Doom purred. _**"The Comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere."**_ Black Doom explained. _**"The Emeralds amplify the space-time control powers of Chaos Control. We needed them to charge at full power."**_ Black Doom smirked, and Ginny shivered at the frightening image. _**"It's the perfect plan. That's why I needed the professor to help me."**_

WHAT—?!

"That's insane!" Eggman yelled, not wanting to believe that his grandfather would make a deal with someone like Black Doom; who was truly evil and heartless.

--

**Flashback: The ARK**

_Professor Gerald was arguing with Black Doom in his lab, deep within the Space Colony ARK. Both the scientist and the alien leader; Black Doom were yelling, well more like Gerald was yelling while Black Doom was hissing in his anger. From what Gerald was able to gather, Black Doom could help his fragile granddaughter on one condition: that Gerald hand over Shadow (how he knew Shadow was on board was anyone's guess) and the seven Chaos Emeralds._

**_"I knew that the Professor was desperate in saving his granddaughter, and I of course offered to help if he brought me you Shadow and the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Professor readily agreed to my deal."_**

**End Flashback**

--

Harry's ruby eyes were wide with shock and betrayal as he gazed down at his boots, stunned that the Professor would readily agree to betray the Earth just like that to Black Doom and the Black Arms. "But…why?" He whispered. Sonic bristled with anger when he saw the pained look in Harry's shimmering eyes.

"This can't be!" Eggman exclaimed. "He betrayed his own people?! For Black Doom?!" Sonic snorted and turned a dark look on Black Doom. "Big deal. We'll just take this guy down!" He scoffed. Hermione was worried when she saw that Harry wasn't moving and just continued to look at the ground with glazed eyes. _He's in shock!_ She thought, worriedly.

Knuckles twitched eager for a battle. "Let's do this! I'll crush that black ball!" The guardian said eagerly, and raised his fist as he lunged for Black Doom, before he let out a surprised grunt and collapsed as he felt a strange iciness enter his body. No one saw a dark bluish black mist trail along the ground, lurking in the shadows. "Knuckles!" Sonic yelped. "What's wrong?!" Sonic froze as he felt a strange entity enter his body and he fell to his knees with a soft cry of pain as he felt his body lock up from the inside out. _What the hell just happened?!_ He wondered, and heard the surprised yelps and cries from the others as they too fell to the same strange entity.

Black Doom was laughing.

**_"A special weapon...this gas."_** Lily could barely make out the faint trails of dark bluish black mist trickling at their skins, and wondered why Remus didn't even sniff it out; seeing as the man was a werewolf. _**"Once released, is quickly absorbed into your bloodstream. In a moment, total paralysis will bit your nervous system. The end is near, now…"**_

Harry, like the others, had inhaled the toxic gas and was kneeling on one knee as he too, felt his insides lock up from the paralysis. And so, the black-and-red haired teenager failed to notice the Death Leech slithering up to him.

**_"Ahh, my dear offspring...eat and devour these savory dishes!"_**

"Get away from me!" Amy shrieked, but she could not move due to the paralysis gas that had been released earlier. As their pleas and cries grew louder; yes, even the dark wizards and witches were nervous and yelling to Harry to snap out of his stupor; memories of this long journey began to filter through the teen's mind. "_Remember…"_ Black Doom. _"I will avenge those whose blood was spilled!"_ Ah, the ever loving Commander Stryfe of GUN. _"Did I…die?"_ Harry knew he had uttered those words not so long ago.

"_Please, help me Shadow…"_

Maria…

Harry's ruby eyes snapped open and they harden as he straightened; the effects of the paralysis gas wore off. Then the black-and-red haired teen promptly stomped on the nearest Death Leech with a cocky grin. A set of needle point fangs were flashed, as Harry felt a sense of pleasure fill him as he felt the Death Leech being squished underneath his boot. Black Doom, however, was surprised to say the least.

**_"What?!"_** Black Doom raged.

Harry glared at Black Doom, a strange glint appearing in his ruby eyes. "I am Harry Potter, but I am also Shadow the Hedgehog." Harry announced, shocking everyone in the room. His red eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. "As I've said before, no one tells me what to do!" He hissed angrily. "Your reign ends here, Black Doom!" Black Doom growled at Harry's words; clearly displeased that Harry was openingly defying him.

**_"I gave you life and _**this_** is how you repay me?!"**_ Black Doom snarled, all three of his eyes glowing with a sickeningly red light due to his rage. _**"The irony of it all, is that I gave you life…and now I'll take it back!"**_

Black Doom floated out of the room, and Harry was about to follow him, when he heard Hermione's voice call out to him. "Good luck Harry." Harry turned and smiled. "Everything will be fine, 'Mione. I promise." He said softly. Harry ignored her surprised eyes before warping away; hoping to catch up. 'Mione? Did that mean that the real Harry was back?

"Glad to have you back, mate." Ron whispered.

--

Harry jumped and weaved in and out of the multiple purple shots being aimed at him. He was laughing with delight as he flicked out hundreds of Chaos Spears, wiping out hundreds of Black Oaks and Black Warriors at once.

He glanced down, surprised to see a small radio attached to his right cufflink. He barely had time to wonder how it got there as he jumped onto the head of a nearby Black Oak, and chuckled as a Black Warrior accidentally shot down its own kind. Now **that** was ironic. Harry nearly jumped as he heard Eggman's voice coming from the radio. "Shadow, can you hear me?" Harry merely blinked; of course he could hear the damn doctor! "Black Doom has to be somewhere inside!" Harry snorted, hell he knew that already! "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Eggman said dryly.

Oops.

Harry skidded to a stop; after running for several minutes, before realizing he was trapped in a room with over fifty Black Warriors. He grimaced, he was in trouble. Harry felt warmth filling him when he heard Sonic's tired voice over the radio. "Listen, you have to use Chaos Control if you want to keep up." Sonic warned. Harry felt like slapping himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Duh!

Harry utilized the use of Chaos Control, and promptly vanished. But as he disappeared, he heard Tails' faint voice over the radio. "I believe in you, Harry. You can do it!" Harry secretly smiled, and reappeared in a room that felt eerily familiar to him. The black-and-red haired teen looked around curiously. Perhaps he had finally caught up to Black Doom? His ruby eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the figure that loomed in front of him; Black Doom. It was as if the ruthless alien had been waiting calmly for him this whole time, and who knew; he probably was! Black Doom turned; his three red eyes locked onto Harry's own red orbs, and seemed to smile.

**_"Well, done Shadow."_** He praised as Harry scowled and sent the alien leader dirty looks. _**"You've gone farther than I've expected…I'm impressed!"**_ Harry nearly shuddered as he remembered that whoever impressed Black Doom usually didn't last long in a war; not if the dark being had anything to say about it. _**"But you still don't understand, do you?"**_ Harry stopped and hesitated. This of course, could be another trick of Black Doom's. _**"The future we offer is the only opinion for these humans."**_ Harry scowled heavily as his anger overtook his confusion and he glared hatefully at Black Doom.

"I've heard enough!" Harry hissed through clenched teeth. "You're beginning to bore me!" His red eyes glittered brightly. "You're going down!" Black Doom gave a rumbling laugh. **_"Such bravado little one,"_** Black Doom purred. _**"I thought you were different from the rest…but maybe not."**_ Harry tensed, not liking where this was going. _**"We are more alike than you think…after all; the same blood runs through our veins."**_ Harry's ruby eyes widen as he took in this information.

What?!

"This can't be—?!" Harry gasped. But before he could say anything else, his head throbbed with unnatural pain, and he grabbed his head as he bent over; struggling to maintain control over his body as he could feel Black Doom's programming trying to take over his body. "Just…who are you…?" Harry rasped. Black Doom smirked, and he sounded smug. _**"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."**_ He said gleefully. Despite being in pain, Harry knew he wouldn't like this new revelation. _**"You were, after all…created from MY blood."**_ Even though he was still in pain, Harry knew that deep down inside, Black Doom was telling the truth. He looked up through clouded red eyes.

"Wha-what?" Harry asked, panting.

**_"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."_** Black Doom said gleefully. _**"you are a part of me. I created you well over two thousand years ago. You cannot escape from me, nor your past!"**_ Black Doom said, roaring with laughter.

_**It can't be true!**_

--

**ARK: Gerald's Lab**

The Chaotix Detectives had remained behind on the ARK after the others with Eggman, took chase after Harry and Sonic to the Black Comet. Currently, Espio was trying to hack into Professor Gerald's computer, and wasn't having much luck. Computers really weren't the chameleon ninja's foray after all.

"Espio, are you in, yet?" Charmy whined as he hovered around Espio, who was slowly growing more and more annoyed by Charmy's whining. Vector hastily placed a gloved hand over Charmy's mouth, trying to hush up the younger mobain. "Quiet you!" Vector hissed before turning back to the silent chameleon. "Espio, we need you to focus 'cuz if we don't hurry, all that data will be lost!" Vector ordered. Espio sighed heavily.

"Easier said then done…" He said in his quiet voice. "Who signed me up for this anyway?" The chameleon mumbled. Vector frowned and grumbled loudly as Charmy somehow got out of his grasp. "That's it! I'll do it!" The bee mobain whined loudly. Vector's blue eyes widen as he realized what Charmy intended to do. "Get back here you idiot!" The crocodile yelled. Charmy rammed into the computer; which had remained unresponsive this whole time, and the other two were surprised when the computer screen flickered to life. "Yeah! It's working!" Charmy cheered as Espio and Vector just gaped.

Then the three Chaotix Detectives watched as the image of Professor Gerald Ivo Robotnik came on screen, and it would be curious to know what the late professor would say in his last message…

--

**Meanwhile**

Harry was still in a kneeling position; pain had locked up his body as he struggled mentally to regain control of his body from Black Doom's programming. When out of the blue, he and Black Doom's heard Professor Gerald's gruff voice over a set of monitors that Harry failed to notice earlier. _"Shadow, my friend…"_ Harry looked up and was surprised to see the elderly man's face on the monitor.

"Professor?"

Oh yes, Harry remembered Professor Gerald Ivo Robotnik now. The elderly man who had saved him from near death after crashing on Earth near Westopolis fifty years ago. And to waking up on Space Colony ARK, and meeting little Maria Robotnik; Gerald's lovely granddaughter.

Harry remembered them both very well.

**_"What is this?!"_** Black Doom demanded, furiously.

"_If you are listening to this, then what I have feared all along has happened."_ Gerald sighed softly, stroking his gray mustache as his beady dark eyes stared at the camera and smiled sadly. _"You need to know the real truth. The government plans to shut down this facility."_ The late elderly scientist murmured.

--

**GUN Base**

Commander Stryfe stood outside the GUN Base, looking at the Black Comet that was now partly merged with Earth, in utter disgust; when he heard the late Professor's voice over a set of monitors and looked up seeing the massive screens that were scattered about the base, and saw Professor Gerald's face.

"_The government plans to cease all of our research,"_ Gerald sighed heavily. _"and kill those who know about you."_ Gerald frowned darkly. _"I am afraid that we have a traitor amongst the ARK, and I am terribly sorry for everything that I've done, Shadow."_

Commander Stryfe was stunned at this revelation. It was the governments fault that he lost all of his family and friends when the ARK was shut down fifty years ago? Behind him, came the president; a man in his late thirties with slicked back brown hair and blue eyes. The president wore a slick blue suit and brown suede shoes. Even the President was stunned at this revelation as this occurred before his time in the White House.

"_I made a terrible mistake that day…when I made contact with the Black Comet and Black Doom…"_ Gerald said heavily. Down on the ground, Stryfe was shocked. "Professor Gerald?"

"_Now listen very carefully…"_

--

**Meanwhile**

Back with the paralyzed group, the paralysis gas was starting to lessen; albeit not by much. What little movement they had, allowed them to lift their heads and the mobains recognized the face of the elderly man that was on several screens that surrounded them in the room.

Professor Gerald Ivo Robotnik.

_In fifty years, the Black Comet will return…they plan to harness its powers to destroy this planet! The only way to stop them…was to develop a way to use the very power THEY intended to use AGAINST them." _Gerald said slowly.

--

…

"_Shadow…it's up to you and only you can stop them."_ Gerald said via the old recording. _"I've developed the Eclipse Cannon for this particular reason…it's the only weapon that can destroy the Black Arms once and for all."_ So that was why Gerald designed the Eclipse Cannon, it was to be used on the return of the Black Comet. _"Shadow, you are the only hope for mankind…the future of this planet depends on you!"_

Harry was surprised when he saw Maria walk onto the screen and hugged her grandfather; she was also smiling. Clearly the little girl had forgiven the elderly man for his actions in dealing with Black Doom. "_Don't worry grandfather," _Maria said happily. _"Shadow and I will protect this planet!"_ Little Maria turned to face the camera with a wide grin. _"Right Shadow?"_ She asked. Black Doom rumbled with gleeful laughter.

**_"Gerald, you fool! Shadow is already in my control!"_** Black Doom suddenly felt the link he had with his dark prince get severed rather roughly and whirled around to see that Harry had managed to stand up and glared at him with slightly darker than normal ruby red eyes.

Hm…

**_"Well, well, well...seems like you're finally immune to my control."_** Black Doom was not pleased with this new revelation. Harry grinned cockily at him; as if to infuriate the alien leader. "Like I've said before, you have no control over me." Harry sneered. "I now understand why I'm here." Harry whispered. "I made a promise to Maria, and I intend to keep it." Harry said calmly, before sending a cold look towards Black Doom's direction. "Today, I put my past behind me!" And Harry slid into a basic 'tiger' stance, and leapt at Black Doom. However, Black Doom teleported away; much to Harry's anger.

**_"Have it your way, Shadow. So be it..."_** Harry heard Black Doom's voice faintly in his mind. _**"Your past, present, and future ends here. Now Shadow, die as you witness my wrath!"**_ Black Doom's voice roared before everything fell silent.

_**I wonder…**_

Harry closed his eyes and the seven Chaos Emeralds swirled around him happily. Soon, the emerald green, deep blue, sunny yellow, pure white, sky blue, blood red and the amethyst Emeralds lit up with a soft glow. Harry concentrated with all of his might, and soon the soft glows from the Emeralds took on a blinding white light and Harry was lifted up slightly as he was engulfed by the blinding glow.

Suddenly, Harry's ebony hair burned a molten silver, though the red streaks remained the same, and his skin took on a much lighter tone, but it was his eyes that changed the most. Gone were the shimmering ruby red, instead soft pearl silver eyes glowed brightly. Hell, even his clothing had changed! Harry now wore a skin tight, sleeveless white shirt, white dress slacks, thick silver leather boots, a silver trimmed white jacket, and fingerless silver gloves. Harry grinned as he realized just what had happened to him.

He had gone "Super".

Now, in a more powerful form; and able to take on Black Doom, Super-Harry warped out of the Black Comet (he could sense Black Doom's energy in space), ready for the final showdown.

--

**Space**

Super-Harry reappeared out in the cold, desolate space. Miles below him was the little blue planet; Earth. His pearl silver eyes widen as he caught sight of Black Doom's true form. In his true form, Black Doom was gargantuan; he was even more bigger than Black Bull was!

Black Doom's form had to be well over six hundred feet in height and length, and was mostly black in color, but blood red scales lined the hundred foot long wings and blended around his huge claws and talons. Blood red scales even lined the spine and the huge pinchers shielding a single huge yellow eye. An eye that was very familiar to the teen. And the name of Black Doom's true form rose up in Harry's mind.

_**Devil Doom…**_

Ga-ross.

Super-Harry made a disgusted face. _**"I gave you life, and yet you continue to defy me?!"**_ Devil Doom rumbled and Super-Harry was barely able to avoid being ripped apart by Devil Doom's claws. _**"You shall pay for your ingratitude with pain!"**_ That didn't sound so good to the powerful teenager who was weaving in and out of the rapid slashes.

Super-Harry rolled his eyes at such a cheesy line, but relaxed as he recognized Eggman's voice over the radio he still had cuffed to his sleeve. "Shadow, can you hear me?" The scientist asked while Super-Harry was forced to go on the defense. "We've managed to escape from that Comet." Here, Super-Harry smiled when he heard that; glad that they were safe. "There's no need to hold back; cause as much havoc as you need to!" Now, Super-Harry's smile became feral.

_**Finally!**_

Super-Harry was just glad that he could stop holding back and focused with all of his might on taking down Devil Doom once and for all. "Go for it Shadow!" Tails cheered, sounding proud in knowing Harry. The teen was inwardly touched by the young kitsune.

"You can do it, Harry." Lily said over the radio, and Super-Harry felt his strength rise as he felt all of his friends and family backing up; and yes, he even felt the dark wizards and witches backing him up. Although, he was very surprised to feel Voldemort's energy backing him up as well. "With the Chaos Emeralds, you can use them to power up your Chaos Spear!" Sonic explained over the radio, earning a genuine smile from Harry.

_**Got it!**_

_**And thanks…Sonic.**_

Super-Harry raised his right hand up, and silvery white energy cackled around his fingertips and multiple bolts of pure energy formed. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled, aiming the bolts toward Devil Doom, and swore rather colorfully in several languages earning him a "Harry!" From his parents, Sirius and Remus in a scolding tone.

Oops.

Then, Super-Harry heard Eggman speak up in horror filled tone. "Is that thing invincible?!" The scientist screeched. But, Super-Harry heard Hermione's faint voice explaining that everything and everyone had a weakness.

But what was Devil Doom's?

Super-Harry suddenly hissed in pain as he was struck down by giant flaming meteors that Devil Doom had apparently sent his way, when he heard Rouge's voice over the radio and realized that the ex-thief must've taken control of the radio and must've discovered Devil Doom's weakness.

"That's it!" Rouge exclaimed excitedly over the radio. Harry raised an elegant eyebrow, the horrible burn that marred his right side was rapidly healing due to the Chaos Emeralds. "Devil Doom's weak spot must've been the eye that had been following you this whole time!" Super-Harry's pearl colored eyes widen as he realized what Rouge meant. Wherever he went, Doom's Eye was always there.

Then that meant…

_**Now where is that eye…?**_

Super-Harry dodged in an out of the flaming meteors, barely avoiding the intense heat and spotted Devil Doom's single yellow eye that sparked familiarity in the silver-and-red haired teen.

_**That's it!**_

Super-Harry was about to power up a Chaos Spear and let out a vicious curse as Devil Doom warped out of reach. Then he felt oddly tired and heard Sonic's voice once again over the radio. "Listen, Harry, you may be invincible in your super form, but it won't last!" The blue blur warned.

Shit.

"It'll be all over if you don't gather power rings!" Amy added, and Super-Harry raised an eyebrow; wondering what the hell the pink hedgehog was talking about. His pearl colored eyes scanned the airless space before he caught sight of sparkling rings; the same ones he wore in fact.

Interesting.

He kept a close eye on Devil Doom as he flew toward the rings, hoping to gather some up before the demonic alien could attack him again. Luckily, Super-Harry was able to gather up a hundred more, which should be enough to keep him in super form to take down Devil Doom.

Hopefully.

All of a sudden, Devil Doom grabbed the startled teen around the waist by one huge claw, and dug the razor sharp nails into the teen's thrashing body; threatening to squeeze the poor teen to death. Super-Harry thrashed wildly in Devil Doom's grip, struggling to escape as air became a problem.

_**Can't…breathe…**_

Super-Harry let out a soundless cry as his aura; a blinding silver, flared everywhere, causing Devil Doom to hiss in pain and release the teen from his grasp. Super-Harry rapidly warped back a few feet, keeping a wary eye on Devil Doom; the Chaos Emerald energies were healing his crushed lungs as he drew in shaky breaths. Though, he was pleased to notice the massive burns now marring Devil Doom's arms, face _and_ eye. And somehow, Super-Harry wasn't too sure how, but he knew Devil Doom's health was rapidly slowing down.

Devil Doom was **not** happy, as he glared at the silver-and-red haired teen through hazy vision. _**"Why? Why can't you understand that these humans are the parasites of this world?"**_ He demanded. Super-Harry remained silent, his face neutral as he watched Devil Doom slowly waste away from his powerful aura.

**_"Absolute power is the only way to bring order to the planet...the humans must be eliminated!"_** Still, all Devil Doom got was utter silence from the teenage boy. _**"Shadow, open your eyes!"**_ Devil Doom yelled. _**"Realize that sympathizing with these humans has all been a mistake!"**_

Wrong words, pal.

Super-Harry tensed as he heard Eggman's voice over the radio and knew something was wrong as the man sounded haggard. "Shadow…can you hear me?" The man rasped. "The gas from the comet has…made its way into Westopolis…" The teenager was stunned.

What?!

Over the radio, Super-Harry heard his friends, family and enemies cough heavily as the toxic gas made its way through the city. "I can't move!" Luna moaned. Super-Harry bristled with barely restrained rage. Nobody got away with hurting his friends and family! _No_ one! He then heard Knuckle's heavy breathing over the radio as the guardian spoke up. "S-Shadow…don't, worry about us…you've got to…destroy that thing!" The guardian wheezed. Super-Harry rolled his eyes.

_**What the hell do you think I've been trying to do, idiot?**_

**_"Before long the gas from this Comet will have spread over the entire planet..."_** Super-Harry frowned; that didn't leave him a whole lot of time. With his now heightened senses, Super-Harry saw the toxic dark bluish black mist slowly spreading over the city. This was really not good. _**"Shadow, cease these futile attempts to resist! You alone cannot change the fate of this planet!"**_ Devil Doom rumbled angrily. Super-Harry's anger grew as he heard Tails' weakened voice moan over the radio.

"Wh-wh-what do we do?" Tails moaned softly. "I can't…keep, my…eyes open…" Hell, Super-Harry could barely hear Rouge's voice as it was so faint. "Sh-Shadow…I believe in you…you've gotta finish this…" She whispered.

_**That does it!**_

_**Devil Doom is going down!**_

He flew forward and aimed powered up Chaos Spears, and made sure he had positioned his body just right as he threw the energy bolts and grinned widely when he heard Devil Doom roar in pain. Super-Harry then heard Sonic's weakened voice and was worried. "Ah, Shadow," Sonic gasped through heavy breathing. "You're…supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form…right? You gotta…keep going…" Surprisingly enough, not even ten minutes had passed since the battle first started.

**_"The time has come!"_** Devil Doom suddenly roared out, much to Super-Harry's wariness; what was the alien leader up to now? _**"Now that the gas has overrun this tainted world, MY reign has finally begun!"**_ Devil Doom crowed, much to Harry's horror.

_**No!**_

Utter terror gripped at Super-Harry's heart. He would not, could not fail. As his anger and determination grew, the silvery aura that was around him flared brightly; and was looking more like flames of molten silver lava than anything else.

"No you _WON'T_!" Harry snarled as blinding silver energy flared everywhere, blinding and burning Devil Doom severely, who was yelling in pain. As the light died down, Super Harry saw that Devil Doom was badly burn; most of his body was covered in third degree burns, and the alien's eye was nothing more than a mess of blackened flesh as dark green blood seeped from the burnt eyeball.

Devil Doom was breathing heavily as he glared with a sightless version of where he could sense his former protégé was hovering at. _**"Im…impossible!"**_ He rasped, the demonic alien could feel his life force fading rapidly from his dying body.

**_"Im...impossible!"_** Devil Doom roared. Super-Harry was breathing heavily, exhausted but had enough energy to remain in super form a while longer. _**"I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power!"**_ Gee, well, Devil Doom sounded like he was pouting. "This is the end for you…and for my cursed past." Super-Harry said softly, but Devil Doom heard him anyway. And Super-Harry watched as the one who controlled him worse than Voldemort could ever hope to do, fade away as he died; before looking down to the Earth with an unreadable thought as he warped away.

_**One last thing to do now…**_

--

**Earth**

Super-Harry reappeared in Westopolis, frowning when he saw that everyone had collapsed due to the toxic gas from the Black Comet. He allowed his aura to flare everywhere, and everyone could feel the warmth wash over them as Super-Harry's aura erased the toxic gas from the city. Soon, everyone was able to breathe properly and stood up slowly. "You did it, Shadow!" Tails cheered, wildly as he jumped for joy. Super-Harry blushed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner as he smiled. Knuckles frowned and tilted his head. "Why are you still in super form, Harry?" He questioned, curiosity getting the better of him as every eye there turned to Harry who turned a light pink.

"Er…"

Huh?

Super-Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow as he saw Commander Stryfe and a man he did not recognize, walking towards them. There were even quite a bit of GUN soldiers behind Commander Stryfe. Sonic followed his gaze and was surprised. "Commander Stryfe, and Mr. President?" He asked, amazement etched in his voice.

Commander Stryfe stepped in front of Super-Harry, and both Lily and James tensed; wondering what the older man was up to. Super-Harry met the elder man's dual colored eyes with his pearl colored ones. Commander Stryfe was silent before he held out his hand to a surprised teen. Super-Harry blinked as he looked up into the Commander's face and was amused to see a smile there. "I am sorry for my actions Shadow, no, Harry Potter." The man said calmly. Super-Harry grinned and shook the elder man's hand. "Don't worry, I remember how much fun Maria had with back on the ARK."

Wait a minute…

Sonic's green eyes widen as he gaped at the now bemused teen. "Wait, you mean you remember?!" He demanded as Super-Harry chuckled and nodded. "Everything from my life as Shadow the Hedgehog and as Harry Potter," He said with an amusing smile.

Wow.

Knuckles suddenly gave a slight nod and lowered a small walkie-talkie. "We're in luck, the Chaotix Detectives are currently leaving the ARK as of now." He announced. Super-Harry was quiet as he glanced up to the starry skies, knowing where the ARK was positioned in space. "Is there a problem, young man?" Mr. President asked, politely.

Hm?

A sudden sad smile played at Harry's sweet lips. "I know that the Professor wouldn't want the ARK's technology to fall in the wrong hands." He said softly as he placed a gentle hand on a confused Sonic's shoulder and whispered something into the blue blur's ear before warping to the Black Comet. Sonic's green eyes glazed over as the sentence Harry whispered to him echoed in his mind, and his hand reached up to his cheek where he had felt Harry's faint lips brush against.

"_I'm sorry, Sonic."_

--

**Meanwhile**

Super-Harry reappeared at the base of the Black Comet; knowing what he had to do. He shifted slightly as he actually lifted the massive Comet up and ripped the tentacles out of the planet. "Time to put the past behind me…" Super-Harry's body flared with brilliant silver energy as he called out:

"Chaos…CONTROL!"

There was a blinding flash of brilliant blue-gold light and everyone in Westopolis was shocked, when the massive comet and Super-Harry vanished from sight. However, unknown to the silver-and-red haired teen, every giant screen that was still active in the city, came to life; and showed Super-Harry with the Black Comet. Even the Chaotix Detectives in their ship, were watching the event unfold out on their ship. And luckily, they were far away enough to not be harmed in case of any…incidents.

--

**Space**

In a flash of blue-gold light, the massive Black Comet had been forcibly merged with the Space Colony ARK. Super-Harry's plan was this: merge the comet with the ARK, then activate the ARK's internal self-destruction program. Thus, destroying both the Black Comet and the ARK once and for all. Super-Harry teleported to the main computer room; ready to initiate the program.

"_**Yo-wey-yo…"**_

--

**Westopolis**

"_**Yo-wey-yo…"**_

Every human and mobain that stood there, gaping at the sight where Super-Harry had been previously, heard the soft singing coming from the massive screens that were throughout the city. And it was Sonic who recognized it and realized what it meant. "That's Harry singing…" Ginny whispered, shocked. Hermione's brown eyes widen as she suddenly remembered what Harry told her about the extinct race known as the Brunnen-G. "Guys, don't you remember what Harry told us about the Brunnen-G race?" She demanded. "What the hell are you talking about, 'Mione?" Ron asked, confused. She shook her head. _Gah, does he have to be so dense?_ She thought angrily.

"Harry told us back at Tails' workshop about an extinct race known as the Brunnen-G who would sing an ancient chant when marching into battle!" Amy's own green eyes widen as she, too, remembered what Harry said about the Brunnen-G. "He's expecting to die!" She gasped.

WHAT?!

--

**Black Comet/ARK**

Super-Harry reached the main computer and began typing in several commands, humming the Brunnen-G song softly under his breath, as he initiated the program Professor Gerald once told him about.

"_**Yo-wey-yo home va ray…"**_

"_**Yo-wey-ra ja room Brunnen-G…"**_

Super-Harry stepped back as a set of numbers appeared on screen and relaxed; happy that he finally fulfilled Maria's wish at long last.

"ARK's INTERNAL SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED"

Super-Harry checked the timer. Hm, he had only ten minutes until the whole place exploded. Memories of playing with Maria on the ARK, to learning about humanity and Earth with Professor Gerald, the downfall of the ARK fifty years ago along with Maria's death, Eggman awakening him on Prison Island to meeting Sonic and his friends, stopping the ARK from destroying the Earth, being reborn as Harry Potter, to the adventures he had at Hogwarts with his two closest friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely, played in his mind.

_**I'm glad I got to know you guys…**_

--

**Earth**

"_**Yo-wey-yo home va ray…"**_

"_**Yo-wey-ra ja room Brunnen-G…"**_

Sonic and the other mobains were surprised as everyone else around them were murmuring the ancient Brunnen-G war chant, and Sonic could feel his heart break from the sad song.

_Shadow…_

--

**Black Comet/ARK**

Super-Harry frowned as he sensed an all too familiar power forming behind him. He slowly turned around and yelped as he was thrown into a two-way glass window between the main computer room and the hallway. The glass shards drove deep into Harry's skin. The teen looked up weakly and saw, to his shock and horror, Black Doom standing there, looking furious.

_**No…**_

--

**Earth**

"It can't be!" Neville squeaked, his eyes glued onto the nearest screen. Rouge's eyes widen in shock. "It's Black Doom…he's alive!" She gasped. Hundreds of eyes swerved to look at the screen and everyone was shocked. Black Doom was still alive.

Not good.

--

**Black Comet/ARK**

**_"Insolent brat!"_** Black Doom snarled as he picked up the teen. Despite having glass shards in his body, Harry released his control over the Chaos Emeralds, which shot out of the Black Comet/ARK and scattered over the Earth once more. Now, dark crimson blood dribbled down from the gash that was sliced over his right cheek, and from the gash over his right eye. Black Doom was livid and threw the downed teen and blasted Harry through several walls.

--

**Earth**

Lily felt terror grip her heart as she was forced to watch her baby boy get battered around by that bastard Black Doom. Sirius flinched when Harry slid to the ground in a different room. And the room appeared to be that of a young child, and realized it must be the room of the little girl:

Maria Robotnik.

--

**Black Comet/ARK**

Harry groaned and lifted his head weakly, and realized with a start that he had been blasted into Maria's room. His shoulder had been thrown, so a bone was jutting out from the skin; revealing bloodied and torn muscles and tissue as dark crimson blood steadily flowed down. Two ribs were shattered, making it hard to breath and he knew his nose was broken as well. Blood dribbled from many cuts and gashes, and he could even feel it trickle down his ears. The teen looked down tiredly and grimaced in pain as his legs lied limply before him. Apparently, he had been blasted with such force, that his legs were utterly shattered and burnt to a crisp.

**_"It's over Shadow, the Black Arms will rise again!"_**

Harry lifted his head; oh, he was so very tired now and glanced to the dusty computer on Maria's desk seeing 0:00:00 flashing in bold red letters, and to Black Doom's confusion, began laughing. _**"What's so funny?!"**_ Black Doom demanded. Harry snorted. "You are, Black Doom. And you're right. It is over."

And everything exploded in a brilliant flash of white light.


	14. The Sad Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the idea of the altered origin of Shadow the Hedgehog. Everyone and everything else belongs to their respective owners and therefore are not mine. Also the song "He Lives in You" is from the Rhythm of the Pride Lands, and please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thank you…

Key

"_**blah"**_ – denotes Harry/Shadow's mental thoughts, speeches and singing

"pmyr" – denotes Parseltongue/Black Tongue language

--

**Earth**

The screens that were scattered throughout the city, flashed a brilliant white before collapsing in on itself. Rouge still had the radio and pressed the communication button. "Shadow! Shadow!" She screamed.

Silence.

Lily started wailing out her anguish as the horrification of what had happened dawned on everyone there. "You were indeed a worthy adversary, Potter." Voldemort declared before he and his Death Eaters, along with their kids, apparated out or took a port-key. The Slytherin kids had been down, but held silent respect for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Good-bye…" Fred trailed off.

"…our brother." George finished heavily.

Ginny was sobbing, and Neville consoled her while Ron consoled the hysterical Hermione. "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog…" Sonic whispered, a single tear dropping from his emerald green eyes. There was no doubt about what had happened this terrible day.

Harry James Potter was dead.

Commander Stryfe was stunned when he realized that Harry; a sixteen-year-old boy had sacrificed his life to save the planet, despite everything that GUN had did to him while alive. It was decided between the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's parents, to bury the teen; even if they didn't have a body, back in England, his homeland. It would take time, but GUN would be able to rebuild the city and dedicate new buildings to the late professor and to Harry Potter. Albus offered sanctuary for the mobains; and even the Chaotix Detectives, at Hogwarts; assuming they wished to see Harry's magical life.

They agreed.

--

**September 1****st****, 1996**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**7:30 pm**

It had taken the mobains some time to adjust to the wizarding world, but Harry's friends and those who had gone on to the Ministry of Magic, were more than happy to help them. However, Sonic had gone into chronic depression; bitter about loosing Harry/Shadow once more. Only this time, Shadow would not be able to return.

Of course, most of the students of Hogwarts had no idea about the tragedy that occurred during the summer. But most of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff have noticed the gloomy looks from those who were close to one Harry James Potter; and those students, the ones who had never seen the mobains, were surprised to see the humanoid animals sitting up at the staff table. There were black banners hanging from the tables, and knew that someone must've died.

But who?

Albus straightened in his seat; and spoke in a serious grim tone, after the last first year had been sorted (Slytherin), a lot of students and staff members were surprised as they hadn't heard the headmaster speak like this before. "Before we sort our last student, I am afraid I have terrible news." He sighed heavily. "Young Mr. Potter has sadly passed away this summer."

What?!

Colin Creevey; a fifth year Gryffindor, winced when Ginny burst into loud tears, and her body shook with heavy sobs. Everyone grew quiet as Albus continued to reveal what had happened. "Young Mr. Potter sacrificed his life to save not only the planet, but that of one of our guests." At this, he gestured to the silent mobains. "And now, our final student shall be sorted. Will you step forward, please?" Albus asked politely.

Out of the shadows, came three people. And Tails was amazed as he realized two of them were mobains; a silver hedgehog with wavy quills and a tuft of white fur on his chest. This new hedgehog wore knee high gold trimmed black boots that had dark blue tips, and gold trimmed white gloves that had eerie blue symbols on them.

The cat mobain had light lavender fur, and dark purple ended at the tip of her long tail, and bright amber eyes. She wore a white feathered cuff-linked dark purple red trimmed trench coat, white gloves; white feathers surrounded the cuff-links of her silver buckled dark red boots, a golden amulet and a red jewel in the middle of her forehead. The third person, was clearly human and about five-foot five, and was obviously male judging by the flat chest. The person wore a snow white hooded cloak with a single zipper down the chest, which went down part way, showing that the person wore a white shirt, white dress slacks, white sandals and white gloves. Gloved hands reached up and the hood fell away, revealing the sweet cherubic face of a sixteen-year-old boy.

The boy had shoulder length snow white hair; that was slightly curly and wavy, a cherubic face, milky white skin; as if he had never seen the sun, a cute button nose and pouty pale pink lips. A tiny dark pink tongue darted out, and licked the pale pink lips. However, the boy's eyes were covered by a silver silk ribbon. Who was this boy, and his two companions? And why was his eyes covered like that?

The boy started forward, but stumbled. The purple cat dove forward and caught the boy before he could fall and the boy gave the cat; which was female, a small smile. "You're sure you'll be okay?" The cat spoke up in a light, girlish voice.

The boy nodded.

The silver hedgehog took the boy's other hand and led him up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the young boy's head. Though, the hedgehog and cat mobain stuck close to the boy's side for some odd reason.

"_Hm, you're a tough one. Aren't you, child?"_ The hat asked in amusement, whispering into the boy's mind. The boy chuckled softly and answered back in a gentle manner. _"You already know which house I belong to,"_ The boy sent back, softly. The hat chuckled loudly. "Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

"May we know your name, young one?" Albus called out; catching the interest of Hermione and even several other Ravenclaws. So, the headmaster had no idea of the boy's name?

Interesting.

The boy turned and smiled slightly as the silver hedgehog stood to his left while the purple cat remained at the boy's right side; amber eyes scanning the Great Hall warily. "Oh, my name is Candela, and these are my friends," The boy said in a soft, musical voice. "Silver," The hedgehog smiled shyly. "And Blaze." The cat gave a curt nod, before leading Candela to the Gryffindor table and made sure the boy was alright as he sat down.

Hermione frowned, trying to recall what little Spanish she knew. If she was right, 'Candela' meant light. Odd that he would be given such a name. And it would appear that Sonic and his friends were very surprised to see Silver, **another** hedgehog and Blaze the cat. Ron then spoke up rudely; he was still bitter about Harry's death. "Why do you wear that dumb cloth for?" He sneered. Silver glared at Ron, the strange symbols on his gloves pulsing with a soft pale blue light. Candela raised an elegant eyebrow but held up a hand, and Silver relaxed…by a mere hair.

The other Gryffindor's were confused when Candela calmly reached up and carefully removed the silk cloth, and lifted his head; revealing that his eyes were a very light shade of gray while the pupil was a slightly darker shade and Hermione realized why.

Candela was blind.

"You're blind," Hermione said, dazed. Candela gave a slight nod and carefully replaced the silk cloth back around his eyes. Now Ron felt like a heel for asking such a rude question. "Sorry." He mumbled, now a beet red. Candela just smiled, and went onto eating; either Silver or Blaze quietly telling Candela where everything was by clock positions, when out of the blue, Argus Filch; a squib ran in.

Filch was breathing heavily and dropped down a rather heavy looking box in the middle of the Great Hall. "This package just arrived, sir." Filch announced. "Dunno what it is." No one saw Candela smile and both Silver and Blaze just looks as they, too smiled. Albus got up and with a muttered spell; the box gave away, revealing something that all half-bloods and muggle born students recognized right away.

A stereo system!

Albus turned to the surprised Hermione. "Ms. Granger, if you will?" He asked politely. Hermione got up and walked over, nervous before she realized that the headmaster wanted her to explain what it was as the purebloods would never have seen a stereo system before. "It's a muggle stereo system sir. Muggle use it to listen to music with CD's or compact discs, and listen to the radio." She explained calmly. Hermione's sharp eyes then caught sight of the note that came with it. She picked it up and read it out loud.

It basically said:

_Dear 'Mione,_

_If you haven't figured out who this is, yet…well, I'll let you just figure it out. And yes, I know that the stereo shouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds due to the wards (As you oh so graciously told Ron and I for years) the last five years. However, I have modified it to work despite the wards. _

_And before you ask anything, yes, I know that my parents along with Snuffles are sitting at the staff table right now. How do I know? Simple, I discovered the truth about my mum's family. Who knew that Oracle blood ran through her side of the family? I sure as hell didn't! __Oh, and in case you are wondering, yes, I did awaken my own Oracle blood. Heh, I accidentally woke it up while studying for the first task during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And you of all people should know that you can't judge a book by its cover. _

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving._

_A friend_

Her brown eyes lingered down at the bottom, and widen slight as she saw the personal side note at the bottom and raised an eyebrow at the implications, and quickly read out the final sentence; surprising a lot of people.

_P.S. I think you should play the CD that's already in there. I believe you and everyone else will really enjoy the song. And tell Sonic I'm sorry for everything, the pup will understand what I meant. And once again 'Mione, I'm sorry for leaving you and everyone else at Hogwarts._

"That's all it says," She admitted before her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute…" Suspiciousness clearly heard in her voice. "Is there a problem Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked sharply. Hermione shook her head. "It's just," She sighed. "Only two people here have ever called me 'Mione." She said quietly. "One's Ron," Here, Ron shook his head furiously and insisted it wasn't him. Hermione scowled heavily. Of course the dunderhead didn't send it! Besides, his name was mentioned in the letter. "And who would be the other person?" McGonagall asked, after Ron had stopped ranting. Hermione looked up with pained eyes.

"Harry Potter."

WHAT?!

Everyone stared at her in shock. "B-but how?" Seamus stuttered. He had been there that night in Westopolis along with everyone else who had been involved with the Ministry incident, had seen Harry's sacrifice. Hermione eyed the date and realized that it was written several months ago.

Maybe Harry really did have oracle blood.

"Why not play this…CD?" Albus suggested, and Hermione peered into the stereo system and realized that there really was a CD inside. Turning pink, she pressed play and everyone jumped as the steady beat of Jamaican drums filled the Great Hall.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

It had a steady and warm beat, sending pleasant warmth through everyone and the drum beat was steadily growing louder by the second, but it wasn't so bad and a lot of people were liking the music.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala…_

_**Night**_

_**And the spirit of life**_

_**Calling**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

And Sonic realized just who was singing over the drum beat, and was that a xylophone in the backround? "That's Harry singing…" He whispered and Knuckles sent him a surprised look. "You sure?" The guardian asked quietly and Sonic nodded slightly.

_Mamela_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

As the voice, a soft and young male voice that is, continued to sing, Knuckles realized that Sonic was right. It was indeed the voice of the late Harry Potter. Looked like Harry had one last gift to give everyone.

_**And a voice**_

_**With the fear of a child**_

_**Answers**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

Looks like Sonic wasn't the only one to figure out that it was Harry who was singing. So did everyone else who had been there during the whole incident with the Black Arms and Black Doom; they recognized the singer as one Harry James Potter.

_**Oh, mamela**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

Suddenly, another voice joined Harry's. Only this voice was much rougher and deeper than Harry's own light voice. And the ones singing 'oh, oh, iyo' were even lighter than Harry's voice and sounded female in tone.

_Ubukhosi bo khokho,_

_we ndodana ye_

_sizwe sonke_

This singer was a young male with a light an airy voice; rather pleasant to listen to. All of a sudden, not just Jamaican drums, but guitars and flutes of Jamaican began to intermix together, creating an all too pleasant and warm feeling in the air; and the music filled the air and grew louder, earning smiles from various people.

_**Wait**_

_**There's no mountain too great**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Hear the words and have faith**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Have faith**_

Now, quite a bit of young female voices joined as one with the chanting; which was obviously Afrikaans, and unfortunately, no one in the Great Hall could speak Afrikaans, all singing at once.

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

Just then, Harry's voice joined in and it was sounding more and more like a chorus, not that anyone mind. In fact, it was quite different than what Hogwarts students were used to, and they were liking this very much and wondered why things like this didn't happen at every meal?

_**He lives in you**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

The sounds of electric guitars over ridded the sounds of drums and flutes, but it was still pleasant to hear. Those who were able to recognize Harry's voice amidst the singing, were surprised to how Harry was able to do this without anyone else noticing.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_**He lives in you**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in you…**_

The music slowed down slightly and grew soft as Harry's voice could be distinctly heard in the backround, sighing softly. It sounded like Harry was telling them that he would never be completely gone and would live on in them, as long as they remembered of course.

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**So, wait**_

_**There's no mountain too great**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Hear the words and have faith**_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_**Have faith**_

Hermione found herself grinning, despite the sadness she felt in her heart as now hundreds of voices; men, women, young and old all join together as one as the music drummed happily in the backround.

_**He lives in you**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in you!**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in me**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He watches over**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Everything we see**_

_**(Everything we see!)**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the water**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**Into the truth**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**In your reflection**_

_Hela hey mamela_

_**He lives in you**_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_**He lives in you…**_

The last note died away as the drums grew silent. Not a single pair of eye was dry in the Great Hall that night. Well, I shouldn't say that. The only ones who were not affected by the music were Silver, Blaze and of course Candela. There was only one thing on Candela's mind:

_**Stage one complete!**_


End file.
